Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter
by Alex Lyons3
Summary: Harry Potter has returned to school after the events in OotP. He will have to muster all of his courage and staying power to be able to handle the new DADA teachers who seems to know too much about the Mauraders, the Dursleys and Harry himself. Warning:
1. Returning Home

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 1: Returning _Home_

  


Harry Potter was sitting alone in his room at Number Four, Privet Drive staring forlornly out the window. Harry had just returned from another interesting year at Hogwarts. Only a month had passed and he was already wishing to be back at school. Since Harry's return a month ago he had been totally ignored by the Dursley's. Harry hated it here at Number Four, Privet Drive, but Professor Dumbledore had told him that he must return because he was offered protection here so he had decided to go back just for a little while.

Harry reverted from staring out the window, watching for Hedwig to come in with a large fat mouse or something else in her beak, into the dark, starless night to looking at his bedside clock. He noticed that he had three more minutes before he would turn sixteen. Harry returned to looking out of his window. He noticed a sudden movement. It appeared to be that someone was coming up Privet Drive, yet did not wish to be seen. The sudden movement happened again and this time Harry could make out two other people coming up Privet Drive, in cloaks and robes. Harry grabbed his wand and readied himself for a possible attack.

Harry silently slipped down stairs and slowly unlocked the door and opened it. Standing before him were Professor Snape, Lupin, and Tonks. Harry blinked then relaxed his sudden stance and breathed an audible sigh of relief. Harry grinned at Lupin. Lupin grinned back.

"Hullo, Harry." Lupin whispered, "We've come to take you back."

Snape snorted and Tonks just rolled her eyes.

"Let me just go get my stuff." Harry whispered as he silently went up the stairs.

Harry quickly packed and soon was carefully carrying his trunk down the stairs.

"Here now, Harry." Lupin said quietly, "_Locomotor Trunk._"

The trunk became weightless in Harry's arms and it tugged itself from his grasp and followed Lupin outside. Snape came in with a letter in his hands.

"Which door leads to your room?" Snape whispered, yet somehow still managed to sound menacing.

"The second door on the left, sir." Harry whispered. He didn't care if it was Snape at the moment who had come to help rescue him all he cared about that he was going back. He was going _home._

Soon after Harry had gotten outside with the other two Snape joined them.

"Let's go!"Snape snarled quietly.

"Yes, Oh-Master-Of-The-Universe!" Tonks said sarcastically. Snape turned and sneered and was about to say something until Lupin intervened.

"Not now you two." Lupin said in a cold voice. He turned back to Harry and grinned. "Well, Harry, let me put a Disillusionment Charm on you." Lupin rapped Harry on the head and just like before Harry had the feeling of something cold running down his face and back.

"Alright. _Now_, we're ready to go." Lupin said staring hard at Snape.

The three of them took off into the night. Harry had always heard from his godfather, Sirius, that Snape had been jealous of his father's talent on the Quidditch Pitch. He really didn't understand why that could possibly be. Snape was an excellent flyer as far as Harry could see. Then again, he could have practiced until he got better at it.

"Well, Harry, I suppose this made your birthday better, didn't it?" Tonks asked after awhile.

Harry grinned. "Definitely!" He shouted.

They arrived at the square at Grimmauld Place. Harry's heart sunk. He didn't really want to go in there. He didn't want to have to bear the memories that would surface as soon as he crossed the threshold of Number twelve. The door to Number twelve appeared and then so did the rest of the house.

"Come along, Harry." Lupin said quietly as Tonks and he grabbed up Hedwig's cage and his trunk.

Harry went inside expecting everything to be as it was before Sirius had died. However, the sight that greeted Harry was not the dirty, dingy, disgusting front hall like before. All the dirt, dust and grime had finally been cleaned away. The house no longer looked like a derelict building. Instead it looked like it belong to rather respected, if not absolutely evil, wizards. Everything was nice and shining in the light from the old oil lamps.

"Ah!" Tonks sighed loudly, "Rather nice after we finally got the place properly cleaned up, isn't it?"

"Er–yeah. I guess." Harry whispered.

"What's wrong Harry?" Tonks asked brightly. Harry looked around apprehensively. "Oh! Oh, don't worry Harry! We _finally_ got rid of "the old hag". We can't wake anything now."

Snape soon strode past them as Harry was told by both Lupin and Tonks told Harry about all the things he missed in the last month.

Harry's jaw dropped further and further as he heard how Voldemort was taking over so slowly as to be unnoticeable to both the wizarding and muggle communities. Apparently, there had still been no open attacks on any of the magical community, however, several muggles had turned up missing because of Voldemort.

"The way Dumbledore has it figured is that You-Know-Who doesn't want to call too much attention to himself. It's a long shot, but we think that he's probably _not_ going to openly attack anyone until he's got more power." Tonks said.

"Also," Lupin took over, "if he keeps a low profile he might be able to convince the magical community that The Ministry has been hoodwinked."

Harry looked like he was about to argue, but Lupin, noticing this, cut him off.

"It _is_, at this point, just a theory."

"Of course." Harry said curtly.


	2. Meeting Brian Brooks

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 2: Meeting Brian Brooks

  


The kitchen was teeming with activity as Harry and Remus entered it. Professor Dumbledore was there, as well as Mrs. And Mr. Weasley, all of their children except Percy, Moody, Professor Snape (obviously), Professor McGonagall, all the other members of the Order (Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher, Hagrid, and Aberforth Dumbledore) Mrs. Figg and a witch and a wizard Harry had never met before.

The wizard in question was giving Snape a hard time and grinning the whole time.

"Ah–Hello Harry!" Dumbledore said happily, "How are you?"

"Fine, I suppose. Er–Why's everyone here, sir?" Harry asked curiously.

"Simple, Harry. Very simple. The reason every member of the Order is here is because we've got important business to discuss about Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Oh." Harry said shortly.

Snape was walking in their direction with the young wizard following closely.

"Severus. Brian. How are you two doing?" Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Not well." Snape said angrily. He glared at the young wizard who smiled cheekily at him.

" Fine, Professor. Perfectly Peachy!" The young wizard said happily.

Snape snorted in disgust at the young wizard's apparent happiness.

"Of course, Severus here," he said pointing at the dreaded Potions Master, "could use an enema." He smiled cheekily again.

Snape snarled at the young wizard. The young wizard noticed Harry.

"Hello, I'm Brian." He said to Harry, "What's your name?"

Harry had never heard anyone, in the magical world anyway, ask for his name before, it shocked him.

"I'm Harry. Harry _Potter._" Harry said a little uneasily, waiting for this wizard to look at him like all the others did.

"Well, nice to meet you Harry. It's a pleasure." Brian grinned and then walked off to talk to Lupin and Moody.

Harry blinked. That was the first time in a long time that he had not been stared at. That he had been treated, not with awe, but as a normal everyday boy. He looked to Dumbledore and Snape, who were both looking at him with almost identical grins.

Dumbledore answered Harry's question before he could even ask it.

"Brian is an American. He's not much older than yourself either, so he really has no idea_who_, exactly, you are." Dumbledore grinned.

Harry grinned. "You mean, sir, that he won't treat me like I'm some sort of saint?"

"Not at all Harry. His History of Magic was very different from your own. 'Harry Potter' is no different, nor anymore special than any other wizarding child as far as he is concerned."

Harry beamed. It was amazing.

"Now, if you will excuse us Harry we need to attend to business." Dumbledore said warmly as he gently shoved Harry out of the kitchen.

* * *

  


Hey! Well, how did ya'll like it? I know it is a bit short, but I didn't want the chapters ending up sounding stupid. Anyway, Please Read and Review.


	3. Untitled it is just too short

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 3:

  


Harry went up the stairs as the meeting started. He understood, now, why Dumbledore didn't want him to know too much about the Order's plans. Until he mastered Occlumency he was just too much of a liability at the moment. What with Voldemort able to read his thoughts and all.

He reached his room and opened the door. Hermione and Ron were there and the first thing that popped into Harry's head was how glad he was to see them again. Hermione noticed him first and jumped up and ran to him hugging him furiously.

"Oh Harry! We were so worried that your relatives would have caused problems." She said.

Ron tried hopelessly to pry Hermione lose from Harry as he asked, "So, have you met the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers?"

"Teachers?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we're getting two teachers this year. I just hope neither of them are like Umbridge." Ron said earnestly as he gave off a little shudder.

"Yeah, I hope they're nice. Er–does either of you know _why_ we're getting two this year?" Harry asked.

"One supposably knows more about beasts and beings. While the other knows more about curses, jinxes and their counters." Hermione said. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

"Maybe it's Moody and Lupin?" Harry said.

"We asked them, mate. I assure you it isn't either of them." Ron said.

Harry was confused now, who would take the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts if not Professor Lupin or Moody.

"KIDS!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, "TIME FOR DINNER!"

Ron jumped up and ran out the door as fast as his legs could possibly carry him. Meanwhile, Hermione and Harry left the room at a much more sedated pace.

* * * *

Well, this chapter is kind of short. But I really couldn't think of anything to fill in a whole three to five pages. Anyway, I'd like to thank my reviews, even though they are very few. For all those just now reading this...Please...PLEASE review. Because reviewing means I get new chapters out faster!:) Oh and to my reviewers: Some of your reviews didn't get on to my review board, but I did get them in my e-mail inbox.

  


Crescendo–Thank you for your marvelous review. As I said above, most of my work will be cliff hanger-ish. Mostly because I can't think of enough for one whole chapter to fill in large amounts of pages.

  


Fear Mage–My thanks. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

  


And to Little Ear Big Ear's Sis (the only reviewer who has actually got on my review board (I don't understand why yet *looks confused*)–Thanks!


	4. Meeting in the Kitchen

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 4: Meeting in the Kitchen

  


Ron, of course, made it into the kitchen first. However, when Harry and Hermione showed up he was not eating. Instead he was staring at Professor Severus Snape, who looked like he was going to hex a certain annoying young American wizard, and said young American wizard who was at that moment holding Snape in a head lock trying to get him to sit down and eat with the rest of them.

"Oh come now, Severus, Molly and Jess have made enough. It isn't like we'll possibly eat it _all_. You could use some food. You're too thin. You need to eat." Brian said cheerfully as he dragged Severus back to the table for, God-Only-Knows-For-Sure, the hundredth time.

"Really, Brooks, I don't want to impose." Severus said in his silkiest and deadliest voice, obviously annoyed. Much to the amusement of "The Great Gryffindor Trio".

"You're _not_ imposing, Severus. You're a member of the Order and so, as such, have the right to eat here as often as you like. A man with such an important position as you have _needs_ to keep up his energy. You look like you haven't eaten in weeks." Brian said chiding Snape as he dragged Severus, who was making a very real effort of getting lose, to the table.

Bill, Charlie, the twins and Mr. Weasley were staring just as dumbfounded at the duo. Apparently, they thought, that anyone who wanted to spend time with Snape needed to be sent to St. Mungo's post-haste.

Lupin and Moody decided at that particular moment to make an appearance, which made Snape cringe.

"BROOKS! Let go! Now!" Snape snarled menacingly as he tried vainly to extract himself from Brian's grasp.

"Severus, I'll let go when you agree to sit down and enjoy a meal with us." Brian said cheerfully.

Harry caught Mrs. Weasley's eye over "The Battling Duo's" heads and silently pleaded with her to find a way to make Snape leave. She knew what Harry wanted, but shook her head and grinned. Harry got the hint. There were not many people in the world who could put Snape in a head lock and still, after this long, be alive.

"BROOKS! DAMN IT! LET GO! I HAVE BUSINESS TO ATTEND TO FOR THE ORDER!" Snape yelled sounding louder and scarier than the picture of Mrs. Black ever could.

"Fine!" Brian snapped saucily, "See if anyone cares next time that you're shriveling up into a worthless bag-of-bones,..._Snivellus._"

Everyone in the room stopped and watched Snape's face contort with rage. A few people coughed hoping to break the tense silence that had fallen. Ron and Hermione both looked shocked at the name that Brian had used for Snape. Harry, however, was wondering how he knew that calling him Snivellus would get a reaction out of him. Snape's mouth moved, yet nothing came out. Lupin coughed slightly, however, neither Snape nor Brian seemed to be paying attention.

"How–how dare _you_!" Snape finally managed to snarl out, "_You_ insolent piece of–of _scum_! _You will treat me with respect!_"

"I think not Snivelly." Brian said coldly. "Good day to you. I believe you have "important" business to attend to. Don't you?"

Snape's lip curled and he stalked out, muttering to himself.

Brian let out a sigh and looked around.

"I _try_ to be nice to him, but..." He began, but was soon drowned out by the young witch that was helping Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

"Excuse me! _You_ were _trying _to be _nice_? When has _nice_ ever been putting someone in a head lock? WHEN has _nice_ ever been described as pestering someone until they wish to hex you? WHEN HAS NICE _EVER_ BEEN IN YOUR VOCABULARY FOR SEVERUS ANYWAY?" She breathed deeply and began speaking very quietly to Brian, "_You_ should have just asked him to dinner and when he said no let him go." She turned his back to him and stalked back over to the chopping board were the bread was being cut magically. Obviously this was her way of saying the matter was closed and there was no point in trying to reconcile the matter with her.

Brian looked at her and then went out the door that Snape had left through.

The young witch just shook her head as she placed the sliced bread on the table.

"Merlin, only knows _why_ he wants to spend time with Severus. I know for a fact that he absolutely despises the man." She said in a quiet, casual tone.

"I must admit though, that was hilarious, Jess. Not many people could get away with putting Severus into a head lock and live to tell about it." Mrs. Weasley said seriously.

"True, but he needs to learn that the way to get people to do things for you or with you is to be polite. He hasn't learned that yet."

"Oh come now. He's polite to everyone, except Severus and you really can't blame him. The man acts as though he's got a wand stuck up his..." Bill said scathingly, but was cut off by Mrs. Weasley.

"BILL! I shall not hear such talk! Especially with your younger siblings in the room with you!" Mrs. Weasley was as Ginny came down the stairs after hearing all the yelling.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Nothing Ginny. Harry, could you go and get Mr. Brooks? Tell him dinner's ready." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully as she pointed to the door both Snape and Brian had gone through.

Harry nodded and went through the door. He found Brian sitting on the couch in the parlor. He had a copy of the Daily Prophet in his hands. He apparently was reading it, but he looked up when Harry entered the room.

"Hey, Harry. Dinner ready?" Brian asked.

"Yes sir." Harry said.

"Bah! Don't call me sir. You can call me Brian, alright?"

"Yes sir–er–Brian." Harry laughed a little, "Sorry about that."

Brian chuckled. "Well, I don't expect you to immediately start calling me by first name or start inviting me to your birthday party or whatever. However, I do _hope_ that we can become better acquainted, Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Mr. Lupin told me about how you've been treated and about...the...ah...tragedy. They said it might be beneficial for you to have someone to talk to who had gone thru the _almost_ same thing."

They stood outside the door. Harry gave him a withering glare. Just as Snape's had no effect, so to, did Harry's. Apparently, this man was not one to be "killed" with a look. Harry was kind of shocked as they went in thru the door


	5. Dinner Rhymes and Cleanup Talks

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 5: Dinner Rhymes and Clean-up Talks

  


Harry and Brian sat down to dinner, which was beef stew with carrots and potatoes, sliced bread, some mushrooms, and a large flagon of butterbeer and another of wine (for the adults). Harry was reminded of the very first meal he had ever had here in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He sat beside Mundungus Fletcher and Ron with a cold expression on his face. Brian, who was sitting right acrossed from Harry took note of this.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "can you pass be the bread, Fred?"

Fred nodded and passed the bread down.

"Hmm...Mundungus, could you pass me some fungus?"

Mundungus grinned catching onto what Brian was up to.

"Of course Brian they are worth tryin'" Mundungus said easily.

At this point both Fred and George caught on to what Brian was doing and started having some fun with it. This lasted until Mrs. Weasley screamed that they'd all go to bed with out any dessert. All rhyming games were then put to a halt and they ate in silence. However, by that time Harry was practically rolling because each of the four men were trying to top one another at whose rhyme was the best.

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all walked up the stairs behind Harry all full and all happy knowing that at least they had someone here that could make Harry smile.

* * * * *

Molly and Jess were busy cleaning up the kitchen with Tonks trying to help and Moody, Lupin, The Weasley Men and Dung all talking about this or that. Brian was busy drying dishes so Molly could make scathing remarks to him without being too obvious.

"...and another thing, I'd like to have at least one meal where everything didn't turn into some sort of fiasco. The Twins need to learn to be responsible..."

"Yes and you need to learn to lighten up and get a life." Brian said quietly and coldly. "You didn't see Harry's face when he sat down to dinner. He _needed_ to be cheered up. He looked like warmed over death, to be quite frank. He's been thru hell, Molly. If all it takes is some silliness at the dinner table to cheer him up, then By The Powers Above, I'll be silly at the dinner table. Now, give me thay glass before you end up breaking it."

Molly looked like Brian had slapped her. She had never been talked to that way before, except by Sirius once, but this man was younger and therefore had no right to speak to her like that, however, she could do nothing and so went back to cleaning the dishes, completely mollified for now.

* * * * *

Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. I probably won't be doing anymore "Snape-in-a-head-lock" any time soon, but who knows.


	6. Prior Phobia

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 6: _Prior Phobia_

  


Life at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place had gotten more and more curious as the days went by. The book lists had come and Mrs. Weasley had taken off to Diagon Alley to fetch the children's school supplies for this year. Everyone needed new robes and everyone needed new books for their Defense Against the Dark Arts: _Defense Strategies; 100 Ways to Jinx and Counterjinx; _and_ Unforgivables and Curses that Should Be But Aren't._

Snape was back at the house, to the annoyance of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. However, today would turn out to be an unexpected treat for the younger inhabitants of Number Twelve. Snape, Lupin, and Moody were going to be teaching some defense strategies to the four of them today.

"Now, in order to be able to face Voldemort..." Lupin said, but was cut off by Snape.

"Do _not_ speak the Dark Lord's name, Lupin!" Snape said visibly flinching.

Lupin continued as though he had not heard Snape. "...you will have to learn some _very_ important defense strategies. We'll teach you them while you're here. Now, Wands Out!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny brought their wands out, ready to learn anything that might be useful for the Defense Association.

"Okay, ready? Let's see you do this simple wrist movement, now." Lupin said to them. Each did it. "Now, repeat after me, _Prior Phobia_."

"_Prior Phobia._" They all said.

"Good, now. Can any of you tell me what this spell does?" Lupin asked mildly.

Hermione raised her hand, as was to be expected. Lupin nodded to her.

"Prior Phobia or The Fear Spell, as it is most commonly known, is suppose to let you _and_ your opponent see what your opponent fears most. The Fear Spell is most effective when your opponent is exceptionally emotional, as in other emotions other than fear. Prior Phobia is a spell most wizards and witches learn in order to escape an opponent because the opponent will often be too busy fighting off their own worst fear than worrying about where there opponent is running off to."

"Very good Hermione." Lupin said brightly, "Yes, The Fear Spell is used as a defensive magic. We'll be learning defensive magics first and then, if we have time, we'll move on to offensive magics."

The four "students" nodded.

"Now, Professor Snape and I will give you a short demonstration." Lupin said.

The demonstration began. Lupin raised his wand and said, "_Tarantallegra_!"

Snape's feet began to dance wildly. Snape snarled, "_Prior Phobia_!"

A yellow light shot out of the end of Snape's wand and composed itself into a full moon. Lupin went after it with a quick bunch of charms, none seemed to do much though, while Snape shouted the "cure all" of the magical world.

"_Finite Incantatem!" _He said and his feet instantly stopped dancing. "The finer point on Prior Phobia is that it has no _specific_ counter. It actually takes several different spells until the right counter spell is found. Usually, the opponent has to go through several before finding the right one. The wizard that is using Prior Phobia often thinks up a spell to use as the counter, any word will do. Lupin, try using _your_ name."

Lupin looked at Snape a little shocked, but decided to try it. "Lupin."

Still, the full moon hung there. Lupin cocked his head and raised a brow.

"Your _full_ name." Snape said silkily.

"Remus Julius Lupin!" Lupin said and the full moon disappeared. Lupin raised a brow, "You used my _name_? Why?"

Amazingly, it was _not_ Snape who supplied the answer, but Harry.

"Isn't it obvious, sir? You were his opponent. If I were going to hit anyone with a spell, I'd pick something that they'd not think of, like their name as the counter." Harry said.

Snape and Lupin both blinked and turned to each other.

"Oh My God! Harry, you're turning into Lily!" Lupin said in mock aghast.

"Indeed. It does, actually, sound like something _she'd_ have said." Snape said musingly.

"Pretty ingenious, I'd say." Moody snarled, "Young Potter here's got a fine head on his shoulders. Knows how his enemy thinks. Good kid!" Moody said praising Harry, "Keep one step a head of those Death Eaters and they'll be unable to out smart you!" Moody turned toward Snape, Snape's hand tightened on his wand. "Excellent job there, Severus! Couldn't have done better myself. Using your opponents _own full name_, pure genius. As for you Lupin! You need to remember that!" Moody walked out the door of the study, "Lunch's ready, by the way!"

Everyone looked stunned. Including Snape.

* * * * *

Well, you know the routine by now. Give reviews, I'll get another chapter up. Of course, I'm getting myself ready for college, so soon I won't be able to update as often as I'd like. I'm hoping to get this story out of the way before I start college again, because studying takes up most of my time, obviously.


	7. Nifflers in the Kitchen

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten and Brian Brooks.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 7: Nifflers in the Kitchen

  


The kids (Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny) all trooped down stairs after Moody with Lupin and Snape close behind. Snape still looked pretty stunned, he'd _never_ actually been praised before. Oh he loved lording it over the others about how his spy work was _so_ important, but he'd _never_ got a truthful "Well done, Severus!" or "That was great, Snape!". Not even from Dumbledore and that getting praise from Moody was almost as good as getting praise from Dumbledore.

The kitchen was in disarray. Every pot, pan, dish and utensil was on the floor except for the ones that were on the table with the food in them.

"What happened?" Moody snarled obviously confused, "It wasn't like this when I looked down..."

"Oh, nothing to worry about!" Fred said cheerfully.

"Just got _ickle Ronniekins_ a new pet!"George said.

"What did you get him? A niffler?" Moody growled.

Fred and George looked at one another, both obviously worried.

"Er..."

"Yes, but..."

"...we knew that..."

"Ron wanted one...

"Yes, Ron wanted one, see and..."

"None of your excuses!" Mrs.Weasley shrieked, "Keep cleaning! You can clean and talk at the same time!"

"Molly," Lupin said, "let me help them at least..."

No, Remus. I will not hear of it. They bought the niffler, so they get to clean up after it."

Snape looked at the kitchen in disgust.

"Molly, perhaps you should let them use magic. After all, Moody told us lunch was ready and we still need to teach these students some complex spells." Snape said quietly.

Molly looked at Snape as though she was contemplating tearing his jugular out. Clearly, Snape was worried. Ron and Harry who were a bit behind Snape, but couldn't miss the tenseness in his back both stifled their laughter as best they could.

"I hate to say it, but Severus here's right!" Moody growled out, "I say we clean this up magically and then we can just mess things up again afterwards."

Molly looked at Mad-eye closely, then sighed, "Fine." She said wearily, "_Scourgify!_" The kitchen cleaned itself promptly. They all sat down to eat.

Ron and Harry talked about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny talked about what was in _The Quibbler_ this month, since they'd taken to reading it after meeting Luna Lovegood last year and decided that it wasn't that bad of a magazine. It did get the truth out about Lord Voldemort after all. It was also rather nice to discuss something in there that might or might not be true.

Professor Snape sat quietly as he listened to the twins tell Lupin about how they were doing with their joke shop and Moody was busily talking to Molly about this and that. Everyone soon finished their meals and began to go about their tasks.

Moody, Lupin and Snape all trooped back up stairs with the four students following close behind them.

* * * * *

Hey! To all my reviewers, I thank you. I know this one's boring, I can't help it.

To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: I'm actually quite happy to hear that you're hyper! LOL! It means your normal!

To sristi: Hey thanks. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my mind works in mysterious ways, it just does keep to one topic and it got bored. You can think Jessie Rose for getting me back on track.

To Jessie Rose: No it wasn't Sturgis that was killed by the Devil snare, it was Mr. Bode who worked for the Ministry. Sturgis was caught, but sent to Azkaban for six months, since he wasn't insane.


	8. Fighting Styles

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 8: Fighting Styles

  


Soon after they were back in the study, Snape noticed Brian sitting off in the corner on a stool. His long, sharp, nose in a _very_ large book, one that Hermione would have been appreciative of. Brian glanced up as he felt Snape's icy glare fix upon him. He lowered his eyes as though Snape was of no concern and continued reading. Snape cleared his throat trying to get Brian's attention. However, he was apparently being ignored.

"Hello, Brian." Lupin called over to the younger man cheerfully.

Brian glanced back up and waved, not returning the greeting any other way, and retreated back to his book.

"Brooks." Snape sneered, "Do you mind if we teach?"

Brian glanced back up at the Potions Master. "Not at all _Snivellus_."

Snape's face contorted with rage, but Brian took no note of it and turned his attention to Lupin. "So, what will you be teaching these bright ha-young ones today?"

Lupin looked at Brian just as scathingly as Molly or Jess would have, of course this went right over his head.

"We'll be training them on how to use _Prior Phobia_ today and then tomorrow we'll try another spell to see how the two react to one another." Lupin said when he didn't get a reaction out of Brian.

"Hmm. Sounds good. You've got what...about a month and a half, right?" Brian asked as he taped his chin.

Lupin nodded.

"Well, why don't you teach them some physical fighting styles. Death Eaters aren't going to be expecting a wizard or witch to fight back physically." Brian turned his attention to Snape, "Will they?"

Snape looked lost in thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, it'll catch _most_ of them off guard for a few moments. However, they are used to muggles using physical attacks. It'll work, but the effect will be short lived." Snape said as though he were talking to himself.

Brian shrugged, "As long as it works. Hmm. There are specific styles that muggles use that are good for fighters who are smaller and not nearly as strong as their opponents. The girls should probably learn those. Shoot! They might as well just learn as many as they can while they're here!"

The four students looked at each other and then at Lupin, Snape and Moody to see their reactions, since it seemed that Brian had just told the three Professors to teach them "hand-to-hand, no wands allowed" fighting techniques.

Snape looked like he was going to give the four of them a demonstration on how to break someone's neck with their barehands. Lupin looked increasingly annoyed and Moody looked like he was lost in thought.

"_You_ want _us_ to teach these students how to fight physically?" Snape said in a cold, quiet voice.

Brian looked to Snape and his brow furrowed. "I do _not_ believe that was what _I_ said, _Snivellus_. I said that they'd benefit by learning it _and_ that you should teach them. However, I did not _demand_ that these four be taught. I merely suggested it. I could teach them, however, I'd need help with it. I don't want to upset _any_ of you by accidently putting one of _your_ students out of commission. I'll gladly teach them, _if_ I could have a volunteer to help me."

The three Professors got very quiet for a moment.

Lupin spoke up, "Would you be willing to fight with a werewolf?"

Brian shrugged, "No problem, Moo-Mr. Lupin." Brian coughs loudly trying to cover his slip.

Lupin looked at Brian a little uneasily. "Okay then. Let's finish this lesson up and then will see if your ready for some basic fighting techniques." Lupin said to the students.

"Very well, Lupin." Snape said clearly annoyed, "Let us begin. Wands Out! Weasley, you and Potter shall begin first." Snape said to Ron.

Ron and Harry walked into the middle of the room and got into the dueling stance.

Snape looked at them both and checked their dueling stances. Seeing nothing wrong he glared, but said nothing and gave a curt nod to Moody who walked over to the two of them.

"Now, the Fear Spell should be used in defense in this exercise. We don't need you scaring your opponent half to death right from the get go. BEGIN!" Moody growled.

Harry used The Full Body Bind on Ron, who sadly hadn't time to counter or even dodge the spell. He feel into a heap, his arms straight at his sides and his legs snapped together. His jaw clamped shut. Harry looked at Ron sheepishly.

Moody scratched the side of his head, "Well, that's one way to stop the Fear Spell. Well, done Potter. _Finite Incantatem!_ Come on now, Weasley, up you get." He growled softly as he helped Ron to his feet.

"Sorry, Ron." Harry muttered.

"No problem, mate. I'm impressed. I kind of wasn't expecting you to use the Full Body Bind on me."

Harry just shrugged as they once again took up proper dueling stances. This time Ron used a tickling charm on Harry and Harry used the Fear Spell against Ron. The yellow light that errupted from Harry's wand took on the form of a giant spider. Ron began hurling charms at it.

"Ronald Gregory Weasley!" Ron yelled. The spider stayed put. Ron tryed again.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ron yelled, yet again the spider stayed put. The magical spider realized that it wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon so it started to move towards Ron as Harry giggled wildly while trying to tell Ron how to get rid of the spider.

Brian leaped up and grabbed his wand and shouted, "_Finite Incantatem!_"

Harry stopped laughing instantly as he got to his feet there were tears running down his cheeks fromm laughing so hard.

"Ron! Use the spell we learned to take care of boggarts!" Harry called.

Ron nodded his head and shouted, "_Riddikulus!_" The spider vanished.

"Clever." Lupin said smiling at Harry.

"Passable." Snape sneered looking at Harry and Ron.

"Not bad, but next time don't choose a spell that is so easily identified with something that can take on the shape of what is feared most. Most Death Eaters will immediately think that you've conjured a boggart and _Riddikulus_ to counter. Remember that. Passable!" Moody growled.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Brian said as he sat back down on his stool and resumed his reading. He had gotten up because the spider had not noticed him and had made his way over to the teachers. Therefore, making it utterly impossible for them to get to Harry to remove the tickling spell. Since, he was laughing so hard and couldn't remove it from himself.

"What's interesting, sir?" Hermione asked.

Brian sighed at the formality, "Just that Mr. Moody's right. That's all." He shrugged and went back to his book.

"But..." Hermione started, but was cut off when Snape told her and Ginny to take their positions.

Ginny and Hermione stepped into the middle of the room. Both took the position. Snape came and looked the two up and down checking that they were in the proper dueling stance as he had done to Harry and Ron. He only had to correct Ginny's stance, but with a nod to Moody everything else was fine.

Ginny used the Leg Locker curse on Hermione and was subject to seeing a sixteen year old Tom Riddle when Hermione used the Fear Spell against her. The tables were turned after Ginny said the counter, which was 'cheese' and was allowed to use the Fear spell on Hermione. Hermione's worst fear, McGonagall telling her that she'd failed everything and that she'd be sent home immediately and never be allowed back to school was easily countered with Hermione saying the words 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure!'

"Where did you come up with _that_?" Hermione asked Ginny as Harry laughed silently and Ron locked amused.

"Luna Lovegood. She said that back when we were riding the train last year before you and Ron came into the compartment." Ginny said, "And besides, it was also part of the Sorting Hat's song when my year arrived. Remember?"

"Oh." Was all Hermione could say.

"Well, that was impressive. Now, let's see if we can teach you some "hand-to-hand"combat shall we." Lupin said cheerfully to the four. He turned his attention to Brian, "Are you ready Mr. Brooks?"

"Anytime." Brian said as he sat down his book after memorizing the page number. Getting up from his stool as he put his wand on the table.

Lupin also put his wand down and began to get himself ready to attack. He rushed Brian who neatly stepped out of the way at the last moment letting Lupin pass him. Lupin rushed again and again. Every time he missed by mere inches of space as Brian stepped out of the way.

"I have never seen why you like these tactics better that magic. They wear you out faster." Lupin said slowly as he panted.

"Obviously because _most_ wizards don't know how to fight unless they use a wand. Even you don't." Brian said looking at Lupin with something akin to disgust. Moody moved over to Lupin.

"Easy there, Remus. Come on now, it definitely taught the kids something."

"Like what?" Lupin asked Moody curiously as he finally got his wind back.

"Simply put, what _not_ to do if their attacked." Moody said as he helped Lupin stand up properly. Lupin had his head down trying to keep from fainting.

Lupin nodded at Moody's statement acknowledging it as truth.

Snape looked at Brian. "Brooks! Why don't we see some real fighting? Hmm?" He said as he raised a brow.

Brian raised a brow as well, but nodded.

Snape stood his arms up and his hands curled into fists. Quickly, the two men were fighting. Each were good enough to keep the other from hitting them. They circled around the perimeter of a large rug that was on the floor. Quite suddenly Snape rushed Brian. Brian had not been expecting it and went down under Snape's fist. Of course, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to fight back. Soon both men were shouting scathing remarks at each other as they rolled trying to make the other yield.

Molly came up the stairs to get the children and Professors for dinner. She was talking to Dumbledore, since Dumbledore had come to talk to Snape. The sight that met their eyes when they opened the door to the study was one of much talk at dinner later. Snape was still sitting on top of Brian's stomach attempting to strangle the younger man while Brian was trying to beat Snape's face into a bloody pulp. Which was made difficult by the fact that Snape kept moving his face away from the offending fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Mrs. Weasley cried in anger.

Snape looked at Mrs. Weasley with a rather shocked expression on his face. Brian had merely seen Snape take his eyes off of him for a moment. He hadn't heard Mrs. Weasley since his ears were filled by an ever dull ringing. He took the opportunity to punch Snape right in the eye and then in the gut. Snape's breath was knocked from him and he let go of Brian's throat and rolled off of him. This made it easier for Brian to breath. As both men sucked in air like goldfish Molly berated them for fighting in front of the children. Of course all four of them protested.

"Mrs. Weasley, they weren't fighting..." Harry said.

"Yeah, mum. They were demonstrating..." Ron said.

"They're going to teach us how to defend ourselves, mum..." Ginny said.

"In case Death Eaters get a hold of our wands or something..." Hermione said.

"So, we're not _completely _helpless, in case such a thing happens." Harry finished.

Molly looked down her nose at the children. "Go down to dinner." She said quietly. Both Ron and Ginny gulped then nodded and headed down the stairs with Harry and Hermione following close behind.

* * * * *

"You two have made a spectacle of yourselves!" Molly snarled at Brian and Snape. Both who had now gotten their wind back and were now standing in front of her bruised and bloody. Since Snape had managed to cut Brian's lip with his knuckles before he'd wrapped his hands around Brian's neck. Brian also had gotten Snape in the mouth and had, of course, socked him in the eye which was now swelling.

"Go clean yourselves up and then come to dinner. Severus, you _will_ join us for dinner." Molly said dangerously as she walked out the door.

Both men looked to Dumbledore who's eyes didn't hold their usual warmth.

"I would hope that, before the school term starts, you two will be able to put your differences aside." Dumbledore said, then turned to Snape, "We must speak Severus." With that he left the room.

Moody looked a little uneasily out the door. "Hmm. Wonder why they didn't berate us? Eh Lupin."

Remus nodded. "Indeed."

The two ex-Professors of the Defense Against the Dark Arts left to go down to dinner and let the Potions Master and one of the new Defense Professors clean themselves up.

  
  


Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are. Okay, I know that in this chapter Brian continually calls Snape, Snivellus. The two main reasons for this are: 1) It has only been about a month since the little scene in the kitchen, so Brian's still a little ticked at Snape. He's trying to irk Snape. 2) Brian's already let it slip, so there is really no point in turning back to the way things were before.

  


To LittleEar Big Ear's Sis: As always, I'm glad you're enjoying it.

  


To Mella deRanged: I'm glad you found it interesting. As for the possibility of Brian being Sirius, well, I won't give the plot away, but there is a possibility that he _could_ be. He definitely _acts_ like Sirius. Also, in my minds eye Brian does look kind of like a "bleached" version of Sirius. However, you're going to have to read and find out.


	9. Reflectorius

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 9: _Reflectorius_

  


The next day the four students awoke, ate breakfast and went to the study to learn from Lupin and Moody a new spell they were to try. Jess was in there as well writing out a letter.

"Hello Jess." Lupin called to the young witch.

"Hello Remus. How are you?" She said kindly, never taking her eyes from the parchment that she was diligently working on.

"Fine. You?" Remus said, making small talk while they waited for Snape and Moody.

"I'm well." She looked up a slight smile on her face, "Well, what are you going to teach these young students _this_ time?" Her eyes sparkled merrily as she said this. Since she had been down at dinner last night she'd heard everything about Snape and Brooks' fight.

"Nothing dangerous." Lupin said quickly, "Just the Reflector Spell."

"Hmm. Complex isn't it?"

"Yes, but I know these students can handle it." Lupin said grinning.

"Well, I do hope so. After all I've heard I hope they'll do well this year in Defense Against the Dark Arts." She sighed, "Sometimes I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking when he made us teachers this year."

"Always trust Professor Dumbledore to know something you don't." Lupin said.

Jess shrugged.

Moody and Snape walked in.

"Good, now we can start. You don't mind do you, Jess?" Lupin asked pleasantly.

"Not at all. Give me a second, I'll finish this up and then I can watch. That is, if you'll let me." She asked glancing up at the three Professors.

"Of course, girl. No need to ask." Moody growled.

Lupin nodded. "Alastor's right. There's no reason to ask."

Jess looked at Snape. He glared at her, "I have no problem with it. I doubt that you're going to try to beat me up like your colleague did."

"Of course, Severus. Wouldn't dare try to take on the Potions Master of Hogwarts. He might poison me at the feast or something like that _if_ I actually managed to beat him." Jess said with a smile.

Snape raised a brow, "What, and have that prat, Brooks, seeking retribution? I think not Miss Cotten. Besides, you wouldn't deserve it. Why would I poison someone who only got lucky, once?"

"Good point. Well, I believe I'm finished. So, let the teaching commence."

The "teachers" nodded.

"Okay, then, take out your wands. Now this lesson we'll be learning the Reflector Spell. Can anyone tell me what it does?" Lupin asked.

To everyone's surprise, Ginny's hand shot into the air. Lupin nodded at her.

"The Reflector Spell reflects spells back into your opponents face." Ginny said.

"Exactly, Ms. Weasley. Can you tell me _why_ it's needed?" Lupin asked again.

"Because the Reflector Spell can be used against a caster of other spells such as: The Full Body Bind; The Leg Locker Curse and The Tickling Charm. It also, often works on other spells that effect the body, however, no ones sure if it'll work on The Killing Curse or any of the Unforgivables for that matter." Ginny stated clearly.

Lupin grinned and nodded. "Exactly so, Ms. Weasley, now let us begin. _Reflectorius!_" Lupin said waving his wand and showing them the spell which they were to work on. They each copied the wand movements that Lupin had done and each shouted, "_Reflectorius!_" Out of each of their wands shot out an opaque pink mist, which was exactly what shot out of Remus' wand.

Lupin nodded. "Very good. Let's continue. Now, I'll turn things over to _Professor_ Moody."

Moody got up and explained the details to them of what they were going to be doing. "Now, you see, we're going to be firing spells at you. No matter what kind of spell or charm it is you use this spell. Got it!" The children nodded. "Good. The reason why we'll be doing this is to show you what spells will be reflected and those that'll just cut right through. HOWEVER, we will not be using the Unforgivables on you. You already know that this spell doesn't work against them."

The four students nodded again and began to prepare themselves. Spell after spell was cast and every time the children had to maneuver the Reflector Spell to reflect the spells back across the room at their casters. This went on until lunch time. The four students left the room quickly, Ron being the first one out the door as Harry, Hermione and Ginny followed laughing silently about Ron's need to eat.

When the students were most definitely out of ear shot Lupin turned to Jess.

"Well, what did you think?" He asked apprehensively, since she was the second Defense teacher this year and would be teaching the children defensive spells.

"Outstanding!" She said and went down to lunch with the others following close behind.

* * * * *

  


Mella deRanged: Well, I must say you're doing a pretty good job of trying to figure out _who_ Brian _really_ is. I won't say _who_ yet though. Sorry, that would give too much away. Funny, though you seem to be the only one trying to get clues from me. I will say this, he _is _someone from the Marauders time. Can you guess how that's possible with him only being in his twentys? All the others (Snape, Lupin, Sirius, Pettigrew, etc.) should be around 42 by now.

  


Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Thanks again.


	10. On The Hogwarts Express

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 10: On The Hogwarts Express

  


A month and a half had past and "The Great Gryffindor Quartet", this included Ginny, were ready and eager to return to Hogwarts. They were all curious about who their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teachers were going to be. They'd heard from Lupin, who'd gotten the information from Dumbledore that the Defense Lessons were going to become a double period because both teachers had important things to teach the students and neither wanted to come in at different days. The decision had a few opponents, The Malfoy Family was one. Obviously, they either didn't want the children to learn how to defend themselves or Draco didn't want to be in the classroom with the Defense Teachers longer than he had to be.

"The Great Gryffindor Trio" also had gotten their scores from their O.W.L.S. during that month and a half and every one of them had made an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, for which both Harry and Ron sobbed uncontrollably as they realized they'd have to spend another two years with Snape. Hermione, of course, got perfect scores on everything.

Now that everything was over here and the day had finally come for them to journey through the passage to Platform Nine and Three-quarters.

There was much to do to get ready, such as: make sure everything was packed, make sure the animals had been fed and were now in their cages and of course make sure everyone made it to Platform Nine and three-quarters. Luckily, this time around The Order only had to worry about Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, who were the only ones left in school.

Each of them were currently down stairs in the hallway waiting for instructions from Mrs. Weasley.

"Is everyone ready?" She called.

"Yes." They all called.

"Good! Harry, you're with Brian and Jess. Ron. Ginny, you're with us. Hermione, you're with Lupin and Bill. Moody will handle the luggage again. Alright, off you go!" She said to Harry as Jess and Brian came down the stairs in muggle attire, which they pulled off flawlessly. Both wore blue jeans and a t-shirt. Brian's was a black Harley-Davidson t-shirt while Jess's was one with horses on the front. They put their trunks with the others and then came up to get Harry.

"Ready?" Brian asked Mrs. Weasley.

"He's all yours." She said.

"Well, come on Harry, we don't want to keep the Hogwarts Express waiting, do we?" Brian asked and opened the door.

Soon they were walking along outside and enjoying the bright sun light. Nothing happened as they quickly slipped through the passage between Platforms nine and ten. Harry looked extremely depressed. Brian leaned a little towards him.

  


"What's the matter?" He whispered to Harry.

"Nothing." Harry quickly lied, which earned him a rather undignified snort from Brian. Harry looked at him in surprise. Brian looked at him disapprovingly as though he knew what Harry was thinking.

"You miss him. You'll always miss him. You'll be forever without him, but that doesn't make it any easier to deal with. In fact, it makes it all the harder. If you could you'd go back and stop all this, but you can't. Listen, Harry, I may have not known him, but I _do _know what you're going through. If you need to talk, or anything, let me know. I'll listen and I'm not going to judge." Brian said to Harry quietly. Harry looked at Brian in shock.

"Well, hello, Molly. Arthur." Jess called from behind them. "Any trouble with your lot this year?"

Brian whispered to Harry, "And that, dear Harry, is why I let _her_ speak when undercover."

"Not a bit of trouble." Mrs. Weasley said cheerfully, "Especially now, with the twins graduated."

Harry hid a grin behind his hand. Brian gave a lop-sided grin to Molly.

Bill, Lupin and Hermione came soon after.

"Everything well, Bill?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Perfect." Bill answered.

The train whistle blew loudly and steam billowed out of the smoke stack.

"Quick now, get on!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply as Jess and Brian got on the train. Taking their luggage from the cart that Moody had just pushed through. Brian was soon back out and hefted Hermione's trunk into the train. Mr. Weasley got Ginny's trunk and Ron and Harry both got their own on to the train. While Mrs. Weasley handed them the cages that contained their familiars.

Harry and Ginny were soon looking for a place to sit while Ron and Hermione had to go to the front to get instructions from the Head Boy and Girl. Harry and Ginny couldn't believe how many first years were on the train. There seemed to be more of them than ever before.

"Harry? Ginny?" A familiar voice called to them. It was Brian, he was looking at them curiously.

"Oh hello, Brian." Ginny said, "We're just looking for a compartment."

"Well, why not come in here?" He asked looking hopefully at each of them.

"Well, we...er..._need_ to find..." Ginny paused for a moment, but Harry picked up the line quickly.

"...Neville and Luna." Harry said hoping that Brian didn't by chance have Neville and Luna in there with him.

He didn't mind Brian really, but he was tired of the slightly older man's insistence that he needed to open up and talk about Sirius' death. He was tired of Brian's insistence that _he_ was the right person to take things to if he decided to talk.

"Oh." Brian said looking slightly put out, "Well, I hope you find them."

Ginny let out a small sigh of relief.

"Thank you." She whispered. "I'm afraid the man's a bit weird."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"I mean, he's nice. Too nice. I'm a bit worried he might be like Tom Riddle, only _very_ real and _very _here." Ginny murmured.

Harry wondered about this statement as they made it to the last car and _finally_ found Luna and Neville. They had the compartment to themselves and soon the four of them were talking about how their summers were and how much they were looking forward to this year.

* * * * *

  


To RogueFanKC: Hey, not bad. Now, can you tell me how Brian knows to call Snape, Snivellus and Lupin, Moony? Hey, that's why I rewrote it because JKR is very good at what she does and I didn't want the story to come out as an Alternate Universe fic. Anyway, glad you enjoyed it so far.

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Thank you.

  


To Jeanne: Okay, I won't give away _who_ Brian really is. It'd give away far too much information. I'm not saying this to be rude, but I fear that once I do give it away people will stop being interested in reading it and reviewing it.


	11. Trouble on the Train

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 11: Trouble on the Train

  


Hermione and Ron soon joined Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna. The two of them told them about Malfoy being a prat at the meeting. Since, that day before Harry's first year when he'd first met Malfoy in Madame Malkin's, Harry had loathed Malfoy.

Just as though that thought had conjured "The Great Slytherin Prat", there he was looking as smug as ever. His prefect badge pinned to the front of his robes as he sneered down at the lot.

"Well, this carriage is definitely no good, there's mudbloods, squibs, and muggle lovers in this compartment." He said as Crabbie and Goyle snickered.

"Why don't you just get out of here, Malfoy!" Ron said coldly.

"Hmm. Perhaps I should I wouldn't want to dirty my hands and shoes with your filth, Weasel" Malfoy sneered at Ron.

Ron was tired of taking this kind of treatment from Malfoy he launched himself at Malfoy with a howl of furry and began to try to pummel him into the floor of the hallway much like Snape had done to Brian when it was suggested that they learn how to fight muggle style. Which, amazingly, the others agreed and both Brian and Snape had decided, though rather grudgingly for two people who _really_ didn't know each other, that they'd both teach the four Hogwarts students.

Harry and Neville ran outside the compartment while Hermione screamed at Ron to quit acting like a barbarian and Pansy Parkinson screamed in fright at what was being done to Malfoy as Crabbe and Goyle tried to help Draco get free from Ron's grasp. As Ron was now doing a perfect imitation of Snape with his hands wrapped around Malfoy's throat.

Suddenly, there was a bang and Jess walked up to the two of them. She looked coldly at both Ron and Malfoy.

"Get off him." She said. Ron complied looking very abashed. Jess helped Malfoy to his feet and brushed him off. She glared daggers at both boys. "What," she asked exasperated, "am I to do with the two of you, hmm?"

"He started it!" Ron shouted.

"I was walking along minding my own business and he attacked me! Besides, Weasley, she can't do anything!" Malfoy said looking rather smug.

"Oh?" Jess asked coldly. "Ten points from both Griffindor and..." she looked at Malfoy's badge, "Slytherin for fighting on the train and another five from each because you," she pointed to Ron, "yelled at me and you," she pointed to Malfoy, "thought that one of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers couldn't _do_ anything about your ignorance!"

Both Malfoy and Ron were mollified as Jess went up front to owl Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape about their prefects behavior.

* * * * *

  


Okay, _really_ short chapter! I accidently wrote out Chapter 12 before I wrote out this one and that one definitely makes up for this one. So, read and review. While I get Chapter 12 finished.

* * * * *

  


To all my reviewers who have tried to guess who Brian is well, Rogue got it half right. Rogue got who he is, and even if I get a definite answer to who he _was_ I'm not telling, but please keep reviewing. It keeps me motivated to write out the story.

  


To RogueFanKC: Well, _Brian_ will definitely get his chance this time. Don't worry, if I keep getting splendid reviews then this fic will definitely be going on for a while.

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Lovely? Well, okay. I'm glad you're enjoying it!

  


To dreamer43: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!


	12. The Sorting Hat's Really Weird Song

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 12: The Sorting Hat's _Really_ Weird Song

  


When the train finally made it to the Hogsmeade Station, "The Great Gryffindor Trio" had not seen nor heard the last from "The Great Slytherin Prat" and his cronies. They were just beginning to get out of their carriage, which was guided by thestrals, when Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, was seen sneering in their direction.

"Well, well, well! They don't have a teacher this time to fight their battles for them!" Malfoy said as Crabbe and Goyle sniggered. Malfoy sneered in Hermione's direction in a rather babyish voice, "You didn't decide to stay home with mummy and daddy, little mudblood?"

Ron was about to take exception to Malfoy's face, but a cold voice stopped him.

"Is there a problem here?" Brian snarled as he glared at Malfoy. It was obvious, even to Crabbe and Goyle, that he had over heard Malfoy.

"Why no, _sir_. Er..." Malfoy stopped and looked up at Brian's lean face with wide, innocent eyes.

"Professor Brooks, I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Cotten. Mr.?" Brian said coldly.

"Malfoy." Draco said pompously.

"Malfoy?" Brian said rather incredulously. "Surely, _you_ can not be The Great Morgan Malfoy's heir! Are you?"

Malfoy sneered as though he loathed the name that Brian had used.

"Yes," he said hauntingly, "I am, but he's _really_ not that great." Draco spun around on his heels and marched off with his back ridged.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Brian and looked up at him.

"Pro...Professor?" Hermione said timidly, since Harry and Ginny had told her and Ron what they thought about Brian.

"Hmm?" Brian said snapping out of whatever trance he was in.

"Who...who's Morgan Malfoy?" Hermione asked quietly.

Brian noticed the trepidation that Hermione felt towards him and suddenly felt very worried.

"Morgan Malfoy was the very first Malfoy to attend Hogwarts over a thousand years ago. Back then, The Four Founders chose the students and Morgan was chosen by Godric Gryffindor." Brian said then stood a little straighter, "Well, come on then, what are you all waiting for we've a feast to attend and a sorting to watch, don't we?" He said in a cheerful voice that hid all other emotions.

"The Great Gryffindor Trio" watched Brian's retreating frame in shock. So, not _every_ Malfoy had been a Slytherin. The trio went in to The Great Hall, luckily, before The Sorting Ceremony had even started and found seats at The Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall came in followed by some very terrified and very young looking first years. She set the stool down and put The Sorting Hat on top of it. A tear at the base of the hat opened wide and the hat began to sing.

  


"Once, when I was new, not old,

I was not the Keeper of the Secrets I now hold.

Once, there were great wizards four,

who built this castle's halls and doors.

When they ruled here,

there was nothing to fear.

Until one of them became consumed,

and forgotten in the gloom.

The others did not realize his fall from grace,

until the _last_ Championship Race.

When Slytherin chose a Gryffindor true,

to carry on his deadly taboo.

Then the other three decided that I should be,

keeper of a magical key.

That I should choose the best,

while The Founders found their eternal rest.

Send the wisest here to me,

cried Ravenclaw and that is how my decision shall be!

Send me the courageous and the bold,

yelled Gryffindor and that is how my decision shall hold!

Send me the most cunning,

Slytherin hissed and that's how my decision shall be running!

Send me all the true, 

called Hufflepuff and that is how my decision shall be held to!

So, then the three sent Slytherin to and fro,

but there was no where safe for him to go.

Some say he went to a western isle,

where it's said he left after a while.

The others worked in harmony and peace, 

until each left this world at least.

Now, later on, I corrected a mistake,

one that crafty Salazar did make.

I knew the soul of that very boy,

that Slytherin used and discarded like a child does with a toy.

I placed him in Gryffindor which was best,

and let's hope he's enjoying his now justly given rest."

  


The Sorting Hat became still to the very quiet room. Not a single person clapped or shouted when The Sorting Hat finished it's song. Everyone just stared at it, looking as though their jaws were going to become unhinged.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and called, "Applebee, Amelia!"

Amelia came forward shaking with fright and sat down on the stool. The hat was so large that it practically covered her entire face. The Hat took a few seconds then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped and cheered in a rather subdued tone.

One by one the first years were called to the stool and one by one all twelve were seated at their respective tables. Each time, the house that was called gave rather unenthusiastic cheers and clapped hollowly.

Dumbledore stood up to get everyone's attention which he got immediately, some of the older students were hoping that he might have an answer to the Sorting Hat's strange song. However, that was not to be the case.

"Hello and welcome, to both new and returning students, to Hogwarts! I'm very please that perhaps this year the students can remember that using magic in the corridors is strictly forbidden! As is going into the Forbidden Forest! Also, Mr. Filch has a rather extensive list of things that are unallowed in the school and which will be confiscated if he sees any of you with them. As for this year, I'd like to welcome both Professor Cotten and Professor Brooks to the Hogwarts staff. They both shall be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which shall now be a double period. Now, let us eat!"

The plates at all of the tables filled with food as Dumbledore sat down and the students began to fill their lates and their mouths with food.

"Crikey!" Ron exclaimed as noise _finally_ returned to The Great Hall, "That _had_ to be the _weirdest_ song that's ever came out of that hat!"

Most of the other Gryffindor's agreed. That was indeed the weirdest song they'd heard from the hat in all their years at Hogwarts.

  


The food at the tables was soon cleared as the students got up to go to their dorms for a well earned peaceful sleep. Harry hung back as he watched Ron and Hermione, along with the new prefects Colin Creevy and Marie Merryweather, lead the new first years out of the Great Hall. Harry watched Brian converse with Professor Sinistra, he shook his head and walked out of the Great Hall before anyone could notice that he'd been watching the Head Table.

Harry thought about what Ginny had said to him on the train. Was it possible that he could be like Tom Riddle from the diary? Could it be possible that he was being _too_ nice just so he could get closer to Harry and kill him? Brooks was nice, but Ginny was right he _was_ too nice and now that he was a professor only made Harry worry more. He now had to be even more careful than before. With Umbridge it had only been the Ministry that Harry had to keep at bay, but _if_ what Ginny said was true Brooks could be working for Voldemort and Harry didn't like that idea at all.

Harry reached the portrait of The Fat Lady and said the password, "Gluttonous Gargoyles." Whoever thought that password up was totally warped in the head.

* * * * *

  


To RogueFanKC: Ooooo! You hit the nail on the head, with Jess. Yeah, there is something more than you think going on with her. As for your question, the answer is eventually, though not right away. To be quite honest, I don't think all of the teachers know _everything_ about Brian. Also, Umbridge, yeah I do intend on bringing her back and coming in during one of the Defense lessons. I just haven't decided who'll be teaching the first part, yet. :) The thought of what those two could do to her...I find most...amusing. As for why I didn't make Malfoy more pissed is because I figured after a couple of months he probably have gotten over it. He's really never struck me as the passive-aggressive type. If that were the case he'd have not tried to hex Harry so many times.

  


To Samantha: Hey, there is nothing wrong with Elisa! Elisa was my second favorite female character (what can I say, I liked them all, but decided that I liked some more than others) Demona was and still is my first, probably because she was a bit more of an in-your-face kind of character than Elisa was and the general action/adventure heroine was more or less brainless (try Batman or Superman for examples), so I chose Demona for her brashness if nothing else. *chuckles* I don't know about Brian and Snape. Seeing that I like both they probably will, but I'm kind of typing this as I go. As fir Harry, Puberty has this lovely way of zinging you from one spectrum of the emotional field to the next. Sirius' death has definitely done that to Harry. He's depressed, he _might_ even be suicidal. *shrugs* At this point we'll just have to wait and see what my mind comes up with. There already is a pairing there, but I haven't gone into it that much yet. Harry & Luna? Oh now there's one I haven't seen yet! Hmm, I don't think so, Luna and Harry are okay as friends but I really don't think they'd do well as a couple. Sorry. I don't know about HP characters yet. I thank you! *huge grin* That was a great review and it was needed. It got my creative juices flowing again.

  


Dreamer43: *gasp/faint/twitch* Okay! I relent! I relent! You're right on both accounts! Now, can you figure out _how_ that's possible? Thanks for your review!


	13. The Soul Shifters

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 13: The Soul Shifters

  


Harry awoke the next day no one else was in the dormitory so they must all be down at breakfast. Harry quickly got dressed and went down the stairs. Ron and Hermione were in the common room.

"Bout time mate. We were just going to come up after you. Come on, let's go get breakfast!" Ron said really fast as he started towards the portrait hole and went through.

Hermione followed and soon Harry went through as well.

When they got to the Great Hall they sat down in their seats at the Gryffindor table and filled their plates up with food as Professor McGonagall went along handing out their timetables. Harry looked at his and his heart fell to his feet. Ron had a horrified look on his face and Hermione practically fumed.

"H-harry!" Ron said in a gruff whisper, "Tell me my timetable is wrong! Tell me we're _not_ having Defense with the Slytherins!"

"I would Ron, but I'd be lying if I did." Harry said his heart pounding so hard he could hear it.

"I just can't believe it!" Hermione snarled indignantly, "Of _all _the houses they could put us with, why _them_?"

Ron and Harry shrugged.

"Did you notice that we've got Potions right after that? Then Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology?" Hermione asked as both Harry and Ron looked down At their timetables to see if it was true. Sure enough, every class that was a double period had been scheduled for the very same day. Three of those classes were with the Slytherins which made Harry and Ron want to retch.

"Well, let's get this day over with!" Hermione said curtly and left to go to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. Everyone started filing in and the class could catch snippets of conversation coming down the hall from both of their Professors.

"...if you weren't so busy stuffing your face..." Jess said.

"I know! All right woman! Leave me be!" Brian said as he opened the door to the class room.

Jess marched in rather indignantly as Brian gave a rather playful smirk to the class. She turned, the robes she was wearing flared and spun around her legs dramaticly as she flipped her waist length hair over her shoulder. Brian just turned and raised a brow at her and then spoke his mind.

"You know you could give Professor Snape lessons on how to be dramatic?" Brian said grinning.

"I know. Now, this class is sixth year Gyffindors and Slytherins, right?" Jess said curtly.

The class nodded.

"Very well, Professor Brooks will teach you first and I will return later." Jess said annoyed at Brian because he was mouthing along with her. "_If_ any one needs me I'll be in the staff room working on my lesson plan."

The class nodded and Brian stood from the chair behind his desk.

"Well, I talked with Professor Dumbledore earlier this year. It seems you've had a very interesting six years with each Defense Professor leaving you high and dry after only a year. Well, let's say I and Professor Cotten were quite appalled so we'll be beginning where you left off with Professor...er...Crouch-Moody. Now, I've recieved a letter from Professor Lupin saying that you studied _most_ of the Dark Creatures with him. While the fake Moody taught you curses. You're behind quite a bit and I really am quite empressed that _all_ of you were capable of getting Outstandings on your O.W.L.S., given the irregularly of the situation. Now, my job is simple, I'm to teach you about Dark Beings, while Professor Cotten will teach you how to use magic to Defend Against them. Everyone alright with that?" Brian said to them as he watched each of their heads nod.

"Good! So, we'll start today by discussing Soul Shifters. Can anyone," Hermione's hand came into the air, "besides Ms. Granger, tell me what a Soul Shifter is?"

Everyone looked around, this was new. Hermione stretched her hand up way high. Malfoy raised his hand up.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" Brian said pleasantly.

"A Soul Shifter is a being that can remove its soul from its own body and possess another beings or creatures body. Therefore, making such beings highly dangerous because the soul of the one possessed might accidently be sucked out of the body while the possessor is freed to go back to his own." Malfoy said.

Brian nodded and then said, "Well, that's close enough. That _is_ what your book says anyway. Five points to Slytherin. Now, there are three sorts of beings that can become Soul Shifters and are usually ones that are highly dangerous to begin with. The first one being the vampire, its aversion to the sun and its nocturnal habits make it a prime candidate for being a Soul Shifter. Most vampires possess the dead which makes it necessary for them to drink blood since the body has none of its own. The second being that can be a Soul Shifter are ghosts or other restless spirits. The spirits most notorious for doing this are _not_ here at Hogwarts! They are known as banshees. Most banshees will possess someone they knew before or they might enter a soon to be mothers womb and possess the unborn infant. They are known to leave the child's body as soon as the mother is ready to give birth leaving the child soulless. Therefore effectively killing the child. The last being that has the possibility to Soul Shift are called gargoyles. These are _real_ gargoyles and _not_ the magically animated ones you have here at the school. They turn to stone during the day and come alive at night. Most gargoyles that are Soul Shifters do not realize that they are in fact capable of this complicated act. Many leave their bodies when they first turn to stone and enter a human's body until they are alive again during the night. There are some who due to ignorance and loathing will become trapped in their stone casings even longer than just during the day. It is said that in New York City that there is a small clan of gargoyles that had a magical spell put on them by a young wizard who was maddened by grief because he thought that their showing up to save the humans had killed the princess of the castle. They were said to have been a sleep for a thousand years before a muggle man came and moved the castle to the top of a giant skyscraper, literally, moving the castle above the clouds which the terms of the spell put upon them said that they'd sleep until the castle was indeed above the clouds. Those few, though I'm skeptical on whether or not they _really_ exist, might have been capable of going into a mothers womb and becoming her child until that child was destined to die. That being the time for the soul of the gargoyle to leave the human body and find a new one or return to their stone casing."

Hermione was writing furiously as the bell that signaled that the single classes were over and that the second part of the sixth years double period would soon be beginning.

Brian stood up straight because he'd been leaning back on his hands which were on top of his desk. "Okay, class for homework I want you all to do a three foot essay on the different types of Soul Shifters and the different ways they can Soul Shift and what you think about them in general."

Professor Cotten came in and assessed the situation.

"I take it that there were no problems?" She asked.

"None at all, if _you_ have any troubles let me know. I'll be in the staff room. They're all yours." Brian said as he flipped his waist length ponytail over his right shoulder and left for the staff room.

* * * * *

  


Cool! I'm absolutely loving the excellent reviews ya'll are giving me.

  


To Mella deRanged: I highly doubt that Harry's going to go out with Cho or even fantasize about it anymore since OotP made it pretty clear that Harry no longer liked her. As for Harry/Luna, nope not going to go there. I truly doubt Harry's going to be with _anyone_ in this fic.

  


To dreamer43: *chuckles* Well, I definitely made _your_ day! I guess this chapter gives away the how, but that's okay. Since I only wait for three reviews, sometimes I do get more in at a time, I'm able to insert my thanks into the end of these chapters. I like the fact that ya'll are reading them since it makes these statements that much more meaningful. I know it let's the fans know that I listen to them and that's important. Thanks for your coment and don't worry this fic will continue.

  



	14. Revelare, Polyjuice, Griffins and Moonfl...

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Important Author's Note: When ever anything is being pronounced, such as the word Revelare (Latin for reveal) two e's signify the long e sound as it feet. One e signifies a short e sound as in bed. I do not know how to pronounce the Latin word, but I really don't care how it's really pronounced.

  


Chapter 14: _Revelare, _Polyjuice Potion, Griffins and Moonflowers

  


Professor Cotten snorted as Professor Brooks shut the door. She looked about at the class.

"I'm to assume that he discussed Soul Shifters with you, am I correct in that assumption?" She said slowly and barely above a whisper. The class nodded. "Good." She said in that same deathly soft voice and just as slowly. The whole class was transfixed upon her every movement. "Today, I will be teaching you a spell which will reveal those who are being possessed by a Soul Shifter. This spell is highly complex and I would find it very doubtful if you were capable of doing this spell on your first try. However, I expect some effort to go into this lesson. I have the upmost confidence in all of you. As long as you put forth some effort, I _will_ award you house points. Now, let us begin with the wand waving." She did a complicated twisting of her left wrist and then slowed it down to show the students how it was done.

Everyone copied her and only Hermione and Dean got it right the first time around. It took the majority of the class at least three more times before they got it right.

"Very good everyone. Five points for each Gryffindor and Slytherin. Now repeat after me...Reevelare!"

"Reevelare!" The whole class chorused.

"Good! Very good. Excellent, on you pronunciation. Five points for each Gryffindor and Slytherin." Jess said happily. "I must say, I'm very impressed. Mr. Malfoy, will you please stop acting like Professor Brooks! I do not need another immature male in this class room to deal with." She said not even glancing in Malfoy's direction as he started mouthing with her.

Malfoy looked genuinely shocked.

"Now, since I have _everyone's_ attention, I'd like for you to try this spell on a partner. If your doing it correctly your partner should only feel a tingling sensation, unless they're being possessed. If that's the case then the body that's being possessed should start to change from one form to another. The Soul Shifter should emerge and the edges should be rather blurry. The more the Soul Shifter fights, the more blurry the outline of the person gets. Once you point your wand away from the person who is your partner the spell will dissipate rather quickly. Especially if your partner is not possessed." Professor Cotten said cheekily.

Everyone paired off and began to practice the spell. No one changed or became blurry, but everyone felt a tingling sensation running up and down their spine. The bell rang and the class marched off for potions after being told that they had to read the chapter three and practice _Revelare._

"Well, that was the most interesting lesson we've had in a long time, wasn't it?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"I'll say. That was bloody brilliant! Could you imagine someone being possessed by something like a vampire?" Ron said awe struck.

"I wouldn't want to imagine it." Harry said deep in thought, "I've already got enough problems with Voldemort trying to possess me."

"You know, Harry, you might want to talk to Professor Snape about getting Occulmency lessons again. You can do it right after potions after everyone's gone." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I think I will." Harry said dejectedly.

They reached the potions class room where everyone was standing just outside the door while some third year Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were filing out of the class room. The sixth years went in. Professor Snape was standing in front of his desk waiting.

"Today we will be learning how to make Polyjuice Potion. It is a very complex potion to brew and I expect that you sixth year students will be able to brew such a potion, simply because you were capable of getting an Outstanding. It utterly amazes me with some of you." Snape said as he glared at Harry and Ron. "However, at least Longbottom is not here. Now, here are your instructions for the potion. It should take about a month before it is ready. Begin."

The students all began to mix their ingredients. Snape came over to Harry, Ron and Hermione's desk.

He spoke quietly to them, "The Headmaster has told me something highly amusing about you three and a cat hair in second year. I would suggest that you come here tonight at six o'clock."

The three friends each looked at one another in horror as they prepared their Polyjuice Potion.

Professor Snape told them that for homework they would have to

The bell rang an hour later, signaling that the class was over and the whole class trooped to the Great Hall for lunch.

Hagrid came up to the Gryffindor table just as Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting down.

"Hello, you."

"Hey, Hagrid. What have you got planned for our next Care of Magical Creatures lesson?" Ron asked.

"Oh, you'll see. I'm saving it for a big surprise." Hagrid said smiling as he went up to the staff table.

"Oh no." Hermione groaned, "He's probably got something even more dangerous than last time."

The kids quickly ate their food and the sixth year Gryffindor and Slytherins went down to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Brooks was out there with Hagrid stroking a large eagle like creature's neck.

"Oooooh! Hagrid has griffins!" Hermione said in an awed voice.

Malfoy drawled, "Oh how wonderful! First hippogriffs, now griffins. This school is going to the birds."

The griffin that Professor Brooks was petting turned its head toward Malfoy and snorted with contempt. The Gryffindors started to laugh.

"Now gather round! Gather round! These 'ere be Professor Brooks' lot of griffins. He's kindly let me use them for this lesson. I'll let 'im tell ya abou' them."

"Thank you, Hagrid! Now, like hippogriffs, griffins are extremely intellegent and can become highly offended. So, _if_ you offend one I'm not taking you to the hospital wing! You can bleed your life out right here on the grounds! These griffins are very hard to offend, but don't go trying their patients especially those three there in that paddock and this one here. They're pregnant and so their patients is rather thin right now! Everyone got that?" Professor Brooks asked looking directly at Malfoy who was paying the upmost attention especially after Brian said he'd leave any of them there to die. Malfoy nodded.

"Good." Professor Brooks said nodding, "Okay, Hagrid, who are your best students usually?"

"I'd say all of them, but 'arry, Ron and 'ermione are my very best students."

"Okay! You three, come here." Brian led them over to the paddock where the other three pregnant griffins were kept. "I expect that you know to be very careful about what you say, right?"

They nodded.

"Good! These three aren't near as Nika to their birthing, but they're still exceptionally edgy. Be sweet and feed them what's in the buckets there and they'll be pretty placid. They don't like to move much, but do _not_ tempt their tempers."

The trio went into the paddock watching the griffins carefully.

"Don't make any sudden movements. Move slowly, yet deliberately towards them. They'll only attack you if they think your going to attack them." Professor Brooks said.

Hermione went up to a rust colored one and slowly inched her hand towards the feathers on her neck. The griffin, which had a black harness on turned her head and sniffed Hermione's hand. Hermione stood there watching as the griffin took a good sniff and then put her beak under Hermione's hand to be petted. Hermione relaxed and petted the gorgeous creatures head.

Ron went up to his, which was a large golden colored one. She eyed him suspiciously before he got there and let her smell his outstretched hand. She let him scratch under her blue harness's straps.

Harry picked a small gray griffin. The little female looked quizzically at him before sniffing his hand appreciatively. Her dark brown harness creaked as she moved more of her falcon like head under Harry's hand.

The rest of the class got to pick out of a small group of juvenile and adult males, while Malfoy was asked specifically to take on the one Professor Brooks called Nika. Probably because Hagrid had told Professor Brooks all about the problem with Malfoy and Buckbeak, Professor Brooks was showing Malfoy how to talk soothingly to her and how to approach her and everything.

"You know," Malfoy said angrily, "I think I can handle some stupid animal!"

The griffin started to lunge, but Brooks stopped her by putting a hand on her chest.

"Look! Do you expect me to believe that you can handle them when I've heard about your third year. Yes, that _definitely_ tells me you can handle them! Nika would skin you alive! Simply because she doesn't happen to like your looks at some strange moment. See's pregnant and she's not in a particularly good mood. Would _you_ be in a good mood when your wizard decided to move you three months away from your birthing day? I don't think so! Now, be exceptionally nice to her, okay?"

Malfoy nodded and went up to the large granite gray griffin with a golden harness and began to run his hands down her swollen sides when she made it apparent that it was most appropriate.

The class soon ended and Hagrid told them that their homework for tonight was to write a paper on griffins and their habits and what their griffin seemed to like best to eat.

The Gryffindors went off to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs while the Slytherins went off to where ever their next class was.

Professor Sprout was there with Jess who needed help her take care of her rhododendron.

"Thank you, Professor. I'm horrible with plants and why my colleague got me this I'll never know."

"Not a problem, dear. I'm always glad to help another teacher. Especially one as sweet as you, dear." Professor Sprout said cheerfully as Professor Cotten left the green house.

"Today class, we will be studying the Moon flower and its properties in potions." Professor Sprout said.

The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had an exceptionally wonderful Herbology lesson and then returned up to the school for dinner in the Great Hall.

* * *

  


To RogueFanKC: Well, I will say that Dumbledore _knows _why Brian is keeping to himself. Jess is an original character to a degree. So not completely, she was one of the few with Brian that wanted the job. When the two met they became friends right away and they asked if they could teach Defense together.

  


To dreamer43: I just hope I can stay a float with the good stuff. I think all this information might be getting a little boring.

  


To Samantha: Oh yeah, I hate those types too. They start out doing a great job, but then (bam!) they insist upon making an action story a romance. This isn't a romance by any stretch of the imagination. No, the Sorting Hat's song was_ not_ about Harry. I'll let you know who it is in a later chapter though. For your question about seeing a gargoyle, oh yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have put it in the disclaimer.


	15. Six o'clock,in the Dungeons Snape's a bi...

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 15: Six o'clock, in the Dungeons

  


"The Great Gryffindor Trio" trekked down to the Dungeons late that night.

Hermione looked the most terrified of them spoke in a small voice, "How could he have known? After our O.W.L.S. and five years of Hogwarts, we're about to be expelled."

Ron tried to cheer her up, "Hey! Look on the bright side of things, we'll never have to see the greasy git again."

Hermione though was anxiously waiting for the Potion's room to open and was to immersed in her own thoughts that she didn't here him.

Professor Snape looked down at the three of them and let them enter. He stood, leaning against one of the student tables with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am to understand that in second year you three were capable of brewing the Polyjuice Potion. The only complication that ever seemed to occur was Ms. Granger obtaining a cat hair instead of a human hair. Am I right?"

They nodded, but didn't dare say a word.

"How, may I ask, were you three capable of brewing such a difficult and highly advanced potion?" Snape continued just as coldly as he began.

"We got _Most Potent Potions_ out of the library, sir." Hermione began.

"It is in the Restricted Section, Ms. Granger, and punishment must be given out to students that do not have permission to have such material."

"NO!" Hermione wailed, "I mean, no sir, sir." She added hastily seeing Snape had arched an eye brow. "We did have permission to have it, sir. Professor Lockhart..."

Snape snorted, "Of course. Of course, makes since, I suppose. Go to the _stupidest_ teacher here for permission. Clever. So, you got permission to have the book and then you got the book. How did you get the ingredients?"

The three of them stood stock still. Harry took an audible gulp. Snape stared hard at him. There was no escape from Snape's wrath this time.

"I threw a Filibuster Firework into one of the caldrons while..." Harry stopped, not wishing to get Hermione expelled.

Hermione took over when it was quite obvious Harry wasn't going to speak up. "While I stole the ingredients out of _your_ office supply cabinet, sir."

Snape rose from the table that he was leaning against the desk and paced around them in a tight circle.

"Where did you brew it?" He asked in a calm deadly tone.

"In the bathroom, sir. Moaning Myrtle's, sir." Hermione said quietly.

"What was it used for?" Snape asked as he faced Hermione.

"W-we thought that perhaps Malfoy could be the Heir of Slytherin. We decided to turn into some of the other Slytherins to interrogate him. Even if he wasn't the Heir of Slytherin, we thought he _might_ know who was, sir. Of course, we found out later who the real culprit of the petrifying's was later, sir." Hermione said.

"Who did you turn into?" Snape asked watching them like a hawk.

"Goyle." Harry said.

"Crabbe." Ron replied.

"I was suppose to have turned into Bullstrode, sir." Hermione said almost inaudibly.

"When did you take the potion?"

"The start of Christmas break, sir." Hermione said.

"Hmm. I see. Yes, another bit of cleverness since Ms. Bullstrode would have been away at home during holiday. Well, shall I tell you what your punishment now or shall I wait until breakfast in front of the whole school?"

Hermione was pale and shaking. Harry and Ron looked defiantly at Snape.

Snape looked at them for a few moments an evil grin plastered on his face.

"Sir? Could you tell us now, sir?" Hermione asked timidly.

"As you wish." Snape sighed, looking quite dejected. "Very well, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter. Mr. Weasley. Tonight, I wish you to go to Chapter twenty-four in _Most Potent Potions. _You are to bring to me next class time a list of ingredients and what each is used for. This potion is like Polyjuice, however, it is _highly _restricted and only students who have completed and _succeeded_ in making a fully functional Polyjuice Potion are allowed to make the _Ensinfluerebenside Potion_.The potion is highly lethal if not brewed properly. The very smell could kill you. The potion, which I know works, is said that when it is brewed properly that it will give you the ability to see through a banshee's disguise and see what is really underneath the beautiful maid."

Harry, Hermione and Ron blinked and stared at Professor Snape liked he'd just grown another head.

"Well, go on. Go get on it. I also want the first half of the potion finished by the end of this detention and put into a vial for inspection."

"You're not going to dock house points, sir?" Ron asked increduously.

"Or expel us?" Harry asked his mind coming to a complete halt.

Hermione was too shocked to reply. Her jaw hung loosely and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Of course _not. _ Ms. Granger, please do shut your mouth. The Headmaster has informed me that it is far too late now to do any of that. So, each of you will come down here for detention for the rest of the year." Ron looked furious, however, Harry clamped his hand over his mouth, "This detention will be used to advance yourselves further in Potions. You do realize that the Polyjuice Potion is highly advance and to get it right in your second year on the first try is not only extraordinary, but was thought utterly impossible by most wizards and witches." Professor Snape looked down at them, though Ron was only shorter than Snape by a couple of inches. "Well done, five points each for a satisfactory job. I'd give you more, but it would seem a bit odd. I _will _deal out your points over a period of time, of course."

The three stunned Gryffindors nodded and grinned happily, for the first time in Snape's presence, as they set to work doing the first half of their potion.

Three Hours Later

Harry, Ron and Hermione were cleaning up the potion when Professor Brooks burst in. Professor Snape looked up with a disgusted look on his face.

"Brooks, would it be too much to ask if you could just knock before barging in on a detention?"

"Sorry. Look, Professor Dumbledore sent me down because he received an owl at dinner _last_ night. Only instead of going directly to him like they're suppose to the owl went into his office and left the note on his desk. Luckily, he was going through his paperwork an hour ago because otherwise he would have looked very unprofessional. The Minister and _The Hogwarts High Inquisitor_ are up in Albus' office right now."

"Did you get a good look at The Inquisitor?"

"No, Albus sent me exactly an hour ago. I had to get around Peeves and that took awhile."

"Couldn't you have stopped what ever mishap Peeves was going to cause?"

"Not when the little idiot had my wand!" Brooks snarled.

"How..."

"Don't ask. It isn't something I wish to speak about just yet." Brooks said while massaging his temples. "The Headmaster wanted me to tell you that you'll be _right_ after me and Jess, Monday."

"Dear God. Let's _hope_ it's not that horrible Umbridge woman." Snape said pinching the bridge of his nose, "You three! OUT!" He snarled and Harry, Ron and Hermione who quickly ran out before Snape could get any angrier.

* * *

To Hermione Granger: Sorry, I didn't get you in the first time. Apparently, you were the only one of my, God-only-knows-how-many, reviewers who did not end up in my e-mail inbox. Very strange! Anyway, thanks for the compliment. I hope Chapter 14 is to your's and everyone's approval, as is this chapter.

  


To dreamer43: Hey! I intend to keep writing. The nice reviews make it all the more fun.

  


To Mella deRanged: Well, besides the fact that Harry, Ron and Hermione would have had to have passed some very talkative portraits along the way. I'd think Madame Pomfrey would at the very least tell Dumbledore. I think that _might_ be how Dumbledore knew about Norbert, though the fact that Dumbledore knows about Norbert is only _hinted_ at in the books. So, I'm just thinking that Dumbledore knew. I'm not really sure. We'll have to see what JKR has hidden up her sleeve.

  


To Samantha: Hey! I definitely wanted another repeat of Draco versus a magical creature, but not have said creature tear him to ribbons. Nika could very well do that and she's pissed enough at her master to do such a thing, but she loves Brian, so she's not going to tear into him, if you know what I mean. Hmm, Tank Girl. Since I haven't a clue who that is, that isn't who I based her on. I based her on a character from both Gargoyles and Harry Potter. I melded the two, so only their good traits shine through. She's not as insane as Demona and she's not as cold and scary as Professor Snape, but those two have an essence that just says "BUGGER!!" Jess does indeed have many secrets that she holds. Hers and Brooks are about to come out though. Count on it.

  


To teagirla: Nope. No Time Turners here.

To Elayne: Well, these chapters are very important. These are the learning chapters. You're learning what the story's about. Besides, JKR did OotP that way for a reason...who knows what that'll be. As for my use of trio, well it is easier on my hand than typing out Harry, Ron and Hermione all the time.


	16. The Power of The Ministry Of Magic

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 16: The Power of The Ministry of Magic

  


Dumbledore looked from Fudge to Umbridge. He thought he had taken care of the problems that had caused the need for a High Inquisitor. Now that Fudge knew about Voldemort being back there was no need for a High Inquisitor. Why would they need one now?

"Minister, you know that neither I nor Harry were lying, so why do you need a High Inquisitor here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked reining in his temper for the hundredth time since talking to Fudge about this disaster about to happen at Hogwarts yet again.

"I assure you Professor, this time the High Inquisitor will be going to keeping me informed about how things are working around at Hogwarts. Simple really. Umbridge has agreed to be the High Inquisitor again this year because I need some one to keep me informed about how your Potion Master is treating his students, or how the Defense teachers are holding up. It won't be very long, just a few weeks and then I'll get a report telling me how well she thinks everything is going. Then, she'll leave. Simple. Besides, she won't have nearly the power that she did the first time I had her in here. She isn't a teacher and she won't be able to hand out detentions, be able to decide whether teams should be allowed or not, who should and should not be on a team, or anything else for that matter."

"Do you realize that no one _likes_ her?" Dumbledore asked calmly as though Umbridge wasn't even there. "Do you realize that _most_ of the staff are not as patient as I am and will probably use some rather interesting hexes on her?"

"They wouldn't dare harm an agent from the Ministry." Umbridge said in her girlishly high voice.

"Fine, then, I'll notify the staff. However, Minister, I should caution you that while the staff here at Hogwarts will do as I tell them They are only human and can only keep their tempers for so long."

"Of course. If I see anything in the reports that the staff are allowed to send about Umbridge that she annoyed them, then by all means they shan't be held accountable. Good day, Dumbledore."

* * *

To Mella deRanged: Interesting query. You do realize that you've totally changed chapter sixteen.

  


To RogueFanKC: Who said Brian wasn't going to give Umbridge a taste of her own medicine?

  


To dreamer43: Wow! You're addicted? That's cool. No problem


	17. Wlcome back, Professor Umbridge

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 17: Welcome Back Professor Umbridge

  


A week had gone by since Harry Ron and Hermione had Defense lessons. All of the students in sixth year were waiting by the door shaking with nerves. Harry and Ron had even done an extra good job on their Defense homework and looked up anything and everything they could possibly find on gargoyles, banshees and vampires. They'd found more references to gargoyles including a passage about castle Wyvern's clan having two highly talented young ones that actually came to Hogwarts during The Founders' time.

Ron wrote exclusively about the young female who had come to Hogwarts just slightly before the other one. She was a red head with azure blue skin. She was chosen by Rowena Ravenclaw because she just absolutely adored her and her quick mind.

Harry wrote mostly about the male gargoyle that came a few years after the female. Mind you he was chosen by Salazar Slytherin, but he seemed to be an otherwise satisfactory guy. Harry was kind of sad after he got done reading the book they were looking through because it had said that the clan was murdered and only a few members survived. However, those that did were put under a spell of sleep until the castle should rise above the clouds. Harry truly doubted that the gargoyle that he'd chosen had survived the massacre.

Hermione had chosen to stick to the separate clans and wrote about each. She also included the three gargoyles that went to Hogwarts. Her favorite by far was more recent in history and had come to Hogwarts before the battle with Grindelwald in the 1940's. Before muggle World War Two. She wrote extensively about this gargoyle who was sorted into Hufflepuff and after she left Hogwarts decide that she only wanted to do magic to help her clan. The rest of the wizarding population was human and she really didn't care about human problems, such as Grindelwald or Adolph Hitler. It was said that she was still alive, living in London running a nondescript "magic" shop with her mate.

Professor Brooks came up and grinned at the class.

"Sorry, guys! Professor Cotten needed to kick my in the rear before I'd leave food. And I do mean that quite literately!" He said rubbing his bum.

The girls all giggled, including Hermione. The boy's just rolled their eyes.

  


"Hey, now! That's not fair, guys." Brooks pouted, "Giggling and rolling your eyes at me, just cause I got kicked in the butt."

Now the boys all laughed because of Professor Brooks' naivety.

Professor Brooks looked at them all and glared. He was just as scary as Professor Snape when he did this and the class immediately quieted down.

"Now, I really hate to be the bearer of unwanted news. However, today's class will be subject to an inspection by the High Inquisitor. I believe you know her. Professor Umbridge?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Everyone looked greatly worried. Even Malfoy and his cronies.

"When will she be here sir?" Malfoy asked.

"The Headmaster is talking to her now. I want all of you on your best behavior. Both in this classroom and also in Care of Magical Creatures." He said unlocking the door and letting everyone in. "Especially since you're still studying griffins and we don't want them riled. Besides, Hagrid tells me Nika's getting the urge to nest which means you might be lucky enough to see a birthing of a griffin today."

"Are griffins useful, sir?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"Oh, of course, Ms. Parkinson. Highly useful creatures, really, they're treasure guardians by nature. They can be asked to guard other things too. They're very strong and capable of ripping anyone who tries to take their treasure, children or friends from them apart. This is the reason no wizard or witch really wants to deal with them. Now, today we'll be studying the beings known as gargoyles. Any questions about gargoyles?" Professor Brooks said as he began taking up homework.

"Hem Hem." Professor Umbridge strode into the room with her clip board. "I have one, _Professor_. Do you think it is wise to be teaching children so young about such vile creatures as gargoyles?"

"Of course." Professor Brooks said turning from her and to the black board.

"_Hem. Hem._" Umbridge cleared her throat again and Brooks faced her, "Why do you find it wise to teach such young children about _gargoyles_?"

Brooks gave her a look of upmost contempt and turned back to the black board. "You may sit down Ms. Umbridge and when I'm _not_ busy then and _only_ then will I answer all of your questions about how I teach, _if_ you don't figure it out by the time I let the class go anyway then obviously you are a waste of my time. Now," he said turning back to her which she was still standing scratching furiously on the parchment on her clipboard, "SIT DOWN!!"

She jumped and quickly waddled off to an empty seat in the back.

Professor Brooks began.

"Now, it is _most_ important to remember that gargoyles are community dwellers. They live in groups of two or more. Mostly of about thirty-six plus. Grown-ups, hatchlings, elders. They all live together. The gargoyles are close knit and highly loyal to their clan. They live to protect and if they lose that they lose their since of self. They become insane and highly dangerous. Even more so than usual. If you anger a gargoyle their eyes will glow, white for males, red for females." He said.

"_Hem.Hem._" Umbridge cleared her throat, "What is the purpose of teaching these students about these creatures?

"I ALREADY TOLD _YOU_ TO HOLD YOUR TONGUE! UNLESS YOU WISH TO BE THROWN FROM THIS CLASS ROOM, I SUGGEST YOU DO AS YOU'RE TOLD!!" Ppofessor Brooks snarled his eyes held tight shut from anger.

No one was expecting that and Umbridge began writing furiously on her clip board. However, Professor Brooks walked to the back of the class and snatched it up from her.

"This is getting annoying." He snarled at her, "Good God! What kind of tortures do you have in store for me today?" He said to no one in particular as he strode back to his desk and placed the clip board down, not even looking at it. "Now, as I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, a gargoyle will go insane if he or she has neither a protectorate or a clan. One such gargoyle is said to exist and is believed to be immortal. She's said to have lived for a thousand some odd years and was named by the humans, her name was or is Demona. Now, any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, "Professor, why do gargoyles live in groups?"

"It is their nature. Humans live in groups to if you haven't noticed Ms. Granger..."

"_Hem! Hem!"_

Brooks glared at Umbridge.

"Ms. Granger should not be asking or answering questions nor giving out opinions. You should go by what the Ministry tells you _Professor._"

Brooks rolled his eyes and continued as though he hadn't heard Umbridge. "...however, most humans are not related to the entire community in which they live like gargoyles are."

Malfoy's hand shot into the air next, "Sir, how is it possible for one of these creatures to be immortal?"

"It was said that the Weird Sisters, not the band, but the _real_ Weird Sisters used a magical spell to bind Demona to that of a human whom she had agreed, grudgingly, to help with a coming battle."

The bell rang signaling the start of the next thirty minutes of class. Professor Cotten walked in looking at Professor Brooks with a grin on her face.

"Hmm. Seems the class wasn't as good for you today as they were last time?" She asked sweetly.

"Bah! The High Inquisitor needs to learn to keep her mouth shut during lessons, otherwise I'll be tempted to turn her into a toad." Professor Brooks snarled as he walked out glaring at Umbridge the whole time while Jess looked at him with surprise.

He slammed the door shut and Jess stood there in the middle of the class room wondering where this was going to lead.

* * *

To Mella deRanged: Interesting use of emoticons. Glad you liked it.

  


To dreamer43: The main reason that one was so short was I couldn't think of anything. This chapter was originally suppose to be chapter 16. I'm glad you liked that amazingly short chapter. Who knew I could write something so short.


	18. Staff Room Secrets and Billiard Tables

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 18: Staff Room Secrets _and_ Billiard Tables

  


Brooks walked into the staff room cursing Umbridge under his breath. Snape was there sipping some tea. He gave Brooks one of his characteristic raised brows.

"Problems Brooks?" Snape asked nonchalantly.

"That Umbridge woman is a major pain in the derriere!" Brooks snarled loudly.

Snape put down his cup looking at Brooks.

"Hmm. Yes, she is quite aggravating. What did she do?"

"Interrupted me when I was trying to teach class. I told her to shut up and took her clip board from her because she was annoying me to no end."

"What were you teaching the class about?"

"Gargoyles."

"I see. Well, she is one who demands that Professors only teach what the Ministry tells them to teach. If I'm correct, the Ministry told you specifically to teach them about vampires, hags and the like."

"True, but they _didn't_ say that I couldn't teach my students about other beings." Brian said waving his wand at a spot on the wall. The spot disappeared and what appeared to be a muggle refrigerator slowly came into view. He opened the door and got out some Firewhiskey.

"You know, most teachers don't try to get drunk when they are about to grade papers. Which, given the note book, I'd say that would be exactly what you are trying to accomplish." Snape said watching Brian get a shot glass from a hidden cabinet next to the now hidden refrigerator.

"I'll tell _you_ that when you come in here looking for the whiskey after your inspection." Brian snarled filling the glass.

Snape smirked, "I assure you, I won't need Fire whiskey to make me feel better."

"Why?" Brian asked and soon downed the small glass. "Damn!" He said blinking.

"Never had whiskey before, Brooks?" Snape asked sardonically, still smirking.

"It has been a while. A _long_ while." Brian said blinking tears back as he refilled his glass. "Tell me something, why are you always so depressed?"

"I'm not depressed." Snape said clearly confused and angry at the change in subjects.

"So you say, however, I seem to remember that you were a bit more cheerful in school. Maybe it was my imagination, but you didn't seem to wear nearly as much black when we weren't required to." Brian said taking a sip from his glass.

"Perhaps I just realized that I look better in black." Snape said angrily.

"Maybe, but you weren't nearly as waspish as you are now. What happened, Severus, to change you so?" Brian asked clearly concerned.

"That is obviously none of your business, otherwise I would have told you a long time ago." Snape snapped.

Brian shrugged. He got out some tennis balls from his cloak which was in the wardrobe.

"What are you doing, Brooks?" Snape asked annoyed that Brian wasn't going to keep up the verbal spar they had just been having.

"Mind if I transfigure something?" Brian asked, glancing at Snape.

"Not at all. I know you're the best at transfiguration next to Minerva."

"How much pain did complementing me cause you?" Brian said smiling cheekily.

"Not much really, I've realized that your not the same as you were before." Snape admitted. "Though, why did _you_ change? There was no reason for it."

Brian chuckled as he transfigured each of the tennis balls into a set of billiard balls and the table that was there into a pool table. "You're right, there was no reason for me to change, except when you note the fact that I really haven't changed. I'm just being nicer to you."

"Your head isn't nearly as swelled." Snape commented lightly.

"True." Brian said as he transfigured an old broomstick that no longer had the straw attached to it into a pool stick.

"What are you doing, Brooks?"

"I need something to keep me occupied. Keep my mind off that _horrible woman_!" Brian said as he hit the little white ball at the colored ones, splitting them.

"Hmm. Yes, I completely understand." Snape said thoughtfully.

"You look as though something is eating at you." Brian said, glancing up before hitting the ball a third time.

"There is. You know that night..."

Brian stopped and looked at Snape, giving his full attention to him. He nodded.

"Well..." Snape started, but stopped when Brian held up a cautionary finger. He listened and heard a familiar patter of feet. The door of the staff room opened and a _very_ disheveled Umbridge came in looking horribly like she did after the centaurs got a hold of her.

"Ms. Umbridge, how may we help you?" Snape asked coldly with a characteristic smirk of amusement on his face.

"That...that _woman_ told me she needed me to help her with a demonstration. _Oh! _It was horrible. She showed the class the _Prior Phobia_ Spell. That...that was _embarrassing!_" Umbridge shrieked.

Brian was wearing a smirk almost identical to Snape's. "Well, she _did_ have to teach the children how to do that one. It was best that there was an adult who knew not to let their fear over come them. Don't you agree, Ms. Umbridge?"

"No! It was horrible." Umbridge whined.

The bell rang. Snape looked at Brian.

"Well, I must be getting back to my dungeons. I have a class to teach." Snape said with a smirk in Brian's direction, "I believe we'll be starting The Draught of Sleeping Hell."

"I've never heard of that." Umbridge whined in her girlishly disgusting voice.

Snape's smirk grew wider, "Oh, I assure you, there is _nothing _to worry about."

Snape strode out of the staff room with Umbridge following in his ever malevolent wake.

* * *

To Mella deRanged: LOL! Glad your liking it still.

  


To RogueFanKC: You're right, they don't know Jess _or_ Snape very well. *evil chuckle* I didn't want to show what would happen when Jess showed the _Prior Phobia _Spell to the class. *chuckles* Since I figured everone could guess at what it was. As to your reenactment, isn't it suppose to be Texas Chainsaw Massacre?

  


To Samantha: *grins* Peeves is going to be very beneficial as is McGonagall _and_ Snape. I never understood why JKR never told us what Snape was up to during all of fifth year. Strange. As for Monty Python, alas I have not seen it, so that's why there hasn't been anything resembling it in here.


	19. Professor Snape's Horrible Prank

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 19: Professor Snape's Horrible Prank

  


Professor Snape entered the dungeons, his robes billowing out behind him, a cold cruel smirk on his face which did _not_ bode well for some one _or_ several some ones in the Potions Room. Malfoy and his pack of cronies were whispering about something, which Snape deliberately decided to over look, yet again.

"Today class we will be making The Draught of Sleeping Hell. It is a potion that is highly complex and I would _hope_ that none of you need to be carried out of here in a matchbox later. This potion, if it explodes, _will_ burn you and anyone else it might touch to a cinder. Here," Snape said pointing to the blackboard, "is the instructions. Begin."

Harry, Ron and Hermione began getting their ingredients and bringing them back to their caldrons. While Snape spoke quietly to Umbridge.

"...I think that is a good idea. It'll show Minister Fudge..." Umbridge was saying to Snape.

"Very well then, you'll get to try a bit of the potion then." Snape said to Umbridge.

The class was done with their potions in about thirty minutes. Since Neville wasn't there, deciding he could do without Potions, no ones caldron blew up.

"Let me see." Snape said walking around checking all of the caldrons. He looked into Hermione's, "Ms. Granger, will you put some of your potion into a vial for me." He said crisply.

Hermione did as she was told and held out the vial for Professor Snape to take. He passed the vial to Umbridge.

"You wish to try it. Then here is the best I could find." Snape said, making Hermione, Ron and Harry stare at Snape in utter shock and Umbridge stare at Snape with utter loathing.

Umbridge drake the vial down and then promptly collapsed on the floor obviously asleep. She started to scrunch her face up in a fearful expression and suddenly she began to scream.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" She screamed her high girlish voice cracking.

"Now, I wish for you to begin writing an essay on what you see before you!" Snape shouted over the screams of Umbridge not even trying to help her.

The class wrote furiously and handed in their essays just before the bell rang to go to lunch.

"You have an essay to complete before next class! I want you to research and write down what each ingredient is used for in The Draught of Sleeping Hell! Now, get out!" Snape yelled and then muttered a moving charm and carried Umbridge up to the hospital wing, while she screamed out in fear and anguish.

  


Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the Great Hall and sat down and began to eat. Hagrid quickly came up to them.

"'ow are you lot doin'?" He asked of them.

"Fine, Hagrid." Hermione said.

Harry and Ron nodded.

Hagrid grinned. "Tha's good ta 'ere. I 'ope Professor Brooks told ya already. We're goin' ta be 'elping a griffin give birth. Isn' tha' excitin'?"

"Sure is Hagrid!" Ron said excitedly.

Hagrid beamed and went up to the staff table to join the other teachers. Professor Brooks seemed to be the only person eating as much, if not more, than Ron. Professor Cotten looked scandalized and turned her back to him. She began to converse with Professor Sinistra, the Astrology teacher. Professor Snape entered the Great Hall the same evil smirk twisting his face into a cruel mockery of good humor. He walked up to his place and muttered something to Professor Brooks, who was sitting right next to him. Professor Brooks grinned maniacally back at Snape. His grin grew wider and wider at whatever Snape was telling him.

"Those two seem to be getting along okay now." Harry pointed to the staff table for Ron and Hermione.

They both looked and blinked rather surprised.

"Wonder what happened?" Ron asked, but didn't have time to worry about it further as Brian got up and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder. Dumbledore nodded, agreeing to whatever Brooks said to him and beckoned the room for silence.

Professor Brooks was grinning like a maniac.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To Professor Severus Snape, the best Potions Master this school has ever seen since the days of Salazar Slytherin!"

The Slytherins all cheered for their Head of House and toasted him with the rest of the hall.

"I'd also like to propose a toast to my colleague, Professor Cotten, for being the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this school has ever seen, since the days of Godric Gryffindor!"

The hall cheered and toasted her.

"Lastly, but not leastly, to Ms. Hermione Granger, for being the best at brewing The Draught of Sleeping Hell thisschool has seen since Professor Snape's own school days!" Brian called out.

The Gryffindors all cheered and, with the rest of the hall, drank a toast to her. The bell rang soon after and the students all went to their respective classes. For the sixth year Gryffindors and Slythrins, they'd get to watch a baby griffin being born.

* * *

To Little Ear big Ear's sis: Thanks! *chuckles* I was beginning to wonder what happened to you.

  


To Mella deRanged: I'd have to agree. LOL! Quite astounding really. I'm glad you're enjoying it still.

  


To Samantha: Yeah, I mean wasn't Snape having any problems with loose fireworks in his class room, since it said _all _the teachers called upon Professor Umbridge that first day, I'd have to say that Snape was not an exception, but JKR never told us what was said to Umbridge from him. She's probably keeping us from figuring out whether Snape's a good guy or a bad guy, but what I've read so far it appears Snape is suffering from depression. *shrugs* You're probably right, Old Moldy Voldie Voldemort would have known something was up, but Sirius said at the start of OotP that Snape bragged about how much he was risking his life for the Order. (The twists and turns are too numerical to count) Peeves and McGonagall are coming up in later chapters, remember Umbridge is going to be there for _two_ weeks! *evil grin* LOL! Now there would be something. Though Cotten doesn't play pool. Though I'm sure she'd like to. Hmm. I _might_ put it in there later. You'll just have to wait and see.


	20. The Birth of a Baby

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Serious Author's Note: This chapter is about the birthing of a baby griffin and has some rather gross scenes. Including when the baby turns out to be going wrong end out. If you don't like it, don't flame me. If you are a parent and don't want your children to be exposed to such things, GET A LIFE! I'm only twenty years old and was a _midwife_ to some of my cats at the _tender_ age of eleven. I believe children should know how much pain and danger goes into bringing forth life. Since now a days most people don't live on farms where they get to experience life being brought into the world first hand, I'm writing about it. Thank you!

  


Chapter 20: The Birthing of a Baby

  


The sixth year Gryffindors and Slytherins walk out to Hagrid's Hut. Luckily, Umbridge was still disposed of in the hospital wing thanks to a rather joyous Professor Snape _and_ a rather confused Hermione, but what the heck. Umbridge wasn't going to be able to ruin this lesson and inadvertently get herself mauled by Nika at the same time. Ah! Thank Snape and Hemione. One for quick wits and the other for being _every_ teachers prized student. Nika lay on the ground panting while Hagrid and Brooks stood close. They had left the Great Hall mere moments before the students and it was a very good thing. Nika had gone into labor and it wasn't likely that anyone but Hagrid and Brooks could keep her calm with all the students around.

Hagrid held a towel as Brooks gave a careful pat to Nika's left flank. Nika pushed and pushed and pushed and a baby griffin emerged. It was wet with fluid and its downy feathers were slicked to its body. Hagrid handed Brooks the towel and let him help the shivering bundle get closer to its mother so that she could lick it dry and properly dispose of the umbilical cord.

Brooks wiped his brow and grinned up at the class.

"Well, how was that?" Brooks asked looking rather pleased with himself.

The class stared. Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Pansy Parkinson all looked horrified and a bit green. Hagrid started feeding Nika bits of meat with she regurgitated into the grifflet's beak.

Hermione's hand shot into the air as half the Slytherins and most of the girls in Gryffindor all looked green.

"Professor, will we have to help our griffins give birth?"

Brooks chuckled. "It depends on whether or not they'll have their grifflets while your still here. That's the funny thing with babies, you never _really_ can tell when they'll decide to just come out into the world." Brooks grinned. "However, Orna, is closing in on her birthing day. Your griffin, Harry. If you three want your welcome to help."

The little grifflet gave out a little chirp and tried to stand on its almost too big for it feet. Nika looked like she was still in labor. Brooks' eyes widened.

"Oh dear!" He whispered, "Hagrid, I need you to get another towel. Seems Nika's carrying twins!"

Hagrid nodded and ran up to the castle as Brooks gave a patto Nika's flank and got behind her, ready to catch the next grifflet. There was only one small problem, the grifflet was turned the wrong way.

"Oh no." Brooks whispered.

Lavender still looked green, but asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "What's wrong Professor?"

"The grifflet's turned. _If_ it comes out it'll come out tail first. It might die from lack of oxygen or something."

Draco asked in a small voice, "Can I help?"

Brooks nodded, "This is tricky and rather gross, but you're the only one that Nika can count on right now, Mr. Malfor. _Can_ she count on you?"

"Yes sir." Malfoy said in a small voice.

"Good. Now, take your hand and push it into her here." Brooks said pointing to where the first grifflet came out.

Malfoy's eyes grew wide.

"Here, hand me your robes and roll up the sleeves of your school uniform."

Malfoy did as he was told and placed himself down at Nika's rear. He gulped audibly and patted her flank he then carefully began to ease his hand into her. He felt a large lump and told Professor Brooks.

"What does it feel like?" Brooks asked.

Draco felt it. "Kind of slimy with an undercoating that feels like scales or something similar."

Brooks nodded, "Good. That's the baby. Now, move you hand down a bit and tell me what you feel."

Malfoy complied and his eyes widened. "Sir, I can feel its back foot."

"Okay, now gently and care fully turn it so that the beak is faceing you."

Malfoy did this while the class watched with bated breath. Malfoy nodded at Brooks letting him know that he felt the beak.

"Move your hand to its neck tell me if you can feel anything around its neck."

"No sir." Malfoy said after checking.

Brooks and the muggle borns all let out their breaths. Hagrid had just returned with the towel in hand and gave it to Brooks.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy, I'll take it from here. Why don't you go clean up and come back in a few moments?"

Malfoy nodded and carefully removed his hand and walked off to wash up. The rest of the class watched as Brooks coaxed Nika to push harder. Soon after Malfoy returned another grifflet was added to Nika's side. Malfoy helped clean the grifflet and gave Nika some food for the baby.

"Alrigh' class! Mr. Malfoy, you'll get ten points for Slytherin and ya don' 'ave ta do tha essay. The rest o' ya are to do an essay on what ya saw today an' hand it in next class. Also, Professor Brooks has said tha' ya can choose names for 'em. We'll vote on the best names next class."

The bell rang and the Gryffindors headed off to Herbology and the Slytherins headed off to their next class.

* * *

To all my reviewers, Thank you! I just checked my e-mail at around 9:00pm. My eyes got as big as dinner plates. Six new in my inbox and _all _of them were Reviews. {"I'm so Happy!" Emperor's New Groove}

  


To dreamer43/Chapter 18: One word–Voldemort!

  


To Mella deRanged: Excellent, I'm glad you are still enjoying it.

  


To Blaze/Chapter 8: Well, since you've read ahead you obviously know the answer to your query. As to the query of what OOC means? It means Out of Character. Snape seemed a bit out of character in Chapter 15.

  


To mainmel182: Hey, thanks. I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you're trying to figure this story out. JKR's whole idea was to make a mystery so that the people reading could try to guess what was going to happen next. I intend to do the same.

  


To carpathia: Thanks! I do intend on keeping up the good work. As for Brooks and Snape getting drunk, hmm, I could have them sing a duet! Oooo! Me likes!

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: *evil grin* Yes, Umbridge is not enjoying her time at Hogwwarts this year either. I'm such an Evil person! Well, since this is the next chapter you decide on whether it is a cliffie or not.

  


To radarPLO: Thanks! Your clever, yes Brian is connected to James in _some _way.


	21. Tuesday Breakfast

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 21: Tuesday Breakfast

  


It was Tuesday, September tenth, Umbridge had gotten out of the Infirmary only to be _harassed_ by Peeves. By the time she had made it down the stairs and into the Great Hall for breakfast she looked as though she'd been through a war zone. He hair was even more disheveled than before and her face was covered in soot. It appeared that Peeves had found a forgotten box of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and had set them loose on the third floor. The professors all stifled their laughter and hid their grins behind their hands. Professor McGonagall looked absolutely smug.

Umbridge went to the staff table and sat next to Madame Pince. She filled her plate up with food and then the clucking of the tongues began. First, the Gryffindor side of the room began making noises like a horse trotting. Umbridge looked up, clearly, trying to find the source of the noise. The Gryffindors stopped immediately.

Umbridge stared around The Hall, shrugged, and went back to her potatoes. Then, the Ravenclaw table began. Umbridge once again looked up from her meal and whirled her head wildly about. She once again was unable to decide where the noise was coming from and once again shrugged it off. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors giggled slightly while the staff looked highly amused.

The Hufflepuffs were next to start and by this time Umbridge was looking madly about for the source of her fright. The Hufflepuffs giggled and began again, this time with the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws joining in.

Umbridge looked wildly about and began speaking.

"D-did you hear that?" She stuttered.

"Hear what?" McGonagall asked, looking over at Umbridge curiously as though wondering if Umbridge were sane or not.

"Th-that noise!" Umbridge said shaking with fright.

A muffled sound of hooves came from the Entrance Hall and Firenze entered. Umbridge gave out a blood curdling scream and ran from the room as fast as her chubby, short, legs could carry her. The rest of the staff all looked at Firenze and then at the side door, which Umbridge had gone through.

Firenze looked deeply distressed, but McGonagall waved him up to the table and said in a very loud and carrying voice, "Perfect timing, Professor! Potatoes?"

* * *

To mpe: Maybe, but don't necessarily count on it. Umbridge will only be there for two weeks. Thank God! Besides, Dumbledore said that he couldn't necessarily keep the staff in line. That some didn't have the patients to deal with her a second time around. Obviously, that's _very_ true.

  


To Little ear Big Ear's sis: *shrugs* That was one I didn't want to make a cliffy. I mean, leaving the grifflet would have been too much.

  


To dreamer43: Hey! It is okay, after all JKR has not brought them back. *shrugs* I just couldn't see the animosity between Snape and Brian without having there be a deep down reason. However, it appears they are being chordal. They're there for other reasons, but the main one is Voldemort. Who better than them to protect Harry right? They might be there for other more complex reasons, but I haven't thought that far so...


	22. A Toad and a Wand

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 22: A Toad and A Wand

  


Wednesday of Umbridge's second, and last, week arrived. Professor McGonagall had been teaching the sixth years how to transfigure a person into an animal and had decided that Umbridge would make a perfect _guinea pig_. Umbridge was soon hopping around the class room floor much to the delight of the sixth years who laughed at her and prodded, the once toady woman now a real toad, to jump further and higher than last time. The sixth year Gryffindors were quite pleased when Professor McGonagall told them that they were the only class to get Umbridge to jump three feet into the air.

The sixth year Gryffindors didn't want to go to History of Magic, but relented when McGonagall told them that they'd all have detention if they didn't get going. Professor Binns was just as boring today as he'd ever been.

"Salazar Slytherin was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. It was he who wished that Hogwarts only teach pureblooded wizards and witches and this began the great row between him and the other three founders. Slytherin was known far and wide for being one of the few people who could speak Parsel Tongue. It was rumored that he had a Chamber of Secrets hidden in the castle which in there he hid a monster of unsurmountable powers. Slytherin knew that he would need an heir to carry on his _noble_ work when he was dead. Slytherin had many children of his own, however, none of them could wield such a terrible force as that of his wand and the monster with in the Chamber of Secrets. None of them were Parsel Tongues and this disappointed him greatly. He decided that since none of his true born children could handle his powers that he'd chose from another family.

It is said that the one he chose died in a terrible massacre at Castle Wyvern in 994 A.D. and that the wand, which Slytherin gave the youth was never seen again. The wand was twelve and three-quarter inches long, ebony, silver handled with an ornate serpent and an emerald at the end of the handle. The wand was said to have one venomous fang from a basilisk..." Professor Binns rambled on and on about Salazar Slytherin and most of the class fell into their normal stupor until the bell rang setting them all free to go to lunch.

That was amazing!"Hermione said in awe. "To think, Voldemort isn't even considered the Heir of Slytherin by Slytherin himself. Even if he can speak Parsel Tongue and wield such great power, Slytherin disowned him by disowning all of his children. I wonder what ever happened to the wand after the wizard was murdered who had it?"

Professor Brooks walked up to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Had another _riveting_ day in History of Magic, I see." He said cheerfully, "Well, I hope that your not so nervous that you can't eat lunch." He smiled at them and went into the Great Hall to eat lunch.

* * *

  


To dreamer43: I'm having a creative moment. Sadly, it doesn't seem to go for everything I'm working on. HP just seems to have me caught for now. That and I'm trying to get this finished before I have to go back to school. School puts a cramp in being creative, don't you think? Anyway, thanks!

  


To Mella deRanged: Yeah they do! *evil grin* Even I can't wait to see the next round of torture my mind can cook up for her.

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Glad your enjoying it. :)


	23. Weasley Wizard Wheezes

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 23: Weasley Wizard Wheezes!

  


At last Friday, Umbridge's last day, had arrived. Every staff member was whispering happily to one another. Snape and McGonagall were actually being cheerful to one another, a fact that had most Gryffindors and Slytherins totally perplexed. Of course, the real shocker came at dinner when Umbridge waddled down the stairs. Her hair had been magically dyed purple and apparently she had yet to notice.

The students all stared, slack jawed, at her hair there was no way to describe it. It was weirdly suiting for her. The teachers were just as dumbfounded as the students...except one. Professor Brooks looked positively maniacal, sitting there with a evil grin on his face. His silver-gray eyes twinkling madly as he tried not to laugh too loudly, though there was no way anyone could mistake that he was laughing. His shoulders were shaking so hard.

Umbridge's wide toad like grin lit up her face.

"It is so good to see such happy smiling faces when I enter a room." She said in her sweet simpering voice. Professor Brooks gave out a loud snort of laughter. She stared at him her bulging eyes growing cold. "Yes, _Professor_?"

"Your...hair!" He managed to wheeze though his chuckling. Umbridge looked at him with contempt, but pulled a mirror out of the pocket of her robes and glanced at her hair. The sight did her in, she screamed and collapsed on The Great Hall Floor. The whole hall applauded as Professor Flintwick used a charm to move her up stairs to the hospital wing. Professor Brooks grinned ferally as he made a small salute.

He shouted loud enough for the whole hall to hear, "You know, I think I'll buy some more of those hair changing candies from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They're excellent!"

* * *

To Elessar: Yeah, I thought it was a pretty good idea. I figured all of Slytherin's children wouldn't have had all of Slytherin's traits.

  


To dreamer43: He was, but didn't see the point in learning about it. I mean it happened over a thousand years ago, right? So, he _was_ paying attention, but he'll likely forget what he's learned.

  


To anna: I intend to. I'm glad your enjoying it.

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: Thank you!

  


To Carpathia: Glad to have you back and glad you're still enjoying it. I'm glad you like Brooks and indeed he should be second. Snape's very difficult to keep in character though and he has major scenes. I preferred the part when he's talking to Harry, Ron and Hermione in Chapter 15 and telling them that they'll serve _detention_ because they're so far ahead of everyone else. As I said, Brooks should be second because he's the Defense teacher and like all the other Defense teachers he'll have to leave in the end. I'm pretty sure he won't be coming back.


	24. Unused Classrooms are Dangerous

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 24: Unused Classrooms are Dangerous

  


Halloween dawned dreadfully cold and drizzly wet. The students were inside either in classes or in their common rooms huddled as close as possible to the fireplaces. The Halloween Feast was to be followed by singing sensation Celestine Warbeck and The Weird Sisters and a dance. Every student in the place had been buzzing about preparing for the first ever Halloween Ball. Ron had asked Hermione almost immediately, but at the time Harry had no one to go with. Luckily, this was not like the Yule Ball back in fourth year and Harry was not required to dance, so he decided to go stag.

All of the female population at Hogwarts was busily getting there dresses, make-up and hair ready. Hermione, Ginny and Luna had all gone down to Hogsmead one Saturday and spent the entire day in the robe shop trying on dresses.

The teachers were all preparing as well, they would need to chaperone the event. Dumbledore had even called Professor Moody and Professor Lupin back to Hogwarts for the reason that some of the teachers might like to dance.

Ron and Harry had seen both and waved vigorously in their direction. They had a nice chat before they went to their class. As they were walking to Charms they heard Snape's low, menacing voice.

"You shouldn't tell him just yet. It could jeopardize the entire mission and the Dark Lord would not be very pleased..." Some giggling girls decided to pass by at this time and neither Harry or Ron could catch all of what Snape said.

"Come off it, Snape. What harm could it do? It isn't as though Voldemort can know what's going on up here at the school...unless you tell him." This voice was light and casual and also very familiar to both Ron and Harry. It was Professor Brooks' voice.

"The Dark Lord has ways of knowing _everything_ that goes on _everywhere_ in the world. We do _not_ want to put your mission in any more danger than it already is. It will upset _him_."

A loud sigh. "I know you're right, but it's so frustrating not to just do it now and get it over with. Dumbledore...well, you know Dumbledore. He's becoming suspicious."

"True. We will discuss this later. I believe we both have classes to teach."

Harry and Ron walked quickly down the hall in the direction of the Charms classroom just as Snape swept from the unused classroom followed almost reluctantly by Professor Brooks. This had confirmed, in both Harry's and Ron's minds, that Brian was working for Voldemort. They waited until both Snape and Brooks were gone and then quickly ran to the Charms classroom. They were a bit late and both Professor Flitwick and Hermione looked at them reproachfully.

Ron and Harry both looked at Professor Flitwick apologetically and sat down next to Hermione.

"Where have you been? You're five minutes late." She whispered urgently.

"Tell you later." Harry mumbled as they began taking notes on a charm called _Ekspoz_, which, if done properly, would allow a wizard to see how many bodies a Soul Shifter had possessed. _Ekspoz_ would show in reverse order, much like _Prior Incantum_, each body the Soul Shifter had possessed by turning the Soul Shifter into that person, or persons, for at least five minutes or up to twelve hours.

The class was let out twelve minutes early and Harry and Ron shuffled Hermione off to an empty classroom in the third corridor. Ron and Harry made sure that no one was about by looking around and by checking The Marauders Map, once that was done they told Hermione everything they'd heard earlier.

Hermione looked at them a bit skeptically, "You mean Snape and Brooks are working for Voldemort?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I mean...obviously we knew something was doggy about Brooks. Ginny said it "he acts just like Tom Riddle". You know, I'll bet You-Know-Who probably wanted another spy here at Hogwarts _and_ in The Order." Ron said musingly.

Hermione looked at Ron a bit reproachfully. "But, Ron...Dumbledore trusts Snape. I don't think Snape would do anything to jeopardize that. Besides, Brooks just doesn't seem the type. He kind of reminds me of Sirius...you know rather fatherly towards Harry." Hermione said thoughtfully.

Harry looked at Hermione as though she'd slapped him.

"I don't know Hermione. He acts like Bagman if you ask me." Ron said, "Like he wants something."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione and then sighed. "Come on. Let's go. We've still got Transfiguration before they let us off to get ready for The Halloween Ball."

"You found anybody yet, mate?" Ron asked hopefully, looking at Harry conspiratorially.

"No, but I heard Ginny's going with Colin." Harry said noticing the look in Ron's eyes.

Ron turned beet red and raged all the way up to Transfiguration.

* * *

To dreamer43: Hey, no problem. I don't mind. I'm glad you're still enjoying it.


	25. The Ball

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 25: The Ball

  


The night of The Halloween feast was one to remember. The Great Hall was set up with two of the four tables along the walls. These two tables were covered in food and drink. The raised platform where the staff table usually sat was turned into a stage where at the moment the popular wizarding band The Weird Sisters were playing.

Ron, who was wearing his scarlet dress robes that Fred and George got him, took Hermione's hand tentatively. Hermione, who was dressed in a gorgeous gown of beige satin, smiled up at Ron and they both went to dance. Harry smiled faintly as he remembered the Yule Ball and how much trouble Ron had gotten himself into with Hermione because he asked her as a last resort when no one else would have him. Harry was wearing his green dress robes that Mrs. Weasley had bought him in his fourth year. He had grown, but not much over the summer so the robes still fit him well.

Lupin walked over to Harry carrying two glasses of pumpkin juice. Harry grinned at Lupin, even though Sirius was dead and both he and Lupin were still mourning it seemed to Harry that Lupin was getting back on his feet. He had written to Harry two days after school let out for the summer holidays telling Harry that Dumbledore had found Sirius' Will. Sirius had left everything to Harry, including Number Twelve and Kreacher. Kreacher, of course, had fainted and died when told this. No one, especially anyone really close to Sirius, really cared that the mite was gone. Since Harry now had a bit more money to spend he had seen to it that when Professor Dumbledore announced to the students that Professor Lupin would be returning for this party as a chaperone that Lupin had some decent robes. He had written Lupin that night and had asked for his measurements. It wasn't because he felt sorry for Lupin or would be embarrassed by his appearance if he were to come shabbily dressed, but because he felt that Lupin needed somebody to look after him. Especially since he was now completely silver haired. There wasn't a speck of brown left in it. Harry was glad that he had gone with the sky blue dress robes that matched his eyes instead of the more earth shades which would have gone with his complection and his, at the time, brown hair.

"Hello Harry." Lupin said cheerfully, "Want some pumpkin juice? I some times wonder about my sanity some times. I don't know why after all this time I still pick up a glass for Alastor." Lupin sighed in mock sadness.

Harry grinned and took the glass of pumpkin juice. "You're thoughtful and you're just doing what comes natural to thoughtful people."

Lupin grinned at Harry and nodded. He looked out at the dancing couples and spotted Ron and Hermione. "They make a cute couple don't they?" He said pointing to them.

Harry looked to where Lupin was pointing and grinned, "Yes, they do. It is about time they realized they liked each other too." Harry said happily. "They were beginning to get annoying. Always arguing and stuff like that."

Lupin chuckled and took a sip of pumpkin juice. "Well, they say sometimes that those that you hurt most are the ones you love the most. Kind of ridiculous, but true."

Harry nodded and his eyes fell on Professor Brooks and Professor Cotten dancing. Both were wearing deep red, almost the color of blood.

"Lupin?"

"Hmm."

How long have you known Professor Brooks or Professor Cotten?" Harry asked. He figured if anyone would know if Brooks was a Dark Wizard then it would either be Lupin or Moody.

"Quite a while actually. I'd__er__gone to America once when I was younger and we met. Why?" Lupin asked a bit uncertainly.

"Oh, just you know, curious. The only Professor that we haven't had turn Dark Wizard on us was you and I was wondering if..."

"If Professor Brooks was ever a Dark Wizard? I assure you Harry he'll _never_ turn to Voldemort. He's got to much at stake right now to go wasting his life on a mad-man's dreams." Lupin told Harry with a slight grin, "Besides, he genuinely likes you, Ron and Hermione. I can't blame him. You're a rather entertaining lot."

Harry looked at Lupin with an unamused look on his face. Lupin grinned at him and then said, "Kidding. However, I _know_ he finds you extremely intriguing. He's written me quite a bit since the year started. He told me that he asked you if you wanted to talk that he'd be happy to listen. Trust me Harry, if anyone has any idea what's going through that head of yours it's Brian. He's lost family and friends too."

"Why does he insist though?" Harry asked thinking that there might be another motive behind Brian wanting to talk to him all the time.

"Maybe it is because..." Lupin began, but was cut off by a loud resounding boom that shook the walls of The Great Hall.

The teachers all grabbed their wands waiting for another blast of magic, since magic would be the only thing that could shake the school almost off of its foundation.

* * *

To Joseph Fritz: Hey! I'm glad you are enjoying it. Yeah, I know, I really should check my work. Could be worse though. The chapters are short due to the fact that my brain can not figure out how to make them longer. This one isn't long, but it is detailed, unlike some of my other chapters. I hope you like it.

  


To RogueFanKC: LOL! Nice defense of Brooks. No. Umbridge will not be back. After what the teachers put her through, could you honestly see her returning of her own free will? As for Brooks, it won't be too long now. As I've said before the story just kind of rolls out of my head the way it is. Sometimes it'll take a turn that I didn't expect, like now.

  


To dreamer43: I glad you're still enjoying it.

  


To HP FanFic Luvr: Don't worry it is coming up. The real truth behind Brooks will soon be known! (MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) Um, sorry about that random bit of evilness.

  


To Little Ear Big Ear's sis: I know you haven't submitted a review, but is this cliffie enough for you or does it need to be more dramatic?


	26. The Battle

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 26: The Battle

  


The school rocked again and a bit of mortar fell from the ceiling. Brooks rushed to Lupin's and Harry's side.

"Come on!" He shouted as another loud bang echoed of the walls of The Great Hall. "Dumbledore wants Harry somewhere safe!"

Lupin nodded and ran towards the doors as the walls shook and groaned under the immense strain they were under from the power behind the attacks. Mc Gonagall reached their side before they went out the door.

"Dumbledore wants Harry in the dungeons." She told them, looking a bit pensive. "Don't know why, but take him to Severus' office."

Brooks and Lupin nodded and took off towards the dungeons. Harry looked at each of the men as they wound their way to the dungeons wondering what could cause Hogwarts to be under such distress. Brooks stopped abruptly and both Lupin and Harry slammed into him, but Brooks kept his footing.

"Voldemort." Brooks whispered, almost inaudible due to the loud booming coming from upstairs. Lupin looked at Brooks and sniffed the air. Being a werewolf his sense of smell was more acute than normal humans'. He growled low in his throat.

"You're right." He snarled quietly. "Where is he?"

"He hasn't made it inside yet, but he will." Brooks looked about him as though expecting Voldemort to materialize from the shadows. "Take Harry. Go to the office and bar yourselves in there. Don't come out until everything's quiet again or until Dumbledore comes to get you. Don't come out for anyone else. Change the locks and the passwords to the door." He turned and faced Lupin, "Don't come out. Not for anything! Don't come out!" He had grabbed Lupin and snarled at him the last bit. Lupin stared at Brooks and nodded. Harry could have sworn he saw Brooks eyes glow faintly, but it was gone before Harry had a chance to confirm it. Brooks released Lupin from his harsh grip and turned to Harry. "No heroics." He said sternly and dashed past them going back to the Great Hall.

Lupin rubbed his arms where Brooks had gripped him and sighed, "Come on Harry." He trudged down the stairs with Harry following closely. They came to the door of Snape's office. "Verserium." Lupin said and the door made a clicking noise. Lupin pulled out his wand, "Alohomora." The door made another set of clicking noises. As Lupin went through every locking charm and password Snape had on his door, Harry kept watch. Soon, the door was open and Lupin pushed Harry inside and walked in after him. He shut the door and a series of clicking noises were soon heard making it known that the door had resealed itself. Lupin worked for a few moments changing the passwords to the door and then sat down in one of the chairs in the office.

Harry stood there looking at Lupin expecting him to say something.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?" Lupin said looking up from his hands which were shaking.

"What's going on?"

"Voldemort has come." Lupin said simply.

Harry looked at Lupin and then asked, "So, I'm not allowed to fight? I'm going to stay down here and hide?"

Lupin sighed, "Yes, you do realize that if Voldemort kills you then all will be lost to both the wizarding world and the muggle world?"

Harry nodded, "But he hasn't killed me yet!"

"And how long do you think your luck will hold out Harry?" Lupin said sternly. Looking at Harry seriously.

"I don't know!" Harry said angrily, "But, you all seem to think that because of that _prophecy_ that I'm the only one capable of stopping Voldemort! Maybe that's true, but you lot seem to insist that I'm not to fight! Even Professor Dumbledore seems to think that it is best for poor little Harry Potter to sit it out while others die in his place just because the whole WORLD happens to be depending on him!" Harry snarled. Lupin watched him coldly, but did not say anything. "DO YOU THINK I ASKED FOR ANY OF THIS? DO YOU THINK THAT I WANTED TO BE THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD? DO YOU, _PROFESSOR LUPIN_, THINK THAT IT IS FAIR TO SEND OTHERS TO FIGHT AND DIE IN MY PLACE JUST BECAUSE SOME _PROPHECY _SAYS THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN DEFEAT VOLDEMORT?!!" Harry had worked himself into a full blown rage now, "DO YOU BELIEVE THAT IT IS FAIR TO ASK OF OTHERS WHAT YOU DARE _NOT_ ASK OF ME? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE THE SAVIOR OF THE _WORLD_! DON'T YOU THINK IT'D BE BETTER TO ASK ME TO GO AND FIGHT AND DIE INSTEAD? DO YOU THINK THAT THE OTHERS AREN'T AS DESERVING TO LIVE MORE THAN I? I do believe, _sir,_ they are more deserving than I to live. Just because I'm 'The-Savior-of-The-World' doesn't mean that others should have to _die_ to protect me. Especially if they aren't full grown witches and wizards." Harry finished wearily.

Lupin kept staring at Harry, an uncaring expression on his face. He then spoke so quietly Harry almost didn't hear him at all, "Do you believe that we wish to see you die? Do you believe that the only reason we keep you alive is because we think that as soon as you die Voldemort will have free reign again? Harry, there are people here that care about you and love you and do _not _ wish to see you die! They'd rather give their own lives to save you than bear a world without you in it!" Harry opened his mouth to speak, "_However_, you are right. It _is_ wrong to ask others to fight and _die_ just so others, like myself, can be selfish. It _is_ wrong to ask others to fight and die for you when you are capable of handling _most_ situations. Yet, Harry, you have not learned enough. You aren't completely ready to take on Voldemort. Not yet. Not now. Later, sooner than you think, but still later."

Harry stared at his former Professor. The candle light around them making Lupin's eyes seem overly bright. Harry thought about what he had just heard and what Professor Dumbledore had said last year. He, Harry, had known that there were people who did care for him. He'd known it for quite awhile, however, they needed to stop treating him like he was an infant with no capability of taking care of himself. He was capable of taking care of himself. Yeah, Lupin was right, it had been dumb luck most of the time that had saved him, but still...they didn't _know_ what it was like to have Voldemort after you and people dying to keep him from getting you. First his mother and father, then Cedric, and most recently Sirius. Who would be next to die trying to keep The-Boy-Who-Lived alive? Who would die an untimely death just because Harry was the only one who could kill Voldemort? It just wasn't fair!

Harry sat dully in the chair across from Lupin and put his head in his hands. Rubbing furiously he looked back up after a few moments. Neither Lupin or Harry said anything to each other for a whole hour while the battle raged above. The loud blasts, booms and bangs of power being released through the wands sounded distant down in the dungeons. Beneath the dirt and several hundreds of silencing charms and spells Snape had put on the walls about his office the "war" sounded very far away from them. Removed, but it might come their way. Lupin clenched his wand harshly in his long fingered hand staring up at the ceiling of the office, which was the floor to the Entrance Hall, listening for silence instead of the moaning of the mortar. The groaning of the stones. The crying of the injured and the electric buzz like sound that magic made when it was whizzing through the air.

An hour passed, then two and three and finally after five hours of sitting there they heard some one running down the flight of stairs towards Snape's office. Lupin stood and put himself between the door and Harry, his wand held ready and his muscles tense waiting to find out if the someone out there was friend or foe.

"Harry? Remus?" Professor Dumbledore calls loudly. Lupin let out a sigh and nimbly unlocked the door. Professor Dumbledore stood there in the door way looking most frightened. "Remus, how are you and Harry?"

"Fine, I suppose. Is...is everyone else...?" Lupin could not finish, he was afraid that there might be some students dead.

"Everyone is fine, Remus. If you can call a raging Professor Brooks and an infuriated Professor Snape fine." Dumbledore said quite seriously.

"What happened, Headmaster?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "The battle shifted when some one fired the spell, _Revelare_, at Professor Cotten thus revealing her to be a banshee. Mister Finnigan nearly went into cardiac arrest, as did Voldemort. He knew when he saw her that there was no chance for him to beat us. He turned tail and ran."

Harry's jaw hung open his eyes slightly glazing as he retreated deep into his mind, remembering what Professor Brooks had told them about banshees. He had said that they used their siren like voices mostly to cause pain beyond anything a human could live through. However, they were also known to use them to mesmerize a human if it so pleased them to do so. Hadn't Professor Cotten grabbed their attention in class with but a whispered word? The signs were there and Harry hadn't followed them. He wondered if Hermione had figured out Professor Cotten's secret before it was revealed.

* * *

To dreamer43: Well, I hope this is up to par. Thanks for enjoying all the other chapters.

  


To tetris: LOL! Thanks! Yeah, I always wanted to see her do that too, that's why I wrote it in there.

  


To crystalheart81: No worries there. I'm hoping I can finish this fic before I start school. I'm glad you like it. Thanks!


	27. Deceit

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 27: Deceit

  


Professor Dumbledore, Lupin and Harry each trudged up the stairs in single file to The Entrance Hall. The doors to both the outside and The Great Hall were smashed inward and lying in a heap on the floors of the respective halls they led into. The three of them went into The Great Hall where Madame Pomfrey was tending to Seamus who had hit his head when he had fainted from fright.

Professor McGonagall was arranging all of the other Gryffindor students, aside from Harry and Seamus, into a single file line and telling Ginny and Colin, the new Prefects, to take them up to the dormitories. As was the same with Professor Flitwick, Sprout and Snape. Snape seemed to be eyeing Malfoy with something akin to utter dislike. An expression that Harry, in all his years here at Hogwarts, had only seen Snape wear when he, Harry, was around. Apparently something had happened up here that Harry nor Lupin were privy to just yet.

All the students except Harry, Seamus and Malfoy went up to their house dormitories. Seamus was taken to The Infirmary while the other two boys stayed down in the recked Great Hall. Now that everyone was gone Harry could see for himself what had become of Professor Cotten. She was transparent and waxy looking, like any ghost, but her torn and muddy robes spoke of a dark tragedy in her past. Her hair had grown to knee length and was now a ghostly grey-white instead of blond. Her body was long and her face gaunt. Her eyes glowed with a hellish green blaze and she floated a few feet off of the ground, coming closer and closer to Professor Dumbledore, Harry _and_ Malfoy.

"Thought it was a good joke?" The banshee whispered, in a musical voice, "Thought to have some of your daddy's friends pay a visit, did you? Oh yes, but they weren't expecting _me, _were they? Of course not! Do you know how much trouble you've just caused, boy?!" The banshee keened loudly and the walls shook.

"Banshee! Softly. Please." Dumbledore said gently.

"The boy is too much trouble! Let me kill him! Let me make him suffer!" The banshee cried out in anguish.

"Shh. We can not let you kill him _and_ even if I agreed that Mister Malfoy here were too much trouble, which I assure you I do not, I still would not agree to killing him." Dumbledore said quietly and reasonably. "Now, Mister Malfoy, why did you do this?"

Malfoy stood there looking defiantly out of his cold silver eyes, but all the while they'd flicker over to The Banshee. "I don't know what you're talking about Professor." He said after a moments silence.

"I believe you do Mister Malfoy and it would do you well to tell us why you help in this attack." Professor Dumbledore said quietly.

Malfoy snorted, "I _had_ nothing to do with this attack, _sir_. I had no idea this attack was coming. I had no warning." Malfoy's eyes narrowed, "But, I really don't expect you to believe that, _sir_. You, like all Gryffindors before you, will always be against Slytherins."

"You have made several Slytherins angry with you as well, Mister Malfoy. Please, tell me why." Dumbledore said softly.

"I've told you, 'I had no idea this was going to happen'. If I did wouldn't you have thought that I'd go down to the dungeons or hidden somewhere like that?"

Dumbledore contemplated this and then finally sighed, "Very well, Mister Malfoy. Go back to your dormitories."

Malfoy left, his back poker straight and ridged with anger as he walked out of the ruined Great Hall and down the stairs to The Dungeons. When he was out of ear shot Professor Snape spoke up, his voice a deadly whisper, "He lies!"

* * *

Okay, I know this was amazingly short, but I'm building up suspense. Tell me what you think.

* * *

To RogueFanKC: Very perceptive. The war is not over, not by a long shot as to your question about Jess, no she's not the same banshee (as the description tells you...remember that banshee is back safe and sound back home on Avalon, but I figured that The Banshee from Gargoyles could be this ones "queen" and that Jess would technically have the same powers as her).

  


To HPFanFicLuvr: Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

  


To dreamer43: Cool! I'm glad your still enjoying it and that it hasn't become stale yet.

  


To mronimusha: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. Get ready for another twist, the next one should be coming up soon.


	28. The Distress

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 28: The Distress

  


Several weeks after the Death Eater attack the parents started owling Dumbledore asking him what had happened. The obvious answer was that the Death Eaters were becoming more and more sure of themselves. That Voldemort believed that he was now powerful enough to take over Hogwarts. Some of the history buffs of the parents asked the all looming question on every ones' mind, "Was it possible that Hogwarts had a traitor in their midst?" Dumbledore had repeatedly told them that even that possibility was being looked into. The only thing Dumbledore could offer at the moment was that the tide had turned and everyone was alive and safe. No one had been killed. When Harry had gone to visit Dumbledore, he had looked very wearied. Harry was exceptionally sorry to see him in such a state, being one of the causes of this was one of the reasons Harry wanted to make it all better.

Dumbledore had made some tea for the occasion, he put a cup in front of Harry.

"So, Harry, what's on your mind?" He asked kindly, his blue eyes sparkling, but mildly.

"Sir, you seem tired. Perhaps I should come back when you aren't so..." Harry asked, but was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm fine. What ever you may need, just ask?" Dumbledore said still kindly.

"Okay, I know you're not suppose to tell students much, but I'm just a bit worried about you professor. The only other person I've seen with dark circles under his eyes was Professor Lupin and your beginning to look sick, sir." Harry blurted out.

Dumbledore chuckled slightly and cleared his throat. "Not to worry, Harry, I'm quite fine. Nothing a bit of sleep can't cure." Dumbledore said smiling.

"Okay, sir." Harry said, getting up, "I guess I'd better get to class then."

"Of course Harry," Dumbledore said showing him out.

The door shut behind Harry, however, He had not gone two steps when he heard a dull thud behind him. He whirled around, as though feeling something horrible had just happened. He rushed the door and came upon a sight he never thought to see. Professor Dumbledore was lying very still on his floor. He was sprawled out as though he had fallen. Harry bent down and check for a pulse. He found one, but it was very week.

Harry was about to go and get Madame Pomfrey when the fireplace flared green and Professor Snape's head was sitting above the flames.

"Potter!" Snape snarled, "What are you doing there? Where is the Headmaster?"

"Professor, something's wrong. Professor Dumbledore won't get up!" Harry said trying to sound calm.

Snape looked shocked. "Stay there!" He said and with a pop his head retreated from the fireplace. Almost five seconds later Snape came out of the fireplace completely. He hurried over to the Headmaster and felt for a pulse.

Snape sighed in relief, "Well, at least he is still a live." Harry just nodded, agreeing with Snape's sigh more than his words.

"Professor?" Harry said timidly. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Hmm...Yes, Potter, there is. Go get Poppy. Then, go tell McGonagall that I have something urgent to tell her." Snape said as he conjured a stretcher for the Headmaster.

"Yes, sir." Harry said leaving quickly to go and get Madame Pomfrey.

He reached the hospital wing with a stitch in his side and hit the door in a run. Madame Pomfrey was taking care of a sixth year Slytherin boy, the same boy who had been one of the few people in Harry's Care of Magical Creature Class that could see the thestrals, and a Hufflepuff third year.

"Mister Potter, I'll be with you in a minute."

"Madame Pomfrey,...the Headmaster...somethin's...wrong wit'...him." Harry said panting for breath.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes widened. "Here boys," she said handing the two boys two viles full of potion, "drink up! Potter, where is the Headmaster?"

"In his office." Harry said, still slightly out of breath.

Madame Pomfrey took off towards Dumbledore's office. Harry looked back at the two boys. Both looked at Harry with bewildered expressions. He shrugged and then took off to find McGonagall.

He found McGonagall in her office, reading _Witch Weekly_. She looked up when he opened the door. She raised a brow at him.

"Professor Snape sent me. He said he had something urgent to discuss with you. Professor Dumbledore collapsed."

McGonagall's eyes widened, "I'll see to it, Mister Potter. Here," she grabbed a bit of parchment and a quill and wrote a quick excuse for Harry, "take this to Professor Flitwick. Tell him..."

"...the truth. That I went to see Professor Dumbledore on break, but when I went to leave his office he collapsed. I went to Madame Pomfrey and then came straight to you."

"That'll do." McGonagall said regarding Harry closely. "Go on then."

Harry ran quickly to Charms class and entered. He handed his excuse to Professor Flitwick and got a seat back in the very back with Ron and Hermione.

"Where were you?" Hermione whispered tensely.

"Something happened." Harry whispered, "I'll tell you later."

The class went by rather eventfully. They had learned a charm that could make the wand produce water out of the end of it. A very good charm to have if you were ever lost somewhere and couldn't find water or if you were an avid gardener, during a drought.

The class was let out and Hermione and Ron were told what had happened up in Professor Dumbledore's office.

"Oh no!" Hermione moaned, "This is very bad."

Ron and Harry nodded.

"It gets worse. Snape needed to talk to Dumbledore about something, but since Dumbledore couldn't come he came through the fireplace and told me to get McGonagall. Something really bad is up. I think it involves The Order."

"Indeed it does, Mister Potter." A grave voice behind the threesome said quietly.

They turned and saw McGonagall standing there, her face set in stony silence.

"Professor Lupin has been captured." She said quietly.

* * *

To all my reviewers, I'd like to thank you for being so patient with me. I just started school up again, yeck, it'll be taking me a while to come up with new chapters. Especially, since I'm trying to come up with longer ones.

Okay, quick question, does _anyone_ have a problem with this becoming SLASH? If so, please state in next review whether or not you'd have a problem with it.

  


To Melodye Leko: I'm glad you're liking it. You're right, someone isn't trust worthy. I haven't even figured out who isn't trust worthy. Get ready for a few more twists in the plot it's going to be a rather interesting ride.

  


To Porphyrophobic Grape: Thanks. I'm a little unhappy with the choppiness of the chapters as well, but I am working on it. I liked the twist as well, some times what my brain comes out with amazes even me sometimes.

  


To dreamer43: I'm glad you like the suspense. Get ready for some more.

  


To radarPLO: Thank you!

  


To Alannah: Um...Okay, you've got it! Dumbledore's in distress and Lupin's been captured by Voldemort. We'll see if Harry, Ron or Hermione end up in the hospital wing or not from all they're going to have to do.

  


To carpathia: Thank you! I'm glad you like the interaction between Snape and Brooks, there will definitely be more between them. I'm quite pleased with the ending too. Draco is a little weasel.


	29. Inside Azkaban

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 29: Inside _Azkaban_

  


The dark cell was cold and damp. Inside this cell sat a man who had been there now for almost two weeks. It was close to Christmas now and the Dementors were enjoying the emotions that flowed from their victims bodies. Most had hope surging through them. Hope that they would be rescued. Hope...that they would make it out alive. All of the new inhabitants of Azkaban, except one...Remus Julius Lupin. He saw no reason to feel such hope. Voldemort had come to his cell earlier that day with Peter. Peter took relentless glee out of seeing his old school friend suffer from the Cruciatus Curse over and over again. When Voldemort had left, Peter had stayed behind, as the old muggle saying goes, to rub salt in the wounds.

  


Flashback

Remus lay there on the cold stone floor of his cell as Peter's eyes watched him humorously. Remus coughed up a small amount of blood on his robes and rolled over onto his back. He glared up at Peter with malice. He knew that Peter had been important to the attack on himself. He knew that Peter had advised Voldemort to send only the largest and the strongest of the Death Eaters to fetch him from his small home in the Scottish countryside. He had been beaten to unconsciousness by Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and MacNair. Who took perverse pleasure in placing a large silver color around his neck. It was still there about his neck. It was burning even as he tried to sit up. However, a foot came down on his chest and held him pinned to the ground. Peter ground his heel into Remus' chest driving all the air out of the werewolf.

"Not so _big_ anymore are you Moony? Not so great and noble?" Peter's face broke out into a demonic grin and he gave forth his usual high pitched laughter. Which now that Remus thought about it should have told him that he'd turn Death Eater. There was no lightness or humor to it. There never had been. There was only malice and conceit in Peter's laugh, that's all that had ever been given voice to when ever he had laughed. Peter leaned forward, grinding his boot further into Remus's chest. "Well, _Moony_, aren't you going to ask my questions? Aren't you going to talk down to me again, like you always did in "the good old days"? Back when you lot thought that I was nothing more than an exceptionally devoted fan of yours?" He waited a bit. Remus opened his mouth, but instead of speaking he spit into Peter's leering face which had only been a few inches from Remus' own. Peter snarled and screeched as he roughly stepped away from Remus who could now, since Peter was no longer standing on him, sit up. Remus smirked, looking a bit like Malfoy, as he watched his "old friend" curse his name and family all the way to the first werewolf to the first Lupin to the third generation after this one. Peter finally calmed down after a few moments of rather amusing cursing and muttering to himself. He glared up at Remus.

"So, I see you still haven't changed Moony! You still thinkyou're better than me! If it isn't talking down to me as though I were a child! It is spiting on me!" Peter snarled, his eyes showing the madness that too many times under the Cruciatus Curse had invoked in him.

"Yes, Pettigrew, that's right. I _do_ think I'm better than you!" Remus said, getting delicately to his feet as his knees shook. "However, not for the reasons _you_ think." He said in a deadly calm voice which shook Peter to his very soul. Peter had only heard Remus use this voice once before and the outcome had been disastrous. "The reasons," Remus continued in the same steely calm voice, "are as follows. One, I do not listen to mad men's promises of power and glory. Two, I do not need Voldemort's protection. Three, I'm as powerful and strong as I ever wished to be. Four, I, unlike you, have remained loyal through everything to my friends. However, Peter, I do not consider you a spit can. No, I consider you a mat in which I wipe my dirty feet upon before I come into a home. You are nothing more than a down trodden rug, Peter." Remus turned away from Peter, as Peter shook in fear. Remembering the last time he had heard Remus talk so had not been pleasant. The last time was right after Sirius had sent Snape to The Shrieking Shack and Remus, sick, tired, weak, little Remus Lupin had conjured a magical hail storm and tornado right in the seventh year boys' dormitories. Snape never knew that Dumbledore had let Sirius off lightly because he'd already been physically beaten down to a broken, bloody, pulp by Remus. That was the _only_ reason why Dumbledore had let Sirius off as lightly as he did. It was assured by Remus' reaction that Sirius would _never_ tell another living being about Remus as long as he lived.

Peter thought it best to make a hasty exit, but a final parting shot fired from Peter's lips, "You know, Moony, I never wanted to stay friends with you when we all realized what you really were, but Sirius and James were livid that I was so cruel."

Peter had hoped to hurt Remus, but the response he got astounded him.

"I know. I've always known, Peter." Remus said in his still deadly calm voice as he stared out of his cell's tiny window, looking up at the half full moon.

  


End Flashback

That had been ages ago though and Remus was still furious at Pettigrew for this injustice. He stared at the blank wall, hardly really noticing it. His thoughts were back with The Order. Dumbledore had probably been told as soon as it was evident that he had been captured. He figured that The Order was at this moment in an immediate council session trying to find away for him to be rescued.

He sighed and shifted slightly in his sitting position on the bedroll, tucked up underneath him. His thoughts strayed from The Order to another bit of sticky business he needed to concern himself with. Harry. Oh he hoped Harry hadn't gotten wind of this. Remus knew that Harry was the type that went into heroics without thinking. Mind you, he had Hermione to help him out. However, the best laid plans often go astray. Like they did when Harry had asked Kreacher where Sirius was. If they had been able to trust the house elf Harry wouldn't have run off to the Ministry of Magic to try to save Sirius. Sirius Had asked in his will that Remus be Harry's Godfather should anything ever happen to him. Which of course Remus would comply with no matter what. Remus sighed again, but this time someone sighed right after he did. He turned his head and glared at the intruder at the door. There stood Lucius Malfoy. The slimiest Slytherin of them all. He smirked at Remus and then came into the cell, which the Dementors closed behind him.

"Well, cousin, are you cozy?" Lucius asked in mock concern, still smirking.

Remus decided to humor himself. His dear first cousin Lucius was always making interesting faces when Remus didn't fall right into step with what he wanted.

"Quite, actually. When one gets over the cold and dampness of the cell it is rather wonderful." Remus shrugged, "It isn't as though those Dementors can really touch me. After all, I've lived in misery most of my life."

Lucius' lip curled upward in a snarl, but Remus beat him to the punch.

"_You_ made sure of _that_!" Remus stood, coming nose to nose with Malfoy.

Malfoy backed up a pace and sneered. "I had _nothing_ to do with that regrettable accident."

Remus lifted a brow in a quizzical expression, "_Really_, cousin? My memory must be faulty then?"

"Must be." Lucius sneered, watching Remus closely.

"I seem to remember that it was _you_ that wanted to go into the woods that full moon night almost thirty-five years ago, _cousin._" Remus said in a deadly calm voice.

"I surely didn't know there would be a werewolf in those woods!" Malfoy said, his temper rising as the moon set on the horizon.

"Really? I believe your father beat you with his cane after they brought me _and_ Romulus out of those woods, didn't he?" Remus said his tone still a deadly calm.

"I never _meant_ for it to happen!" Malfoy said angrily.

"True," Remus said as he stepped up to Lucius staring at him hard, "but it still happened."

Malfoy dare not argue further and he dare not anger Remus further. He left feeling just as sick and miserable as he had felt those many years ago. The way he had expected to make Remus feel, but how can you make a man feel what he is already feeling?

  


The Infirmary at Hogwarts was a bustle of activity as three St. Mungo doctors and Madame Pomfrey set to work trying to get Dumbledore to wake up. Harry sat with his head in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees outside Dumbledore's curtains. He was anguishing over the fact that something was wrong with Dumbledore. Never, in all his years as a student at Hogwarts, did he ever see Dumbledore show a bit of tiredness. He seemed full of energy and always happy. Harry sighed. Then there was the matter of Professor Lupin being captured. Professor McGonagall had strictly forbidden Harry to even think about saving him. She told him he'd have house points docked, be in detention and then expelled for such reckless behavior. Truthfully, Harry didn't even have a clue as to where to start. He didn't know where Voldemort was keeping Remus. He had considered Azkaban for a moment, but tossed it aside, figuring that Voldemort would want to keep Remus in a more secure location than the wizard prison.

Harry heard the bell gong indicating class changes. He sighed and got up, vowing silently that he'd return after Muggle Studies.

  
  


Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Brooks and Professor Cotten all sat around the staff table, in the staff room, comparing notes on how they were going to save Dumbledore and Lupin. McGonagall looked very weary since these things had occurred. Snape too, was showing sighs that he was breaking under the immense strain of it all.

Brooks sighed, "You know, I'm afraid we're all just too tired to be of any use. We need sleep. I say we cancel classes and try to get some shut eye." He raised a brow in McGonagall's and Snape's direction, since it was their say on the matter.

"I agree." McGonagall relented. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, but I'm no use in this state."

Snape gave a frustrated snarl, "Neither am I. We do need sleep, but even I probably won't get much with my thoughts rattling around in my head."

Cotten nodded. "Yes, we need to help Dumbledore and we need to help Lupin, but we're useless unless we get some sleep. By any chance Severus, do you have a sleeping potion?"

"Two dreamless sleep ones and two that allow dreams, why?" Snape asked. He was so tired and frustrated at not being able to come up with an answer on all this that he had totally missed the point of where Cotten was going with this.

"We're going to need them." She stated simply, snapping Snape's brain back into gear.

"Oh...Oh, _of course_! Right, I'll go get them."

"No, Severus." McGonagall said looking rather bleary eyed. "I'll call a House Elf."

* * *

  


To dreamer43: Yes! Moony! MWAAAAAHHHHHH!! Oh...Sorry, but as you can see he can take care of himself fairly well, don't you think?

  


To radarPLO: To build up suspense. To make you want to come back for more. Isn't obvious by now? This one is a bit longer. I'll keep trying to make them longer, but sometimes my brain decides, 'Okay, enough writing! Let's see what the people think.' As far as updating, Hey! If you weren't asking me for longer chapters I'd update everyday!

  


To Angelord: Okay, one against Slash. However, I'd like to point out that this isn't a romance nor is it a heated porn novel. There is actually a way to write Slash with out it turning out like that. I was mainly going to get the characters together at the end with a simple hug and a kiss. Much like what you'd expect from some sappy rated G film at the very end. Examples: Pocahontas, Beauty and the Beast, both from Disney. But if you insist, then I'll leave the Slash out.

  


To Porphyrophobic Grape: Um...see above, dreamer's entry. He hasn't transformed yet, so...we'll see if Voldemort really wants Moony on his hands during the full moon. *evil laughter* Thanks by the way!

  


To Bookworm127: Thank you. Okay, that's two against Slash.

  


To RogueFanKC: Of course Brooks has a larger role in this. His time hasn't come yet to reveal himself, though. As far as a Voldemort vs Brooks showdown...Remember Book Five when Dumbledore fought Voldemort, he protected Harry because Harry wasn't ready to take on Voldemort at full power. He still isn't. He'll become more so as the year progresses, though. Who knows for sure if Draco is really the bad guy? As you can see, it isn't Lupin who is in for a load of torture, but Voldemort.


	30. Little Oddities

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 30: Little Oddities

  


Lucius Malfoy bowed low before his master's chair, his head on the floor his eyes on the carpet of the room in The Riddle House. Voldemort was studying him as though he were an interesting specimen for dissection. His cold burning red eyes were upon Malfoy's neck making Malfoy very uncomfortable.

"I'm still not pleased, Lucius." Voldemort hissed quietly into the deafening silence of the room. "That brat of your's should be willing to turn to us after all you've told me about him. Why, then, has he not?"

"H-he says it is because it will be difficult for him to hide it from the teachers. That it will be unfathomable while he is at school." Lucius said quietly.

Voldemort snorted in disgust, "Might I remind you, Lucius, that _you_ were marked while you attended Hogwarts? That you could hide it? What's wrong with your whelp? Does he not have the backbone of his father?" Voldemort's eyes gleamed in the dark as he steepled his long thin fingers in front of him. He glared down at Malfoy, daring him to speak about his son in a good light like he had been for the last three hours.

"I do not know, really, My Lord. Perhaps he is afraid of pain. Truthfully, I can not tell you _why_ he does not wish for The Dark Mark." Lucius said quietly.

Voldemort sneered. "So, he's afraid? How pathetic of your whelp! He _will_ be given The Mark during Christmas holiday. Now, to more pressing business, about Lupin?"

Malfoy cringed, it would not do for his master to find out how his cousin had made him look the fool when he had talked to Lupin. Lupin had made him feel things he had thought he would _never_ feel again. Guilt. Shame. Fear. "My cousin supports Dumbledore unquestionably. He is adamant against joining us." Malfoy said quietly.

"Two family members of your's that will not join us of their own free will, Malfoy? I expected you, of all my Death Eaters, to be the one to charm your way around any ones heart." Voldemort said quietly. "Go back to Lupin's cell. Tell him I shall be visiting shortly,...unless he is willing to come over."

"Yes, master." Malfoy got up from the floor and did another low bow and walked out of the sitting room in The Riddle House.

Voldemort sat back in his green winged chair. His red snake like eyes were shut as he concentrated on Malfoy's thoughts.

"He is a fool. My dragon, what do you think?" Voldemort hissed out.

Slowly, from the shadows a thin figure clad all in black slipped noiselessly to Voldemort's side. The figure bowed low to the ground, and said, his voice smooth and silky, "Yes, indeed he is, master. What shall we do with him?"

"Kill him. Not yet, but he must be disposed of eventually." Voldemort hissed out with a slight smirk on his face.

"Of course, master. What about Dumbledore?" The figure said quietly.

"We will wait until his defenses are down and then we will move in to attack."

  


The only sound in the hallway that Harry was walking down was the echoing of his foot steps, which sounded ominous even to the sixteen year old wizard who had fought Voldemort a handful of times and survived. He hadn't realized it, but he was walking down the third floor corridor which led to the offices of the Defense teachers. One of the doors opened and Brooks' head popped out. He looked horrible. Far worse than Harry had ever seen him. Brooks noticed Harry before Harry could duck into an unused classroom. Brooks smiled warmly at Harry then quickly stifled a large yawn. Harry just nodded his head at him and walked on. As Harry left the corridor Brooks let out a low sad sigh.

"It's getting to be too hard!" He finally snarled out to no one in particular, since he was the only one in the room.

* * *

To all my reviewers: Well, since I'm back at school, it is obvious I don't have as much time on my hands as I use to. I'll update as quickly as I can and as much as I can, but don't expect it to be like it was when I was on summer vacation. I believe I was updating, at the most, every day.

  


To Porphyrophobic Grape: I hope they are too. As I've said before my brain has this annoying tendency to wander off and leave the rest of me far behind. So, I'm not really sure if they'll be okay or not. Keep your fingers crossed.

  


To Anim3Fan3oo4: Do you really think I care if you stop reading? As for your little threat about killing me if I make it Slash, don't even go there. First, you haven't a clue as to where I live. Second, you haven't a clue as to what I look like.

  


To carpathia: I'm glad you're still enjoying it, even if my brain has taken an undecided detour. As for making it Slash. You're the fourth person against it, so I'm probably not. Besides my brain took another one of those detours and it looks as though the two characters I thought were going to come out that way are actually going to be more of close, but not that close, friends. My life is never dull!

  


To dreamer43: I'm glad you're still enjoying it.

  


To Butler: Thank you. As for making the chapters longer. Well, I am trying.


	31. THE Potion

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 31: THE Potion

  


The Christmas holidays had dawned clear skied and sunny bright. Far too cheerful in Harry's point of view. He went to the window on this cold crisp day and looked out over the bright snow as he watched some of the other students play. He felt as though none of the students should be allowed to play and he wondered vaguely where Professor Snape was when he was needed to dock points off the annoying prattle of students below the Gryffindor dorm window. Almost as though Harry's thought had summoned him to the grounds, there stood Snape in all of his infamous glory. Harry had never been happier to see the 'greasy git' as he snapped at the students to go and work on his paper before their brains emptied of any and all coherent thoughts. Harry had a small smile still plastered on his face as a few first years came trudging in clearly being some of those students Snape had just berated.

Hermione and Ron came in after the few first years and sighed. They talked lowly as they took their cloaks off. They turned, both wearing identical scowls on their faces, to talk to Harry. Their expressions changed from righteous indignation to curious amusement. Whatever had made Harry even just barely smile these days had to be something, almost worthy of Fred and George. The two of them sat down on either side of Harry both clearly wanting in on the joke.

"Harry, what are you grinning about?" Ron asked, clearly hoping that it was an excellent prank or perhaps he had been told Dumbledore was getting better or maybe Lupin escaped from You-Know-Who and was now safe at Grimmald Place or Hogwarts.

"Snape." Harry said simply now humming to himself because he couldn't think of anything that had ever made him happier than seeing Snape tell those children off.

"Snape?" Hermione said, rather confused. She had no idea that Harry had seen what had transversed down below nor did she know that the children below had been the cause of Harry's annoyance and Snape had come as a bit of salvation for what was left of Harry's sanity at the moment.

"Yes." Harry said dreamily, obviously lost in La-La Land now still humming the tune to _The Star Spangled Banner_ which over in England is the tune to a rather obnoxious drinking song sung by drunken sailors.

"What did Snape _do_ to make you so happy, mate?" Ron asked, clearly thinking either Harry had played some awful prank on Snape that had yet to unleash itself or Snape had come in here and told Harry something about Dumbledore.

"He told off some students outside." Harry said, moving on to the tune of _God Bless America_, which is _God Bless the Queen_ over there in England.

Hermione looked extremely worried for her dear friends sanity. "Harry, he always tells off students. That's nothing new and usually your furious."

"I know." Harry said now humming _Come All Ye Faithful._

"So, why did this make you happy, mate?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously thinking his best friend needed to go to St. Mungo's.

"They were being too cheerful." Harry said coldly, he stopped humming _Noel_ and glared at the first years that were huddled on the other side of the room playing Exploding Snap.

Ron looked at Harry like he'd grown another head, but Hermione knew what Harry was thinking.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry. We should have seen it." Hermione apologized, close to tears now.

"It's all right, Mione. It is just, I'm so tired right now and I can't sleep and I'm not hungry, yet I eat and it feels like a dead weight in my stomach and it makes me feel sick to my stomach and I can't keep my mind on any of my lessons and I feel as though I'm going to fail and that everything is crashing down around me and I can't stop it and when I try it just makes things worse and I don't have anybody, like a parent, to talk to anymore because Sirius is dead and Lupin is captured and Dumbledore's in a coma and...and..." Harry was about to dissolve into tears right then and there, but just then Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape walked into the common room and stood before the three of them. The first years saw Snape and quickly yet quietly filed out of the room before they could be yelled at again.

McGonagall noticed that Harry did not look well at all and addressed him about it primly.

"Mister Potter, what ever is the matter?" She asked curiously and quite motherly.

Ron spoke up after a few failed attempts on Harry's part. "Professor McGonagall, Harry's upset because of what has happened with Dumbledore and every body else that he's known."

McGonagall looked to Harry who just merely nodded his head in assent. She had known that things were looking glum in here, but she had never expected to see Potter wallowing around in self-pity. Then again, he had a lot to deal with lately, what with finding out what the prophecy had said about him; He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named coming after him; Sirius' death; Lupin's capture and Dumbledore's illness. Not to mention what that horrid Umbridge woman had done to him while he was in her detentions. Anger boiled up in her at that thought, but she quickly put a lid on it.

"Well, Mister Potter, I believe we may be able to relieve your mind of one of its many worries. Professor Snape has devised a cure for Professor Dumbledore's illness. He, however, needs someone to go collect the things he needs before he can begin. You three are to help him in any way possible."

The three of them nodded and rushed Professor Snape who wasn't standing more than a few millimeters away from McGonagall. Each asking what could be done in an instant. Professor Snape looked at McGonagall with a look of utter contempt and told each of them to hurry down to the dungeons and he'd tell them while he was in his office. The three hurried down as quickly as possible with Snape following quickly behind after he exchanged a few words with McGonagall about how well the plans were going to get Lupin free and how they were hoping that this worked to cure Dumbledore.

Snape entered his office just a few seconds after Harry, Ron and Hermione did. Each of the three students looking eager and ready to please, bouncing in place on the balls of their feet. Harry looked extremely happier knowing that he could do something for Dumbledore. Snape studied Harry carefully wondering what would be best to do about him. He had never been the bast of the teachers with children and Harry was not one of his favorite students. This was one of the few times Snape wished Lupin had not been captured.

"You will all be collecting ingredients out of The Forbidden Forest, since each of you have gone in there at one point. The ingredients are as listed." Snape handed Harry the list of ingredients.

  


A bushel of aconite.

Two bits of acromantula web

A tea spoon of Centaur tears

Two bits of Boomslang skin

Three cups of Slug slime

  


The three of them looked at the list and then at each other. Ron gulped reading the second item on the list. They looked up at Snape, expecting orders on how to get all this.

"Those ingredients are the ones I do not have and I'm going to be busy brewing the rest of the potion. The one at the top is the one that'll be added first. Now, go. We dare not waist any time."

Harry nodded and took off with Ron and Hermione following in his wake.

"Okay," Harry said, "I think it'll be best if we all go and gather the aconite. Then, I'll gather the web, while one of you gets the centaur tears and boomslang skin. We'll all look for the slug slime. All right?"

Ron and Hermione nodded and went into The Forbidden Forest to look for aconite. An hour later they had a whole bushel of aconite and Hermione had found some boomslangs during her wanderings and skinned two of them. While Ron had found the three cups of slug slime that was needed. Hermione took the ingredients that they had up to the castle while Harry and Ron looked for the last two ingredients they had yet to collect.

"You go after the centaur tears. I'll handle the web. Now, be careful. The centaurs are not really are friends right now. I don't know if they'll be willing to help us." Harry told Ron quite seriously.

Ron nodded, knowing from having Firenze up at the school that centaurs were a bit weird. He went off in the direction that Harry pointed out as where the centaurs lived. Harry walked off towards Aragon's lair.

  


Ron found the centaur's grove and carefully walked around until he found a way to make one of the younger centaurs cry. He gathered the tears and ran through the woods with the sound of hooves just behind him.

  


Harry was a bit quicker and made his get away easier. Of course, he didn't need to get tears from any centaurs, so it was easier to get webbing from the acromantula with out being seen. Harry caught up with Ron half way out of the forest. He heard the pounding of several hooves all coming towards Ron.

"Come on!" Harry yelled to Ron, as he grabbed his friend and took off down one of the paths that were used by other beasts that lived in the forest. They ran down the path. Harry handed the webs to Ron. "Go! I'm going to create a diversion!"

Harry turned around and charged through the herd of centaurs getting their attention pulled from Ron and on to himself. They gave chase as Harry ran back towards their grove.

  


Ron rushed into the dungeons with the last of the ingredients held securely in the pockets of his robes. He handed them to Snape. Snape inspected them, gave a curt nod and then looked at Ron giving him a look that clearly asked as though Snape had voiced the very thought, 'Where's Potter?'

"Harry, he's still out there in The Forest." Ron said nearing hysterics. Snape gave a curt nod added the ingredients to the carefully simmering pot and some others that he had. He looked at Hermione.

"Ms. Granger, you will keep an eye on this. The potion must simmer for another thirty minutes. Afterwards, _if_ for some unseen reason I do not return turn down the heat by five degrees, then take it off the heat and let it sit for twenty minutes. Am I clear?"

Hermione nodded and Snape swooped from the room quickly.

  


Snape had entered The Forbidden Forest five minutes ago and he was beginning to worry about Potter's safety as well as his own. Who knew what lurked in the cold shadows beyond? He heard a sound, much like hoof steps. His breath quickened and soon caught in his troat as he peered around the edge of a great tree that stood just outside a small clearing. Within the clearing, there was about twenty centaurs. All of them looked extremely angry and each of them were wailing that the human should die. Harry was held by a large centaur in the middle of the clearing. Snape recalled that the centaurs name was Bane and Bane despised humans. He was a true believer in whatever the stars told him was likely to happen. Snape knew of some of the laws and customs dictating how centaurs ruled their own. Professor Dumbledore had seen to it that all of his teachers had at least known how to deal with one of the magical beings they were likely to encounter. Centaurs had been at the top of the list. Snape had seen to it, in the seventeen years he'd worked for Dumbledore that he'd gotten through most of the list. He had finished up his banshee study and would be starting gargoyles next summer.

Snape strode into the middle of the herd as though he belonged there, as though he were one of _them_. He stood tall and proud and arrogant, just as they did. The leader, Magorian, stared as though shocked into stupidity.

'Obviously, he only thought Dumbledore knew how to act like one of them. What an idiot!' Snape thought scathingly. He turned his head ever so slightly in the direction of Harry. He looked into those emerald green eyes and saw a great deal of surprise there. Snape stifled a smirk. So, Potter believed he was going to left to the tender mercies of the centaurs. As if Dumbledore or Potter's friends would allow such to happen.

Magorian regained his composer quickly.

"Human, you are not wanted here in our forest. Leave now." He said in his sweeping baritone.

Snape looked down his aquiline nose. His black eyes, like tunnels, bore into Magorian as though he were a piece of cardboard.

"You have one of our foals, centaur." Snape's soft, silky voice radiating a cold arrogance only matched by a centaur.

The centaurs pawed the ground nervously, except for Bane who snarled savagely.

"He wants the boy. Let him come and take him from me." Bane tossed his head, his eyes a blaze with anger.

Snape had hoped that he would have been capable of grabbing Potter and running with him, but Bane made it clear that it was now a near impossible task. He stood quiet and still as the minutes ticked firmly away. Snape stared with a cold rage boiling up inside of him at Bane's arrant stupidity.

"I _need_ Potter. _I_ sent him in here on an errand, unless you wish to kill him and, by which you would be doing me a great service, I suggest that you let him come with me." Snape said cooly, as though Bane had the right thought of things and should kill Harry in a trice. Harry looked extremely frightened and angry. Angry mostly, but no little frightened. Snape glared at Bane coldly. Bane put Harry down angrily.

"I do not enter into the servitude of men." He snarled, "Take the foal."

Harry ran over to Snape's side and Snape ushered him out of the forest. His dark eyes searching for any disturbances under the leafy canopy after they were well away from the dangers the forest presented. He saw nothing out of the unusual and let out a long low sigh of relief.

"Come, Potter. The potion should be nearing completion." He said as he led Harry towards the castle and into the dungeons to finish with the day's task.

* * *

  


To radarPLO: Thanks, I'm glad your still enjoying it.

  


To Butler: Thanks.

  


To hermionegreen: Yeah, Harry does indeed, but remember he lost Sirius by not thinking things through. He's not likely to make the same mistake twice. Thanks for the awesome review!

  


To Porphyrophobic Grape: Thanks. Yeah, school is definitely a bummer.

  


To Jade of Darkness: Oh, I can't tell. That'd ruin it for you guys. I will say that you aren't crazy thinking that he's one of them. Not to worry though, Brooks moment of reveling is coming up. _Very_ soon!

  


To All my reviewers: I know I've said it before that who Brian really was would be coming up soon, but this time I mean it. I've already written the chapter!


	32. Plotting to Save Lupin

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Okay, I would consider this chapter, by no stretch of the imagination, to be at the very least rated PG-13. If not R. If you're a parent of a child who is reading this or someone who has a weak stomach, turn back now! I'll try and make the other chapters fit around this one, so later the story will still fit together even with out this chapter. I really have no idea where this came from.

  


Chapter 32: Plotting to Save Lupin

  


_RIP! SLASH! TEAR! MAUL! SMELL! BLOOD! FEAR! HATE! ANGER! KILL! KILL! KILL!_

Remus awoke a week after the Christmas holidays had ended. He looked up at the ceiling of his small stone cell. The window was letting in a bit of sunlight, but not enough to really see by. He was covered in sweat from the nightmare, but he knew now that it was no nightmare, at least not a nightmare in which he could escape from when the sun rose and the birds chirped in a nearby tree, sounding far too cheerful for such a dreary place. Remus knew what had happened. He'd been let out of his cell...in his wolf form. He'd been put into a crate and taken somewhere. Regardless, _he_ knew where _and_ he knew why.

He had cornered the woman first. Her fear had smelled delicious to his wolf mind. He had taken one bite and he had relished the feel of her blood between his teeth and the sound of her heart beat growing fainter and fainter until nothing at all meaning he had made a successful kill.

Remus wanted to throw up as the thought came unbidden into his mind, but the thoughts and actions of his wolf-self bubbled to the surface for his morbid recollection.

The next he had forced into a small cupboard under a flight of stairs near the kitchen doorway. He was a large, fat boy. Remus had smelt his fear and it had tasted so much sweeter than the woman's. He bit, but this time had not connected with anything vital. The large boy had screamed in agony as Remus tore apart his leg, enjoying the soft feel of the boy's flesh on his tongue. The sight of the welling blood excited Remus and he dove into the cupboard, despite the ear piercing screams from the boy, for more artistic beauty. The boy had died piteously from the blood lost from his chubby leg.

Remus had gone to the tiny mirror in his cell. He looked like hell. He'd looked like hell ever since that night. He shook, little trimmers of nauseousness forcing their way out of his body the only way he'd let them. The only way he had no control over them. He tried to calm his quaking, but the last wall about his subconscious broke and the horrid image of the man came into Remus' view and he once again ran to a corner and threw up the contents of his stomach as the memory replayed in his mind over and over again. Spinning around and around, like some sort of crazed carousel.

The man had been in shocked fear when he had opened the door earlier that night, before the massacre had begun within. When Remus had found the man he had been in an upstairs room trying to get away from the overgrown wolf that had made short work of his wife and son. However, the wolf had found him and the wolf wanted to bite and see the fresh blood dribbling down the man's skin or down his own fur. The wolf had wanted to smell the acidic tang of blood and fear and sweat. The wolf wanted to hear the sound of the man screaming, and the ripping of the man's flesh. The wolf wanted to feel the warmth of the skin and the flesh and the blood, the hardness of the bone and the yielding of the man's soft tender flesh as he bit down and his sharp teeth had pricked the skin, clinked against the bones of the man's body. He wanted to taste the sweet flavor of fresh blood and the sugar-coated pleasantness that one is left with after a satisfactory meal.

The wolf had gotten the man and the man had died in agony like his wife, like his son _and _he had screamed. It was the most beautiful and melodious sound the wolf had ever heard and he bit harder and made sure the man lived longer just to hear him scream. When the man could scream no more and only sobbed and bled into the carpet the wolf ripped his throat out. The man died quickly after that.

Remus went over to the sink, he was shaking harder now and the day had just begun. He wanted to weep, but he dared not because soon Pettigrew would be by with his morning meal and the rat had laughed in scorn at his old friend's plight the morning after the wolf had rent such horror upon the poor family that had caused Remus so many sleepless nights afterwards. Remus choked down a whimper trying to escape. He heard the clanking of a pot as it was swung from a handle. Peter had just come down with breakfast. Most of the prisoners who had yet to have all their happiness and hope leeched from them seemed eager for their morning meal. They were only fed twice a day, but it might as well have been once. Gruel in the morning and bread in the evening. A small jar of water for each prisoner that was to last them the whole day. Pettigrew came up to Remus' cage. He noticed the signs that Remus was inflicting starvation upon himself.

"Come now, Moony. The Dark Lord wants you in fit condition for the next night we let you out. He was thinking wizards this time. A whole slew of them! Won't that be nice?" Pettigrew said as though killing innocent people was the most jovial sport in the world.

Remus tasted bile in the back of his throat, but throttled it down. He looked disgustingly at him as though he were no more than a really annoying fly or a particularly enormous, long-legged, spider. The effect was what Remus had hoped for, Pettigrew winced away from the werewolf, who had been known to _literally_ kill with a look.

Remus walked over to the door of his cell, staring down his long blade of a nose that truly looked as though it could quite actually cleave heads. Pettigrew gulped and backed up a few paces. His face growing pale with fright.

Remus held out his plate, which took Pettigrew aback, but he relaxed and filled Remus' plate, perhaps a little too generously, and smiled his rat like grin at Remus. Remus paid it and Pettigrew no mind. He just went to his cot and sat down and ate quietly. Pettigrew looked in through the bars at him and noticed for the first time how tired, lonely, lost and dejected Remus looked and for a moment, a brief moment, something stirred inside of Pettigrew that he never knew he was capable of feeling after so long with the Dark Lord. _SHAME! GUILT!_

  


Harry was much happier now that Dumbledore was much better. He had awoken from his coma soon after Snape had administered the potion to him and he was allowed to leave the hospital wing to far more comfortable surroundings, such as his own rooms. However, Madame Pomfrey, Snape and even Harry, Ron and Hermione demanded that he cut back on his work load a bit. Hogwarts had ran itself, if not particularly smoothly, well with out Dumbledore watching over it constantly. Snape and McGonagall both insisted that The Order should be allowed to take on full responsibility of finding Remus and that they would be most understanding given the severity of the situation.

Dumbledore had agreed, but only on one condition...that Professor Brooks be in charge of the rescue and planning of said rescue. He had said it was because McGonagall would have her hands busy with running the school, which they would not let him do. Snape would have his time spent on collecting information and being a spy and planning a rescue were too risky of a business. Professor Brooks had been most understanding of the situation and planned accordingly around his classes. Professor Cotten was willing to take some of the classes completely, so as to allow more time for Brooks to plan.

Harry wanted to help, but he was unsure if Brooks was really on their side or not. Harry paused in his musings to look up at the sky. A strange sight caught his eyes and he puzzled over why anyone would be sending a solid black eagle-owl to Hogwarts at this hour of the day. The owl soared lower and lower until it landed at Harry's side on a bench outside. Harry looked slightly shocked, but deftly took the tightly rolled parchment from the owl. The owl took off as Harry unrolled the strange letter, but before he got a chance to read it he saw a lone figure walking towards him, rather slowly as though their mind was occupied with other things besides putting one foot in front off the other.

Draco Malfoy sat on his favorite bench by the lake side, his head throbbing in time with his pulse and his arm burning white hot where the Dark Mark was branded to his flesh for all the world to see. He had never known how cruel his father could really be. He had told his father that he didn't want to work for the Dark Lord, but when he came home for the Christmas holidays he was grabbed by several Death Eaters and forced to take the Dark Mark. He rubbed his arm and drew up his sleeve and some one gasped. His head shot up, his eyes wildly searching for the intruder. Malfoy's eyes landed on Harry. Malfoy began to shake as his eyes narrowed. He snarled, making his voice sound low and guttural.

"Don't you tell, Potter! Don't you _dare_ tell! Not anyone! Do you hear me?"

Harry stared at the arm that had the hideous brand upon it and asked the only question that his frozen mind could come up with.

"Did you take it willingly?"

This startled Malfoy, his shock was so great that he hadn't time to think up a worthy lie. He told the truth.

"No, it was forced." He whispered sullenly, his eyes beginning to brim with unshed tears. "My father forced it on me. He told me I was shaming the family if I didn't take the Dark Mark. That I was being foolish. I told him that I didn't want the Mark because...because I wanted to play Quidditch...professionally. Father said I was not to be dense, I was going to take the Mark and be a school governor or work for the Ministry, like all the rest of the family. Quidditch, he said, is only for people who have no other skills and are flat broke." Malfoy rubbed his temples with his fingertips. He sighed, then recalled to whom he had said this all to and glared up at Harry as though daring him to laugh at his, now inconceivable, dream of becoming a world famous Quidditch player. Harry stared at Malfoy with out even a smirk upon his face. His eyes held a somber heir about them and his tone when he spoke was dead serious.

"You wish to play Quidditch?" Malfoy nodded. "Then what's stopping you?"

Malfoy looked at Harry as though he'd grown two heads or something like that.

"Don't you know that Death Eaters can't get Quidditch offers, Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"Who says?" Harry countered.

"The Minister, of course." Malfoy said as though speaking to a particularly dense child. He looked for something to change the subject on and noticed the rolled up piece of parchment still clutched in Harry's hand. "Are you going to read that?"

Harry looked at Malfoy and shrugged. He unrolled the parchment.

"You're changing the subject." Harry accused as he read. "What makes you so sure that no one will ever want you to be on their Quidditch team? So what if you have the Dark Mark!? You didn't take it willingly and no one's going to say anything if you're excellent at what you do, am I right?"

Malfoy chewed on his bottom lip, trying vainly for an excuse that would work.

"Look," Harry said, looking more than a little agitated, "I'll help you. I'll see if I can get Ron to help you too. If you want. You aren't going to make pro with out serious training and help and I doubt your team mates are going to be much help, am I right?"

Harry was standing, towering over Malfoy's sitting form, looking as sternly as Professor Snape. Malfoy gulped, he knew determination when he saw it and he nodded reluctantly.

"Good. Meet me out here at five o'clock in the morning tomorrow. I have to see Professor Brooks about something." Harry ran off as Malfoy sat there on the bench gaping like a fish looking after him.

  


Harry entered Professor Brooks' office out of breath and five minutes after he had left Malfoy down by the lake. Professor Brooks looked up from his planning, he looked agitated at being disrupted, but as soon as he saw it was Harry who had barged in he looked concerned yet happy that Harry had come to see him.

"Harry, come in. What can I do for you?" Brooks asked cheerfully.

"Sorry, Professor, but I just recently received this letter..." Harry handed his letter to Brooks, "...it is from a man called Pettigrew. He says he has information about where Lupin is. He _says_ that he is willing to help us find him, but I'm unsure about it. He wrote that I could bring someone of my choice."

Brooks looked over the letter carefully as though trying to disconcert any lies that might be on the bit of parchment. He looked up at Harry contemplating what would be a good thing to say next.

"Harry, do you trust this man?" Brooks asked.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "No, I don't, but what other leads do we have?"

"Point well made and well taken, Harry. Hmm...we'd better prepare immediately. I'd hate to go into The Hogs Head at rush hour, even though this Pettigrew man wants us to meet him there _at _rush hour I'd say it best to get there just before."

"Do you know Pettigrew?" Harry asked, thinking of a possible way of making him show his real colors.

Brooks looked at him measuringly, as he dug out two long, large hooded cloaks and passed one to Harry. "I'm afraid I've never met him, why?"

"Oh, well, no reason." Harry said. Brooks gave him a long piercing look. Harry looked away quickly, but Brooks sighed loudly and put on his cloak which Harry followed suit.

"Lupin told me something before he was captured." Brooks said evenly as they stepped out into the nippy air about the front of the school. "He said you thought I was a Death Eater." Harry felt his guts twist in a knot, but let Brooks continue. "I will tell you this much Harry...Voldemort has no hold over me unless he gets a hold of what I treasure most and those things are safely beyond his reach. He has no power in which I want and no incentive in which I have not already had the sample of. He has no power over me!"

Harry thought on this and had to agree, if Voldemort ever got a hold of his friends he would be willing to give up anything to get them out safely.

"What do you treasure most, sir?" Harry asked.

Brooks chuckled, "To tell would put those things in great danger. When the war is over. When Voldemort is dead and dust, then you may ask me and I'll tell you then."

They reached The Hogs Head and entered it slowly. It was dimly lit as always and the old barkeep looked up from his glass that he was cleaning.

"Aberforth, you old dog!" Brooks shouted into the silence that had descended upon the pub when Harry and he had entered, "Don't you know cleaning works better with a clean rag?"

"Keep your foolish house cleaning tips to yourself, Brooks! I don't need them!" The old barkeep snarled, good-naturedly back.

"Ha! As if you'd listen anyway! A butterbeer for my friend here," Brooks clapped Harry on the shoulder, "and the usual for me!" Aberforth nodded and got out the dusty butterbeer from under the counter and a spotlessly clean glass which he filled with a liquor that Harry had never seen before. He brought them over to the table in which the two sat. Aberforth eyed Brooks warily.

"Brian, who're you meeting?" He asked, his tone far lower than before. Harry watched in rapt fascination as the two conversed like old friends.

"A friend. More of an acquaintance, really. Do you know anyone that's called Pettigrew?" Brooks said as Harry choked on his butterbeer.

"You're meeting with that rat." Aberforth snarled his hands clenched, "Why?"

"He sent my friend here a letter that said we might be able to get some information about the wolf from him." Brooks stated. Aberforth's eyes got huge.

"I see. If I see the little rat, I'll let him know where you are." Aberforth said as he strode back to the bar.

Harry looked to Brooks as though he'd lost his mind, but Brooks grinned. "Not to worry Harry, Aberforth works for us. He's Albus' brother."

This completely shocked Harry and all he could do for the next few minutes was stare opened mouthed at Brooks while he sipped his unusual drink.

* * *

  


To radarPLO: Yeah, I wanted Snape to be a good guy and being that it is almost the end of the series you'd think JKR would stop making us guess at that one. Sadistic woman! Yeah, I thought it was silly too. I wanted to show that Harry's sanity was slipping slightly here. I would think that it would likely happen because he's under so much stress right now. I figure Harry blames himself for Cedric's death, Sirius' death, Dumbledore getting sick (even though he had nothing to do with that) and Lupin getting captured (also something he had nothing to do with). I believed that Snape would react that way because it isn't common knowledge around the school that Dumbledore's fallen ill, so he'd want to talk to them in private. As for being a Star Trek Fan, only slightly. But, hey, I'm a Gargoyles fan and they use a lot of the talent from Star Trek: TNG for Gargs, so I watch TNG to hear Xanatoes and Demona playing Riker and Troi.

  


To hermionegreen: I would think that Harry's intellegent enough to realize that Snape was getting him out of there and not really wanting to hurt him. In book 5, I believe Dumbledore tells Harry that Snape was very worried about Harry and Hermione when they didn't return to the school from the forest. So there you go.

  


To Butler: Thanks! I'm glad it is different. I've seen far too many fan fics out there that follow some sort of plan or something. I'm looking at other peoples fan fics for insperation, but for the most part it is all my idea.

  


To Jade of Darkness: As soon as I finish with all these reviews, it'll be out! I'm a good writer? Thank you!

  


To carpathia: I'm glad you weren't disappointed. Yeah, Good Ol' Severus, always there when you need him, working tirelessly for The Order and Hogwarts without any complaint. At least that's how I'm trying to write him. Well, thanks, I look forward to your next review.


	33. Planning A Rescue

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 33: Planning A Rescue

  


Pettigrew entered The Hogs Head at exactly the time when business picked up. Aberforth walked up to him, knowing exactly what to look for in Pettigrew's appearance and mannerisms. After all, Pettigrew had been here before, a long time ago with some of his closest and dearest friends, all of whom he had betrayed and murdered...except for Lupin and Fletcher.

"Over there, rat." Aberforth snarled softly to Pettigrew throwing his head towards the two cloaked figures in the dimmest corner of the bar. Pettigrew nodded and walked hauntingly towards the table.

Harry saw him first and pointed him out quietly to Brooks. Brooks got a peculiar look on his face as though he wanted to grab Pettigrew by the collar and take him outside to _talk_. Pettigrew finally made it up to their table his watery eyes taking in the scene before him.

"So, Harry," Pettigrew said quietly, "how is everything?"

"Cut the small talk, Pettigrew," Harry snapped out at him, "where is Voldemort," Pettigrew flinched, but it was ignored, "keeping Lupin?"

Pettigrew swallowed loudly.

Brooks spoke up. "Sit down!" He ordered him. Pettigrew did as he was told and fidgeted with the hem of his cloak sleeve.

"Now," Brooks said quietly, "why are you here?"

"I have information concerning the where about's of a friend of Harry's. I want to help Harry in retrieving him, but I will not speak to you...er..."

"Brooks."

"Brooks, then, I only wish to speak to Harry." Pettigrew sneered at Brooks.

Harry looked to Brooks, but the mantle of his cloak kept his face mostly covered. Only his chin and lips could be seen. He grinned sadistically at Pettigrew who drew back from the unveiled threat that was conveyed in that grin.

"My dear man," Brooks said cooly, "I think you forget your place. Now, since you say that you have information in which to give us I think you'd better start before my Bourbon becomes warm. So, far...you have wasted our time."

The meeting went off with out a hitch after that. Pettigrew had told them exactly where Lupin could be found and what the Death Eaters were using him for and what Voldemort's master plan for Lupin was. When they had left, it was in a grave silence. Harry had tears choking his throat at the thought of that poor family, whoever they were, being torn to shreds by an uncontrolled werewolf and for Lupin, now living in misery because he was now a murderer. Harry looked up at Brooks who was looking out ahead, but not really seeing where he was headed. Harry led them back to Hogwarts to fulfill the next part of their plan.

  


_RIP! SLASH! TEAR! BLOOD! WARM! OOZING! DELIGHTFUL! KILL!_

Remus awoke again and went to throw up. This time had been worse than the first. The family had been prominent members of wizarding society. They would have been able to defend themselves except Lucius had put the Imperious Curse on them. It was now well into January and the thin blankets were doing nothing to keep Remus' sweating body warm. He shook with the cold that seeped into his very bones. Someone shuffled outside and came with a large pile of blankets. The Dementors opened the door of Remus' cell and the person shuffled in. Peter put down the pile of blankets on top of Remus' cot. He did not look at Remus, but began to change the blankets and put heavier and warmer blankets upon the mattress. He did not speak, even to jeer, to Remus. He left just as quickly as he arrived and let Remus do with the cot what he pleased. Remus sniffed at the bedding, noting that none of it was filched from the homes he'd destroyed he lay under the warmed blankets and fell into an uneasy sleep once again.

  


Brooks, Cotten, Snape, McGonagall, Aberforth, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat around a large table contemplating a map of Azkaban. Brooks had made it to be just like The Marauders' Map and they could see Pettigrew just outside the little cell block that had Lupin's dot inside of it.

"Annoying little rat!" Aberforth snarled pitilessly talking about Pettigrew. Brooks sighed as Aberforth went back to his tirade of Pettigrew's list of faults. Snape looked sourly over at Aberforth and then whispered something to Brooks. Brooks muttered something and McGonagall grinned triumphantly as Snape passed her a few galleons. Apparently, the two were making a bet as to how many times they'd hear Aberforth berate Pettigrew and Snape had lost.

"God!" Brooks sighed loudly, cutting off Aberforth somewhere in the part about how useless Pettigrew was that he didn't even make a decent doorstop speech. The whole of the meeting looked up at him. "They've got that cage so well guarded it'll take a miracle and a half just to pull off a rescue!" He sighed loudly in defeat. Harry jumped up, clearly ready to pounce on Brooks and give some long winded speech about not giving up hope. However, Snape beat him there.

"Who are you to dictate whether or not this man lives or dies, hmm? Get back in there and figure out how to rescue him before he kills himself." Snape said, truly the most encouraging words he could come up with.

Brooks was lying with his forehead pressed on the table, he rolled his head so that he could look at Snape. "Thank you, Severus, for those words of encouragement and hope." He said sarcastically.

Snape looked smugly back at his fellow professor and said with a smirk, "Don't mention it."

"I won't." Brooks curt reply sliced through the air.

"That's enough, you two." McGonagall said tartly.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Ah...I believe that you could use some sleep, Brooks. We've been at this for nearly five hours. We all have things we need to do this fine Saturday, besides Remus' rescue. Aberforth and I can handle this. No..."

"Oh no you don't!" Aberforth's voice jumped in. He walked back to the table. "_You_ are going to get some rest also. No but's Albus. You worked yourself nearly to death once. I will not allow it again!"

Professor Dumbledore looked to the other professors, but it was plain that they were in agreement with Aberforth as were the children. The meeting ended with the parties agreeing that if they came up with anything they would instantly run straight back to the others and call another meeting. It was Saturday and most of the school was away at Hogsmeade. Ron had readily agreed to help the acquaintance of Harry's become professional Quidditch material, when he saw that it was Malfoy he was floored, but still agreed and still promised to say not one word about the private training sessions and they had agreed that some good natured hurling the quaffle about would do them all some good during the weekend and it wouldn't look suspicious since Snape had now _ordered_ all three boys to get along and practice with each other since the Slytherin team was out with Dragon pox.

Harry was thinking on how to rescue Lupin when a thought occurred to him. Malfoy's father had been known to stop at Lupin's cell every so often. Maybe Malfoy could help. Harry was sure that Malfoy had been telling the truth when he had told Harry that he did not wish to work for Voldemort.

"Come on." Harry said to Ron and rushed out onto the grounds. Ron speeding after him. Malfoy was waiting patiently at the Quidditch pitch when he sighted the two friends running towards him. Harry came to a halt as did Ron who was huffing and puffing. Malfoy looked at both of them as though they were totally nuts.

"Do you know where your father is right now?" Harry asked Malfoy.

Malfoy looked at Harry skeptically, but nodded. "Yes, he's at Azkaban. Helping He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named keep the prisoners in line. Why? What's wrong, Potter?"

"Do you know that Voldemort is keeping Professor Lupin there?" Harry asked. Malfoy flinched at the name as though afraid that Harry would be struck by lightening or something equally as horrible, but nodded his head.

"Yeah, Potter, my father took me there after I received my mark and took me by his cell. He's still just as dignified as I remember and all the Death Eaters seem to fear him. Mind you, I'd fear him too, but he's really not that bad of a guy. What's wrong?"

"Did you get to look around much?" Harry asked, which Malfoy nodded, "Did you notice any doorways leading outside that weren't guarded?"

"Only in the kitchen. I suspect that's how your godfather got out. I didn't tell father about it. He'd already thoroughly pissed me off by then. Why, Potter, going to go save Professor Lupin now?"

Harry sighed, "Not without help. Not with out the teachers this time. I made the mistake once too often of not going for help and look what it cost me." Harry pulled himself together as Ron looked horrified at Harry and then angry at Malfoy for putting him in this state again.

Malfoy winced at that. "Hey, don't think for a second that you're alone in that category, Potter. I'll tell you one thing, I'm glad You-Know-Who never got a hold of that prophecy. He'll never know what was in there and it'll hang over his head until he's defeated. Still, I know it is hard to replace a parent. I've had no luck in trying to replace mine."

Ron coughed delicately. "Sorry to interrupt this tender moment, but are we going to play Quidditch or try to save Lupin or stand here twiddling our thumbs all day?"

"I say, we should try to save Lupin." Malfoy said seriously. "Any plans, Potter?"

"Not yet. We need Professor Brooks." Harry said and marched off towards the castle with Malfoy and Ron following closely behind.

* * *

To ravenclaw-unisus: I'm glad you like it. I'll try to keep up the excellent work that you so enjoy.

  


To Jade of Darkness: Thanks! Will do.

  


To hermionegreen: Yeah, Pettigrew's feeling a little guilty and he does want to help. I'm also hoping nothing bad happens to Harry and Brooks.

  


To wi11ow: Thanks!

  


To Eris: Ch.5: I'm glad you like Brian. He is an excellent character to write about. Ch.12: No, not really. He's like Lupin, either he's making very good guesses because he knows Harry better than he's letting on or he's mind reading because he's not 100% human. Who knows at this point! Ch.18: Actually, I don't think I'm the only one to bring Umbridge back, I do think I am the only one who has the teachers making fun of her constantly. Thanks for enjoying my fic.

  


To Butler: Yes, I agree looking for inspiration is a good thing, however, I can't remember _who_ I got my inspiration from. Besides, it isn't as though I'm the only one who reads something and incorporates it into their own story. It has actually been a while since I last actually _read_ some fan fiction. I will admit Harry did know _of_ Aberforth, but he'd never been properly introduced. Chapter 32 was my, 'let's properly introduce Harry to Professor Dumbledore's weird brother chapter'.

  


To ravenclaw-unisus: Well, it kind of was mentioned briefly. In the fifth book, it mentions that The Hogs Head smelt like goats inside and that the wizard tending the bar looked very familiar to Harry. Which means he probably saw him before (in the picture Moody showed him) or someone who looks like him (Dumbledore).

  


To All My Reviewers: I will not be posting for two weeks due to the simple fact that I have tests to study for and this fan fic is taking up a considerable amount of time. Don't worry though, I do intend to be back at it in exactly two weeks! So, for now, I'll say bye and see ya'll in two weeks.


	34. Nightmares

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 34: Nightmares

  


_Dream_

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off..."_ James said and then ran, stumbling from the room, while Lily ran to get Harry. The door burst open and hit James along the left side of his body and a low hardly audible growl came from some where deep in his chest. He heard a high pitched, cackling, laughter and looked up to see Voldemort with his wand pointing at him. The mad man's face twisted in malicious glee as he said the fatal words and after a flash of green light that sounded like a bird on the wing everything went dark.

_End Dream_

  


Remus awoke with a start, his face covered in sweat and tears as he replayed the events of his latest nightmare over and over in his head. Five Death Eaters had come and they had moved Remus to new quarters. These were inside The Riddle House, on the top floor. The windows of the room were barred with silver and the door had a silver knob. All of these precautions were taken to insure that Remus stayed in his rooms. The rooms were much nicer than his cell in Azkaban and if it not for the fact that Remus couldn't leave the threshold of the rooms it would have been quite comfortable.

  


Peter was furious, someone at the school had found out about the plan to rescue Remus and had ratted. Luckily, not one word was mentioned about him to Voldemort, however, Remus had been moved and now none of the Death Eaters who had been in Azkaban while Remus had been there knew where he was, not even his own cousin Lucius Malfoy. Peter had been trying for a little over a week now to get information as to where Remus was, but to no avail. He had decided to owl Harry again and tell him to meet him at The Hogs Head again.

  


Harry was sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when the morning owls came in with the mail. Harry was starting to munch some toast when a large eagle owl swooped down and dropped a letter almost in his scrabbled eggs. It left just as quickly as it had come. Harry unrolled the sheaf of parchment and read it while eating his breakfast. He stopped chewing and looked up to the staff table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were talking quietly to one another while Professor Snape and Professor Cotten were having a riveting discussion about the Dark Arts and Professor Brooks looked horribly like Professor Lupin did after a transformation. Luckily, Harry could talk to Professor Brooks today, since it was Monday.

  


Professor Brooks and Professor Cotten had the whole class in awe as they discussed Oberon's Children. Oberon's Children were a race of shape changers who, if they wanted to, could run amuck on the mortal race by changing them into other beings. The worst offenders of The Children to do this were The Trickster, like Puck, who had turned the entire island of Manhattan in to gargoyles recently merely for his own sport. The only magic that could cause a being changed into another (by one of The Children) to change back into their original form that a wizard could do was The Killing Curse. The reason behind this was that The Children were so much more powerful than any human and should be treated with the utmost respect. 

  


Harry stayed behind after class, his mouth dry as he waited for Professor Brooks to finish with putting a book back on the shelf.

"Professor?" Harry said timidly.

"Yes, Harry? What is it?" Professor Brooks said tiredly, the dark circles under his eyes causing him to look older and paler than usual. He didn't look nearly as excited as he did the first time Harry had met him.

"Professor, I got another letter from Pettigrew. Voldemort had Lupin moved." Harry said bitterly.

Brooks looked startled, but then closed his eyes tightly as his jaw clenched. He took a deep breath in through his nose and let it out slowly. He opened his eyes, which Harry noticed were glowing slightly, and looked at Harry.

"We must keep our plans to save Lupin a close secret. Draco's father is a Death Eater, I do not trust him, completely. However, I don't completely trust anyone _now_. It would be best if we kept our plans between the two of us, agreed?" Brooks said, noting Harry's immense puzzlement.

Harry nodded in agreement with Brooks' statement. It probably would be best if they kept their plans to free Lupin to themselves.

* * *

To All My Reviewers: I'm Back! Sorry for the delay, but I had test to study for and a speech to write, and then to top that all off I got sick (I'm still sick, but not nearly as bad as I was a couple of days ago.) So, here ya'll go! Chapter 34!

  


To Butler: Yeah, I figured the thing where it said The Hogs Head smelt like goats was a dead give away. Professor Dumbledore may have a sense of humor, but it usually always has its serious side to it.

  


To Jade Kirk and Max LBC: Yes, you are right about Brian. As for finishing it, I'm not even to Easter yet! Sheesh! Ya'll people! Hurry up! Finish it! Like I don't have a life! Mind you, I'd prefer to be at my computer 24/7, but I just can't.

  


To carpathia: Thank you, Oh patient one! I should be locked up though, since Lupin doesn't get rescued yet. I am evil and unworthy!

  


To hermionegreen: Hmm, but is Malfoy trustworthy? Who's the turn coat? As for them pulling it off without a hitch, I am a cruel, cruel human!

  


To Amy: Thanks!

  


To wi11ow: Sorry, bud, can't help it.


	35. Forgiveness

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 35: Forgiveness

  


January turned to February and still Lupin held fast to his sanity. He was shaking now with tremors of grief. His latest victims had been allowed to defend themselves, but they were no match for a starving werewolf. Lupin was now eating every chance he was given, since he had found out that he was even more sadistic when starved. Voldemort had also realized this bonus and had demanded that the Death Eaters only feed him enough to keep him alive. However, Malfoy, who feared Lupin just as much as he feared Voldemort was compelled to keep him a little more fed than the other Death Eaters and he had been given the duty of preparing Lupin's evening meal. The Dark Lord thought that Lucius was feeding Lupin accordingly and did not bother to check what was sent up.

The full moon rose above the grounds of The Riddle House and the mournful howl of a werewolf went through the house sending chills down most of The Death Eaters spines. Five Death Eaters went up to the top floor with a large silver crate. Each of the Death Eaters went into the room with their wands drawn and held at the ready.

"Well, werewolf, we have a feast planned for you tonight." Sneered the Death Eater called Dragon. He cackled maniacally as they herded Lupin into the silver crate.

The ride out to where ever they were taking the wolf was a long one and filled with much pain on the wolf's part. The wolf screamed as wands came into the crate and burnt him with blasts of fire. His fur was singed when they made it to their destination. It was a small home on the outskirts of Edinburgh. The house was far enough away from the other homes in the area that no one would be able to hear the family's screams of pain and terror as they were tortured to death by the werewolf.

  


What ensued was little less than a massacre. The walls were covered in blood half way up and the carpet was stained in several areas. The Death Eaters herded the werewolf back into the crate and took off after they left the Dark Mark gleaming up in the air for all the muggles to see.

The Ministry of Magic came out to the home of Hermione Granger, Dumbledore was with them hoping to find some signs of one of the Death Eaters and some sign that The Grangers were not here. No such luck, they had been home when The Death Eaters had attacked with their new _pet_. Poor Hermione. Poor Remus. If Hermione found out that this was Remus' doing...she'd probably forgive him in an instant. She, like Harry, adored Remus and would forgive him anything. Professor Dumbledore looked to Fudge.

"I need to go and tell Miss Granger what has happened, Minister." Dumbledore said solemnly. Fudge nodded gravely and let Dumbledore go.

Dumbledore Apparated back to a clearing in the Forbidden Forest. McGonagall and Severus were waiting trepidly.

"Well?" They both asked in unison. Dumbledore only shook his head sadly at them and went up to the school.

* * *

To wowsergirl: I tried my best to get it up as fast as I could.

To Jade Kirk and Max LBC: It is quite alright, everyone of my reviewers were a bit crossed that I'd be leaving for a couple of weeks, but I'm afraid that sometimes I don't have a whole lot of control over the situation. I wish I did.

To Umbridgeitis: I hope this helps.


	36. Consoling

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 36: Consoling 

  


Professor Cotten walked down the school corridors, following the Headmaster as silently as a ghost. Given that she was a banshee this wasn't too difficult for her. The Headmaster had just come in after surveying the Ministry's work at The Granger Residence and she had been called by Dumbledore to help Hermione. She was now cursing the girl for not covering her ears when she had begun to keen. As said, "When the banshee keens, men die!"

Hermione had been ushered into The Defense classroom where Dumbledore had decided to have this little chat. Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Professor Brooks were there with her, keeping the mood light. Considering that, out of the small group, only McGonagall and Snape knew about The Granger's demise this wasn't a difficult task. Dumbledore moved into the room, his face sober and sad. When the group noticed him they all immediately went quiet.

"The resent werewolf attacks on wizarding kind has not gone unnoticed by any of us. These past few weeks we've been trying to come up with some reason as to why Voldemort would want to kill innocent pureblooded wizarding families. However, today, I have grave news. Ms. Granger, I was notified this morning that The Death Eaters were at your home last night. As you know it was a full moon. They used Professor Lupin to kill your family. I am truly sorry, Ms. Granger." Dumbledore finished as Hermione started to cry into Ron and Harry's shoulders. Professor McGonagall patted her on the back trying to sooth her. Snape looked as though he didn't really care. Professor Brooks, however, jumped up just as Dumbledore was about to leave the chaotic scene.

"IS THAT ALL?" He demanded angrily. All eyes were now fixed upon him. Snape and McGonagall were reaching into their robes for their wands hoping that Brooks would not try to kill Dumbledore.

"Yes, that is all." Dumbledore said calmly and quietly.

"SO, YOU GIVE THIS NEWS TO US AS THOUGH IT IS A DAMNED SPEECH AND THEN YOU JUST LEAVE?" Brooks yelled at Dumbledore.

"I am sorry Brian, but I really had no other option." Dumbledore said.

Brooks began to hiss venomously and everyone's eyes grew wide and fearful. Except for Harry who could understand Parseltounge and so could understand what Professor Brooks was saying.

"STUPIFY!" Snape shouted and Brian hit the floor with a dull thud. He turned to Dumbledore, "Now what do we do?"

"Professor Snape," Harry said quietly, "you didn't have to stun him. He was only foul mouthing Dumbledore, his ancestry, and all of his decedents after him. I would have been able to stun him effectively had he gone over to doing anything to try to hurt Professor Dumbledore."

Everyone just looked at Harry as though he'd grown another head, but made no comment about the incident.

Professor Cotten rubbed her temples, silently cursing all of the wizarding world, which Brian had brought her into. She looked at Hermione, who had tears in her eyes and sighed. This was never easy.

She sat down next to Hermione and everyone else left. Hermione cried into her hands, great wracking sobs that seemed to be tearing out the girl's very soul.

"Hermione?" Professor Cotten began, "Listen, I want you to talk to me. I want to know what you're thinking, so I can help you better. Everyone handles death differently, so I need to know how you're handling this."

Hermione choked down her tears and said as calmly as she could, "Badly. I feel as though I'm all torn up inside and that I'll _never_ be happy again."

Jess nodded her head, "Yes, that is a natural reaction and it is perfectly alright to feel that way...I'd be worried if you weren't."

"I also want to save Professor Lupin all the more. Those bastards used him to kill my mom and dad, he doesn't deserve the guilt that this is going to inflected." Hermione said angrily.

"I agree." Jess said sternly, "Now, Hermione, I want you to go get some rest...it has been a very stressful day for you. I'll see to it that we do everything we can to get Remus back."

* * *

To All my readers who are writers as well: A challenge I give you! First, pick any character from the Harry Potter books, preferable characters would be any wizard or witch who has never lived in the muggle world (Example: Mr. Weasley or Snape). Second, this story is to occur during summer holiday after this story.. Third, This story is to occur in a muggle laundromat. You may make it humorous or dramatic, I don't care. Just tell me when it's written and I'll read it. The best one gets mentioned in my seventh year story. (I'd write it myself, honestly, but I haven't the time.)

  


To Englishgirl: Glad you liked it.

  


To ravenclaw-unisus: I know. I really had a hard time with that chapter. The other attacks were done on faceless individuals, except this one, but I wanted it to get closer to home for Harry and his friends. I wanted there to be a more pronounced reason to save Remus.

  


To wowsergirl: I'm in agreement. Poor Remus. 

  


To Jade Kirk and Max LBC: Thanks!

  


To radarPLO: Thanks!

  


To carpathia: I try my best to update, but eh, what can you do? Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.


	37. That's Life

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 37: That's Life

  


Jess sat next to Brian's bed, looking at him with contempt.

"I _know_ you're awake. Don't pretend you aren't!" She said.

"Wouldn't _dream_ of it, doll." He said cracking open an eye, "So, what happened?"

Jess looked at him angrily, "You've almost blown our cover! That's what happened! I didn't know Harry could speak Parsel Tongue! Did _you_?"

Brian shot up into a sitting position in bed. "NO!"

"Well, _he_ can and you could have spilt it, if Severus hadn't stunned you who _knows_ what would have come out of your mouth!" Jess snarled.

"Yes, I understand completely, Lil. Don't _think_ for an instant that I don't." Brian said as he got out of bed, his legs draped over the side for an instant.

"What did you call me?" Jess asked, incredulously.

"What do _you_ think?" Brian asked as he walked over to the wardrobe on the left wall.

"You called me 'Lil'. You mustn't... It mustn't..." Jess stammered out.

"I'm tired, Jessica! I'm _tired_ of sitting back and watching...I–I _want_ what _I _had back then!" Brian choked.

"It's _killing_ you! _ You _can't keep up the ruse any longer!" Jess said accusingly.

"It _is_ easier for you, Jessica! _You_ got to watch _him_ grow, while I was stuck inside this shell of a body for the last fifteen years!" Brian snarled, angrily.

"You think it's been easy? A real walk in the park? Please! You have _no idea_ how hard it has been..." Jess screamed at Brian.

KNOCK!KNOCK!KNOCK!

"Come in!" Brian said angrily.

McGonagall walked through the door. "What in the world is going on? We can all hear you all the way to Severus' office. He thought you were killing each other!" Minerva said, truly worried about her younger colleagues.

"A disagreement." Brian said simply as he rummaged through a chest-of-drawers. "Nothing that can't be fixed with a good cup of tea and a cozy spot by the fire."

  


Mcgonagall sighed, "Well, next time, use a silencing charm, will you?"

Both young mages nodded and McGonagall left with out a further word.

"You know I'm right." Jess spoke up.

"Yes, but it doesn't make me like it any better." Brian said bitterly.

Jess got up and went to him. She wrapped her arms around him, "When Voldemort is dead, then we can tell him. Until that day, however, all we can do is sit and wait."

Brian nodded and kissed the top of her head. "I know. I'm sorry, I know it has been just as rough on you, it just seems so unfair." He sighed, "I'm going to take a bath."

Jess nodded. "You definitely need one." She said wrinkling her nose.

Brian snorted, "So do _you_!" He grinned mischievously, "In fact, why don't you take your's first, that way I can..."

"Oh no you don't mister! Keep your thoughts to yourself. I can't right now anyway, _I_ have a class to teach." Jess grinned triumphantly.

Brian pouted, "That's almost as unfair as me not seeing H...him grow up." He then added wistfully, "Later perhaps?"

"Later," she affirmed, "when neither of us is too busy."

"That'll be..." He began counting on his fingers, "eh..._never_." He sighed, disheartened for a moment.

"Tomorrow, neither of us has classes." She said, trying to brighten his spirits.

"I know, but _I_ have to work out how to find Remus." Brian said in a reproachful voice. "I'm worried about him. He can take care of himself and all, but how much is left of the Remus we all knew and loved to save? How much has that stinking bastard Voldemort "killed" of his soul?"

Jess nodded, "We _need_ to make finding Remus a top priority. I'll help you all I can. I promise, love." She said as she put her hand on his cheek.

"I know." He sighed. He caught her hand before it could slip away and kissed the heel of it. "You need to go. You have a class to teach...third years I believe. They'll worry if you don't show."

Jess grinned slightly, "Indeed. They might think that _you've_ turned me into something horrible, like a toad."

"Good heavens! Blach!" He said and made a face of disgust, "I wouldn't dream of it! Now, go on, I'll be fine."

"I know you will." She said and kissed him on the cheek before she left their rooms to go teach her class.

  


Remus sat in his room and for the first time since his capture he wept. He knew, after he'd transformed back into a man, that he'd killed a muggle family. He'd known too that the muggle family in question was Hermione's. He drew his legs close to himself and buried his head in his hand and wept for this horrible predicament he'd gotten into, for the people he had ruthlessly murdered and for their families, especially for Hermione, who he could see no inconceivable way she could ever forgive him.

He heard foot steps coming towards his room. Remus pulled himself together as the door opened and in walked the most feared wizard in all the world...Voldemort. Remus stood, his eyes never leaving the older wizards face, anger burned in those eyes.

Voldemort smiled his cruel smile, "Well, Mister Lupin, it seems that you are giving Malfoy a bit of trouble. You're refusing to believe what he tells you is the right path for you. You stubbornly believe that the old fool Dumbledore will come to rescue you." Voldemort snarled, "Why would he worry himself over a pitiful werewolf? You're _nothing_ to him. _Nothing!_"

"LIAR!" Remus snarled, "_I_ know how high Dumbledore holds me! I'm not _nothing_ to him! He'll find me or I'll escape. Either way, you lose."

Voldemort laughed. "Why would Dumbledore concern himself over a pathetic werewolf? There is _nothing_ about you that makes you particularly special!"

"I am against _you_. I will do what ever it takes to protect Harry. That's why he'll come. That's why he'll rescue me. There is nothing you have that I want." Remus said in a deadly calm voice. He turned to the window while giving his hand a little wave, as if shooing an annoying fly away. As if telling Voldemort that he really wasn't as important as he thought he was.

Voldemort snarled, but could not speak because quite suddenly an apocalyptic storm, unlike anything he'd ever seen forced him down to his knees and raged at him. The force of which would have probably killed him had Remus wanted it to. It died almost as quickly as it had spun itself out of thin air.

Remus spoke calmly, watching Voldemort through eyes that raged with bitterness and pity. "I could have killed you, you know, but I didn't because I will not let you turn me down that path. I will not let you kill what's left of my soul. Now, I believe you were leaving?"

Voldemort got up off of his hand and knees and glared at Remus as he left the room. Angrily cursing the werewolf who had shown him that he wasn't as powerful as he thought he was.

  


Brian and Jess poured over the copies of The Daily Prophet, for any signs of where Voldemort might strike with Remus next. Jess, however, received an owl from Mrs. Figg.

"Hmm." Jess said as she opened it.

Brian popped his head out from behind the latest edition of The Prophet. He noticed that Jess was turning paler and paler by the minute.

"What's wrong, Jess?" Brian asked, getting up and sending the paper he'd been looking over flying.

"It's from Arabella. She says that...that the Dursley's were murdered!" Jess sobbed out.

"What?!" Brian yelped as he read intently over her shoulder.

"My God!" Brian said, gulping. "When...when did they do it? Surely, we would have heard something...right?" Brian said, his mind sagging with the knowledge.

"It says that a neighbor had gone to check on them after not seeing _any_ of the Dursley's leave the house for several days. When no one answered, it was assumed by many that they'd gone out...until someone looked in through the window." Jess said.

Brian looked stunned. "They found them all dead. Torn to pieces by a large dog or something of the sort." He said in awe that was closely related to fear.

"Oh, Brian, where will Harry go now?" Jess wailed.

"I...I don't know. Maybe...we _need_ to see Dumbledore." He said, getting his mind unlocked from the paralysis it had gone into.

Jess nodded and they both ran to Dumbledore.

  


They reached the stone gargoyle that hid the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizzbee's!" They both shouted at it and then after the gargoyle hopped away, charged up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office with out so much as a knock.

Sitting in the chair opposite the Headmaster was Harry, his eyes looked lost and frightened.

"I would imagine that both of you are here for the very same reason Harry is." Dumbledore said calmly, "Am I right in assuming that you receive an owl from Arabella?"

* * *

To wowsergirl: *sigh* I know. It took me awhile because of school, now that I'm out for Christmas I've got more time. Whoohoo!! Anyway, I'm glad you liked it.

  


To Stoned Sherrie/Chapter Two: It says that, but no one seemed to notice him at the Quidditch world cup. Also, the children from _both_ schools that come for the Tri-wizard Tournament don't seem as impressed with him as the British children. The magical community of America _know_ of Harry Potter, but they don't see him as significant like the Brits do. Another thing...Brooks has been out of it...for a really, and we're talking a _really_ long time.

  


To Alanpatty07: -_- I've had this problem with many of the fans. They want it longer, but they want me to update sooner..._and_ then they complain when I have no choice but to stop writing for a bit...*sigh*. I'm out on Christmas Break, now and I can update sooner.


	38. Rescueing Remus

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 38:Rescueing Remus

  


Harry looked up at the two teachers that had come barging into the room, rather unannounced, their faces grave and pale as his was. This had gotten out of hand, The Ministry would soon be called in to investigate and Harry doubted that they would allow Professor Lupin to live once they caught up to Voldemort.

"I know you two have been working on a way to rescue Remus, any chance at having some idea where Voldemort might strike next?"

Professor Brooks sighed, "No, Albus, I wish that we did. Perhaps if we knew of some of Voldemort's strongholds then we might find Remus. Obviously Azkaban is out of the question, since they moved him."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "We must find Remus, before The Ministry does. They will not be willing to listen after what has happened. You two will be going back to America for the holidays I presume. Perhaps when we find Remus you could take him with you."

"Of course, Albus," Professor Cotten said, "_if_ we ever find him."

"You know, I recall you speaking of The Riddle House, Albus. Perhaps Voldemort is still using it." Professor Brooks said cautiously.

"Hmm. Perhaps, I'll leave you two to investigate." Dumbledore said to Professor Cotten and Professor Brooks.

However, before they could leave Snape came into the room.

"Professor Dumbledore! I have received news about Lupin's where abouts! He's at The Riddle House."

"Well, it appears that you were right Brian." Dumbledore said, astounded. "Severus, see if you can't get us a map of The Riddle House."

"No! Albus, we need to do this now...before someone can squeal. The last time someone found out and Remus was moved. We do it tonight, no time to let it get out! No time to let the traitor have his or her way! We do it tonight!" Brian said, angrily.

Dumbledore looked at the younger wizard in astonishment. "Professor Cotten, any words on the matter?"

Professor Cotten sighed, "I agree fully with Brian on this. There are too many ears in this school. If one of them gets wind of this and happens to unwittingly tell the traitor, then we'll be back at square one."

Dumbledore looked at the two professors gravely, "Then I can do nothing to discourage you. I understand that this has been exceptionally hard on you Brian, but running in there without a plan won't help him."

"I suppose you have a plan, Albus?" Brooks said with a half smile. Dumbledore nodded. "Goddess!" Brooks exclaimed, "You remind me of a friend of mine back in Manhattan."

"I'm glad you see me that way, instead of as a hindrance to your own plans. We need a map of The Riddle House. I believe I know where to get such a map. We will not enchant it. That would take far too long for your liking. I will send one of you to retrieve the map...or should I say, the blue prints. Which are in the town's hall."

"Sounds good to me. However, I hardly see a reason for getting this map if it won't be enchanted." Snape spoke up.

"We'll just do things the muggle way. We'll search until we find Remus." Cotten said.

  


Harry quickly walked to Gryffindor Tower, after being given a lecture about not telling_ anyone_ what had just conspired in the Headmaster's office. Hermione and Ron were both sitting in there reading a book on transfiguration. Harry sat down and motioned for the other two to pretend that they were still reading.

He told them everything. "We need to go with them, we could be of some help, I think. Perhaps, we could ask them..."

"Harry, they wouldn't have forbidden you to tell if they thought that us coming along was a good idea." Hermione said pensively.

"They'll die!" Harry whispered urgently.

"Professor Cotten can't die, she's already dead!" Hermione reasoned, "I don't think she'd let anything happen to Professor Brooks...by the looks of it...I–I think they're married."

"Married?" Ron asked, incredulously, "Who would want to be married to a banshee?"

Harry looked at Ron, "He has a point..." He said, but trailed off at Hermione's look.

"Harry, please, don't go after them. Don't play hero!" Hermione said insistently.

"I–I'll think about it." Harry said.

"Don't _think_ Harry, just _do_." Hermione said as she left the common room through the portrait entrance.

  


"I hope Harry has some sense in that head of his." Brooks whispered as he and Professor Cotten walked down to their chambers. They rounded a corner, right in front of their door was Hermione looking very worried about something. Brooks sighed, "Of course not!" He snarled under his breath.

"It might not be about that." Cotten whispered to him. "Hermione, may we help you?"

"Oh!" Hermione said, slightly startled, "Yes, Professor, I could use some help with some of my _homework_!"

"Of course, Hermione, do come in." Cotten said with a look at Brooks.

All three of them came into the rooms and sat down.

"I know what you two are planning on doing tonight." Hermione whispered, urgently.

"Fool boy!" Brooks snarled savagely as he put a silencing charm on the door.

"I don't like it one bit." Hermione said angrily, "You both could be killed!"

"True, Hermione, very true." Brooks said, "Though it would take a powerful spell to kill Jess it wouldn't take Voldemort long to kill me. That's why Dumbledore is helping us work out the details."

"We can't let Remus live at Voldemort's beck and call. We need to get him out now." Cotten said.

"Harry wants to go with you." Hermione said, "I told him this was a bad idea, but I truly doubt he'll listen to me."

Brooks sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'm afraid that Harry, _is_ to come with us."

"What!?" Hermione gasped out incredulously. "Why!?"

Cotten nodded her head, "Voldemort knows that Harry will come, so Dumbledore told us to take him. He and I will be bait, while Brian finds Remus."

"B–but, you're putting Harry into harms way!" Hermione protested, loudly.

Brooks nodded, his expression grave, "Yes, Hermione, we know. However, we are taking _every_ possible precaution in this rescue. Jess will be with Harry. She can _not_ die from the killing curse and she can protect Harry far better than I can. We three will Apparate in. There is a way to Apparate while carrying someone, very few wizards can do it of course, but me and Jess have just powerful enough for two trips and then some extra in case of an emergency. After that I'm sure the both of us will be a right mess. Probably as weak as new born kittens for awhile. No harm there, Dumbledore said he'll take over for a couple of weeks, until the both of us are back on our feet. Then, after we Apparate I'll go save Remus while Jess and Harry play bait. Since it will only register that two wizards or witches came onto the grounds they won't think that there is another on the grounds. They'll figure Dumbledore taught Harry how to Apparate early. If everything _goes_ according to plan, then we'll have Remus safe and sound back here in no time at all."

"And if everything doesn't go according to plan?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"Then, we'll do the best we can to keep both Remus and Harry out of harms way." Cotten said.

"Alright, I suppose. You don't really have a choice, do you?" Hermione asked, which both Professors shook their heads.

"I assure you Hermione," Brooks said darkly, "that if there were any other way we'd take that means. I surely don't want to put Harry in any unnecessary danger."

"Well, regardless, just make sure Harry will be safe, Ron and I'd go too," Hermione said both teachers looked at her, ready to tear into her, "but it is obvious that you can't _and_ won't take us, so just do us a favor and bring Harry back in one piece."

"We'll do all we can Hermione." Cotten said honestly, "That's all we can do. Anything else?"

"No, nothing of great importance." Hermione said honestly and turned to leave.

After she was gone, Brian let out a long held breath. "I think things are becoming complicated."

"Indeed!" Jess said, almost to herself.

  


Harry was called down from Gryffindor Tower by Professor McGonagall at eight o'clock.

"Mister Potter, you are to go with Professor Brooks and Professor Cotten to The Riddle House." Professor McGonagall said, most angrily as she did not want Harry to go.

"I–I'm allowed to go?!" Harry stammered suddenly shocked.

"The two professors have worked everything out, Potter, you are to go with them. Like it or not." McGonagall said to Harry to point out that he really had no choice in the matter.

"Alright!" Harry whooped and followed McGonagall out of the portrait hole and to the Defense Office.

"Hey, Harry!" Professor Brooks said half heartedly.

"Professor!" Harry said excitedly.

"Alright, let's go." Professor Cotten said to them in a business like tone.

Both Harry and Brian nodded. Brian grabbed Harry's right arm, while Jess grabbed his left. They Apparated to the outskirts of a town that Harry had been to only once during his fourth year. In this town, Cedric had died and Voldemort had risen from the grave.

Harry shivered inwardly, but he followed the two professors to The Riddle House. They sat just outside the gate.

"Okay, you two create a diversion, they know we're here, they just don't know where we are and that is not good right now because they're all staying inside." Brian said. Jess nodded.

"Get away from us, we'll handle it." She said, her voice steady. Brian nodded and was soon out of sight. "Ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "Let's go!" He whispered urgently.

They pointed their wands at the house and whispered, "Alohomora." This didn't have much effect on a house that was so tightly warded that not so much as a lock turned, but it did get Voldemort's attention as well as his followers that were inside. They came swarming out of the doors like raised fire ants and charged angrily towards the two wizards.

"Come on!" Jess shouted, "We only need to get to the portkey inside town before they catch us!"

"We're leaving?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course," Jess yelled and then brought her tone down to a whisper, "not. We're creating a diversion. They aren't likely to let us get to town, but it doesn't mean that we have to get caught. We just have to get a few more meters in front and here we are." Jess came to a stop in front of an old shed. She yanked open the door and pulled out two brooms. Harry knew one of them, his Firebolt. The other looked just as nice and had on its handle the words The Flaming Comet were engraved in silver.

"Let's go!" Jess said, passing Harry his broom.

They both kicked off and sped along their feet just barely touching the ground.

  


Inside The Riddle House it was cold, dusty and quite dreary. Professor Brooks walked with care on the stairway that led up to a long row of doors. Each different from the last, he pulled out his wand. A twelve and three-quarter inch wand, with an ornate serpent carved into its silver handle and at the end of the handle a emerald the size of a golf ball.

"Lead me to Remus Lupin, Slytherin." Brian murmured and a green-gold ball of light shot out of the tip of the wand. It hovered in the air for a moment and then went racing down the hall leaving a green-gold trail behind it for Brooks to follow.

He followed it quickly, yet silently and it suddenly stopped in front of the last door in the hall. Brian came up to it. "Extinguish." He muttered to it. The light went out and Brian murmured again, "Alohomora." The door locks clicked and he carefully opened the door. Remus was looking up, through a curtain of silver hair, his eyes defiant until he saw who had come to get him. He jumped up, his elation plane for anyone with even a flobberworm's IQ to read.

"Brian! I told him, but he didn't believe me! I told him Dumbledore would save me!" Remus cried out in joy as he ran to the other wizard and gave him a huge hug. He wept happily for the first time in months.

"I'm glad to see you too, Remus. Let's get out of here." Brian said and hurried to leave, but was stopped at a wand pointed at his heart.

"I don't think so." The Death Eater known as Dragon said smugly. "The Dark Lord wishes to keep his pet."

Brian snarled angrily and he did not bother to hide the glowing of his eyes this time. Dragon took a step forward jabbing him in the chest. "Do not think to scare me, Professor Brooks. I know all about you!" Dragon snarled.

"Like Father, like son, huh Blaise. Too bad you've come to resemble the old bat, Snape."

Blaise snarled again, "Father is a fool! The Dark Lord knows he is a spy for Dumbledore, he only keeps him alive for his own amusement. Besides, it isn't as though my father cared for my mother very much after he found out she was pregnant he left her. Now, Professor, it is time to die. _Avada..._" Blaise, however, did not get to finish the horrible curse because Lucius Malfoy had come up behind him and had knocked him over the head with his walking stick.

"It pays to carry one of these." Lucius said conversationally. "The door to the kitchens is unguarded as is the way there. There is a door that leads out that is never locked and never guarded. Kitchen doors, why no one bothers to guard them is beyond me."

"Cousin, I..." Remus began, but could not finish.

"Go! I'll be right behind you. I just need to grab Blaise, no point in letting him feel The Dark Lord's wrath just because I hit him over the head."

Brian nodded and murmured, "Lead me to the kitchens, Slytherin."

The green-gold ball of light shot out of the wand, and hovered for a moment as it had done before and then went racing down the hallway and down the stairs.

"By Merlin." Malfoy gasped.

Brooks nodded, "Come on. Remus, you in front. Malfoy behind Remus. I'll bring up the rear.

  


Harry was fighting a losing battle with five Death Eaters, his wand and broom had been taken and now he was being brought to the front of The Riddle House, where Voldemort stood. Wormtail was beside him fidgeting nervously as Harry was brought to the fore. Not far behind was Jess, struggling against the _iron_ chains the Death Eaters had put on her wrist and ankles.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise!" Voldemort said nastily. "I expected you to come and rescue your dear professor Potter, however, I had expected you to bring your worthless muggle loving friend, Weasley, and that Mudblood, Granger. I _never_ expected you to bring a fully qualified witch with you."

"Perhaps I've learned better." Harry spat at Voldemort, glaring up venomously.

Voldemort glared at Harry, but turned his attention to Jess. She too was glaring as venomously as Harry was at Voldemort.

"I remember you." Voldemort whispered, "You were the witch that turned banshee when I hit you with The Killing Curse. However, one wonders, knowing of Soul Shifters as I do, were you ever one?"

"Try me." Jess snarled up at Voldemort as she saw Remus run quietly from the stairs followed closely by Malfoy who was supporting another Death Eater and then Brooks. She was hoping to keep Voldemort's attention fixed on her.

It was a vain attempt, of course, as Voldemort soon showed her.

"You three! Stop!" Voldemort snarled as he turned his full attention to the three men. "Why Malfoy, what an _expected_ surprise! I had expected you to remain outwardly loyal to me, much like Severus. In Fact, I had expected Severus to show his true colors before you. No matter, Malfoy, good bye! _Avada..._"

Voldemort was not as quick as Brian. He snapped out his wand and shouted, "STUPIFY!" Before Voldemort could finish the curse. It hit The Dark Lord straight in the chest. His eyes widened in disbelief as he fell over backwards.

"Remus! Take this, get to Dumbledore! Now!" Brian shouted, running in to save Harry and Jess. "STUPIFY!" He yelled, hitting the Death Eater that was holding Harry. Harry nimbly ran into The Riddle House in order to follow Professor Lupin, Malfoy and the boy Malfoy was dragging to the fire place. "STUPIFY!" Brooks yelled again, dropping the Death Eater to Jess' left. "STUPIFY!" He cried out once more, causing the other Death Eater to Jess' right fall like a log. She too ran towards the fireplace where Remus already had a fire going and they had already sent Malfoy with the boy. Brooks stood between the Death Eaters and the fireplace, his wand held out like a sword, ready and willing to take down as many as he could.

Voldemort got up angrily and snarled out, his wand pointing at Harry, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry saw the curses light head straight for him, he screamed out, but Brooks threw a spell into the air, "_Revertere!_" The Killing Curse changed direction and came bearing down on Brooks as Jess was shoving Harry into the fireplace with a hand full of Floo Powder. Harry watched, transfixed as the curse hit Brian in the chest. Brian gasped, his eyes wide, a look of shock plastered on his face and then something unexpected happened.

Brian began to change. He screamed out in pain as a long, whip like tail grew and leathery wings shot out of his back. His face contorted and grew outwards. His hand developed mighty talons and the two middle fingers joined together on each hand. When the transformation was complete, a gargoyle stood (swaying slightly) in front of them all.

Voldemort looked shocked that he had been thwarted once again, he had not thought that The Killing Curse, which had severed him so well, could be reverted from the being it was cast upon, until he saw the wand Brooks held firmly in his hand. Voldemort had paid attention to the lesson about the wand when he was in history class and _he_ had gone to Castle Wyvern in hopes of finding the wand. He never did, though he saw the gargoyle statues and this gargoyle that stood before him _now_ looked like on of the remaining six.

Voldemort snarled, realizing that Slytherin's chosen air was a gargoyle and not even remotely human like himself. "_Revelare!_"

The spell caught Brooks unguarded and unaware. He screamed again when the spell hit him, sending shockwaves up and down his spine and suddenly transforming him from his gargoyle self to the form that Harry had only seen a hand full of times, once in The Mirror of Erised and when Harry had fought Voldemort last year, when there wands had met and had reversed the order of the people Voldemort had killed and in the pictures that Hagrid had given him, it was the form of James Potter, who slowly fell to his knees. Too spent to do anything, but kneel there on the cold wood floor.

"Harry!" Jess screamed, "Get out of here!"

However, before Harry could even toss the powder down at his feet Voldemort said The killing Curse again, this time it was pointed directly at Brooks. Jess screeched in rage and screamed out the only spell that would come to her mind, the same spell Brian had used to save Harry, "_Revertere!_" Reverting the curse upon her this time. She too screamed in anguish as she transformed from her "mortal" form to that of the banshee.

Voldemort, however, was unperturbed, he shouted out the Revealing Spell again this time aimed at Jess and it too had an effect. She screamed again and as she too sunk to her knees she transformed to another form Harry knew all too well from the same places he knew the form of his father. For kneeling in the dirt and dust, glaring up at Voldemort coldly was his mother.

"Harry!" Remus shouted, coming back to his senses first, "Get out of here!"

"Not with out mum and dad!" Harry shouted back, making a beeline for Jess now in the form of Lily.

Once Harry was out of the fireplace the fire sprang to life as green flames licked the mantle. Out of those flames came three very welcome forms, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape.

"Sorry about the delay, Remus, but Malfoy had to explain to us what was going on. We truly expected you and Harry back already."

"Don't think anything of it. Just help us get Harry out of here...and...and, well see for yourself." Remus stammered not sure of how to explain this predicament to the Headmaster.

The Death Eaters and Voldemort had all been stunned by both transformations and many of the Death Eaters had deserted when Voldemort had transformed Jess into banshee again. None of the Death Eaters that were left had ever expected, the two to turn into two of their most hated foes. This shocked them, letting Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape to get in front of the two stunned Soul Shifters and let Harry and Remus carry them to safety.

"Well, Tom, I believe you've had enough excitement for one day. Good night to you all." Dumbledore said and then with a whirl of his cloak he was gone and the flames flickered down as soon as Snape was through the Floo System.

Voldemort snarled angrily, and yelled for every Death Eater to hear. "_Crucio!_"

* * *

To All My Reviewers, both new and old: As you can guess from this chapter, things will start wrapping up and it will soon be the end of year six and I hope to see you all back here for Year Seven, which will have just as many twist and turns and a little romance for old Snape. HeHe!

  


To wowsergirl: I am so glad that after 38 chapters I still enthrall you. I truly did expect and did lose some people especially after I left for a while. I don't know if chapter 39 will be the last for this fic, but after going through all that they have I think it is time for a well deserved break. Poor kids!

  


To alex: As this chapter shows, yes, you were correct in your assumptions. Obviously, they get revealed _by_ Voldemort, but the reason that they were waiting will be revealed in the next chapter. Harry is going to have a _very_ long talk with both of them. As for them not taking up a teaching job before, that too will be explained next chapter. Yes, Harry will be very angry with both of them from keeping this from him, but he'll understand after they explain it to him. Obviously, this chapter was where they saved Moony. I hope it was to your expectations or that you and your friends liked it.

  


To Mikee: I'm glad you enjoyed it. Think up how each of the characters were going to react was fun.

  


To h-ruff: Hey, I'm glad you liked it. I knew Harry was sure to mature, even if he really doesn't in J.K.'s world, but I'm the type that believe that people will learn from their mistakes. I had already thought up how Brian and Jess were going to be revealed to Harry before I wrote this, which was interesting trying to figure out how they got that far along. I agree with the same paths comment, it does get boring. Yes, the first family that Remus killed were the Dursley's. I figured since I didn't write that the Death Eaters left the Dark Mark floating above the house that no one would know until Ms. Figg checked through the window that they'd been murdered. Poor Ms. Figg. Even though I didn't write it in there, it was she who checked through the window at the Dursley's and called the police. As for the people who want it faster and longer. I just scratch my head and shrug and keep going. By the way, on my Word Perfect Program, this chapter is seven pages long, my longest ever!


	39. Going to America

Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter

By: Alex Lyons3

  


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and everything in the wonderful world of Hogwarts. Disney owns Brooklyn, the gargoyle. I own Jessica "Jess" Cotten.

  


Author's Note: Originally, I started on a story about Harry's sixth year before J.K.R. released OotP. Sadly, when Sirius died, so to did my ability to write that fan fiction. So, I've salvaged some characters and added some cross over points and re did the whole thing. I really didn't expect Sirius to die. Truthfully, I should have. Just for the record, the time line is going to be a bit iffy since most people put it up as Sirius died in 1996. I'm going to say that Harry didn't even start Hogwarts until 1997, so Sirius didn't die until 2002. Did I lose anyone? *A few hands are raised* Okay! Simply, first book published in 1997. So, that's when Harry starts as far as I'm concerned. Harry's fifth year would be 2001-2002, so Sirius (at least in my mind) does not die until 2002. Okay? Anyway, on with the story.

  


Chapter 39: Going to America

  


Harry held Lily/Jessica while going through the Floo System, he landed in a heap on the floor of Professor Dumbledore's office. Not a second later, Lupin with James/Brian came tumbling through the fireplace. The two weakened professors were starting to shift back into their normal forms. Lily/Jessica was beginning to fade in an out of focus from Lily to her banshee self while James/Brian kept reverting from a human to a gargoyle, which was pretty freaking seeing a human one second and then a fearsome monstrous creature the next. Harry and Remus watched as the two transformed right before them.

A few seconds later McGonagall came thru the Floo System followed closely by Professor Snape. Professor Dumbledore arrived right after them, his cloak flaring out behind him as he walked over to Lily/Jessica. He examined her and then went over to James/Brian.

"It is truly amazing." Dumbledore said. "They had been here all this time and only now do I see them as they once were. I never even guessed at who they had been." Dumbledore shook his head and looked at Harry. "Did you have any idea? Did they tell you anything?" Brian lifted his head to utter something, but Dumbledore would not let him.

"No sir." Harry said, quite shaken, "I didn't. I don't know why they kept it from me."

"Minerva. Severus. Could you take these two to the hospital wing? I want to talk to Harry." Dumbledore said. The two nodded and left with the two Defense professors on stretchers. "Remus, go with them. You look as though you could use some food and rest." Remus nodded and left the room. Now Professor Dumbledore and Harry were the only ones left in the office.

"Harry, I know that you have many questions. Some I will not be able to answer..." Harry tried to interrupt, but Dumbledore pushed through, "simply because I do not know the answers to these questions. Only Brian and Jess know the answers and while you might want to ask them many questions right now, as you know they are in no condition at this moment to answer."

Harry looked at Dumbledore and asked, "Why didn't they tell me?"

"I do not know. They did not tell me either. I knew that Jess was a banshee when I hired her and I knew that Brian had had a run in with a Child of Oberon's recently, but I knew not about them both being your parents in another life time. I imagine that they taught you quite a bit about their two races, didn't they?"

"Yes sir. They even taught us about Soul Shifters."

"Then, I would suspect that they were getting you ready to be told." Dumbledore said gently. "Now, why don't you go to the kitchens and fetch yourself something and then to bed."

"Yes sir."

  


A week later, in Defense class Harry, Ron and Hermione all came in expecting Professor Brooks to be back in his human form. However, neither professor was there and neither was their substitute, Professor Lupin. They each looked at one another, but shrugged and sat down. The class began to start murmuring.

"Where do you think they are? They got out of the hospital wing two weeks ago." Hermione said looking worriedly towards the door.

Five minutes into the class they heard something running. The door opened and a very flustered looking male gargoyle with brick red skin and a foot long beaky face and long horns curving over his waist length white mane came into the room. His Pterodactyl like wings were slung around his shoulders. His robes were a light gray that seemed to match his eyes. Harry knew him instantly from seeing his transformation at The Riddle House. It was Brian. He walked up to the front of the class room, taking his wand out and placing it on the desk. It was _The_ wand. The one he used to call The Killing Curse to him. The one that proved that he was The Heir of Slytherin. Hermione gasped, Harry had left out that tiny detail when he had told Hermione and Ron about his exploits while saving Remus. In fact, he'd left out quite a bit. He'd figured that Dumbledore might have found a way to get Brian back to human form and that Brian would not have shown off his wand. So, he had not told Hermione and Ron about Brian being a gargoyle nor about the wand figuring that Brian would not wish these things to be told. He respected Brian _now_ enough to keep some of his secrets.

Professor Brooks turned to the students which all were looking at him with a look of shock. It was Draco that found his tongue first.

"So, now we've got a real gargoyle in class. So we're learning about gargoyles in a more personal way." Draco sneered, "Ooooo....what next a real Soul Shifter?"

Pansy Parkinson began to laugh jeeringly. The gargoyle just grinned, his fangs flashing slightly under the magical lighting. Making him look sinister.

The Slytherin's shuddered slightly under the gargoyle's gaze. "As a matter a fact Mister Malfoy, you aren't far wrong. However, we have already covered gargoyles so we won't learn about them again. As for a real Soul Shifter..._I_ happen to be a real Soul Shifter, so that's covered."

The class all gaped.

"Professor Brooks?" Hermione gasped. Brian nodded.

"You all may call me Brooklyn now, though. Gargoyles hardly go into last names, much less names at all." He said, turning to the board and writing, the muggle way, the notes that they were to write down about vampires.

"Professor? What happened to you? What turned you into this?" Lavender Brown exclaimed, looking horribly distressed.

"I came into contact with The Killing Curse, and as you have learned only _that _curse can remove a spell as powerful as set by one of Oberon's Children. I wasn't changed from a human into a gargoyle. I was turned from a gargoyle into a human." Brooklyn said, finishing up the notes and turning back to the class with his brow ridges furrowed.

The class all stared in shock and, even Hermione, didn't take a single note.

When the bell finally rang. The class sat there staring until Brooklyn looked at the class.

"You need to get going to your next class don't you? Professor Snape would be furious and deduct points from you if you didn't get to class immediately. Wouldn't he?"

That seemed to motivate the class to start moving and they quickly left.

Hermione and Ron came up on either side of Harry.

"Did you know he was...?" Ron asked, but was cut off by Harry's quick nod.

"Why didn't...?" Hermione asked.

"I thought Dumbledore might have found a way to turn him back into a human. I never thought that he'd come in as he truly was. The curse wasn't even directed at him." Harry said, fighting the urge to turn back and go talk with Professor Brooks.

"The...the wand. Did you see his wand?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "I saw the wand back at The Riddle House, he used it to redirect the Killing Curse from me to him."

"You mean...he saved you?" Hermione asked astounded.

Harry nodded.

"Why? If he's Slytherin's Heir wouldn't he want to help You-Know-Who?" Ron asked, slightly annoyed that Harry hadn't told them about any of this.

"No. Not necessarily. I mean, if I was Slytherin's Heir...I'd want to get rid of _any_ competition that I might come up against." Hermione said, annoyed that Ron still couldn't use Voldemort's name.

Harry shook his head. "That wasn't why he saved me. I'll tell you later." Harry said as they reached the potion classroom.

Draco sneered, "Well, Scar-Head, enjoy being a hero again?" He'd ask this ever since Harry had come back and Professor Lupin had been seen the next day, up at the staff table.

Snape came in his robes billowing out at his feet.

"Professor?" Draco inquired, "Did you know that we have a dangerous creature teaching Defense here again?" He looked over to Harry, who was fuming.

"Dangerous?" Snape asked as though entirely mystified by what Draco was trying to tell him. "Which of our Defense teachers would you classify as dangerous?"

"Professor Brooks, of course, sir." Draco said, "I would have thought that The Headmaster would have appointed _you_ Defense teacher instead of another man-eating beast."

Snape snorted at the jab. "Professor Brooks, unlike, Professor Lupin can resist his urges for flesh. However, he is not _man-eating_ Mister Malfoy. There is nothing to worry about. Professor Brooks is more harmless than I am, unless he is provoked. If you have any intention to provoke him to attack you, then even your parents would agree that you got exactly what you deserved."

The class stared at Professor Snape, even the Slytherin's seemed at a loss. The class moved along rather quickly and the bell sounded telling them all it was time for lunch.

Harry, Ron and Hermione found a place at the Gryffindor table where they would not be heard.

"Harry? Why did Professor Brooks save you? Does he intend to try to kill you himself?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry shook his head again, "Guys, listen. He's a Soul Shifter. At one point during his stone hibernation, which I'm guessing was a thousand years long...remember him telling us about The Wyvern Clan's survivors being stuck in stone sleep for a thousand years, until Xanatos brought them to the Eyrie Building?" Hermione and Ron nodded. "Well, some time during that his soul left his body and possessed my dad. He had enough of my dad in him to want to save me." Harry whispered, urgently. The looks on his friends' faces told him that they were a bit skeptical. "Voldemort, threw out the Exposing spell and exposed him as my dad. At some point during my dad's life, he was being possessed by a gargoyle."

Ron looked horrified, but Hermione who was tapping her chin looked at Harry and said, "You know, Harry, we know that your dad saved Professor Snape from Lupin that one time, maybe that was when he was possessed. After all, Snape and your dad didn't get along to well."

Harry nodded as he dug into his meat pie.

  


It had been two months since Harry had seen Professor Brooks walk into the Defense classroom as he truly was. The class had finally gotten used to seeing a gargoyle up at the desk lecturing them and the shock had worn off. It was a muggy June afternoon, and Harry only had his Astronomy exam later that night. However, right at that moment he had nothing particular to do and he found himself standing outside the Defense classroom. The door was closed and locked. There was a sign on the door declaring, "Do Not Disturb!!" Harry knew that most teachers had such signs when they were testing students, but Harry also knew that the Defense room would be empty. He knocked, hoping that Professor Brooks, or Brooklyn as he preferred, would answer.

Brooklyn sat at his desk grading last minute extra credit papers. He heard a light tapping at his door. He groaned, fearing that it was Hermione Granger with even _more_ extra credit papers for him to grade. He opened the door, expecting to see Hermione. However, instead it was Harry, he sighed out in relief and grinned.

"Hello, Harry, how are you?" He said cheerfully. "Come in."

"Thanks. Could we talk?" Harry asked.

"No problem Harry. Take a seat. Would you like anything to drink?" Brooklyn asked cheerfully, he was in his true form, his wings rapped around his shoulders as he took a look inside a cupboard that Harry had never noticed before.

"Yes, please, tea if you have any." Harry said politely.

Brooklyn chuckled, "Of course." He said getting a canister with tea bags out. He turned and tapped the kettle with a wand. A different wand than the one he used at The Riddle House, it was mahogany, eleven inches and rather plain looking. Brooklyn noticed Harry looking curiously at the wand.

"Interesting, isn't it? How a wizard must sometimes needs more than one wand? I let Professor Dumbledore have a look at this one when I applied for the position of 'Defense Teacher' it wouldn't do me any good to come all this way to be told no just because my wand happened to belong to Slytherin once." Brooklyn said as he poured the tea out and handed Harry a cup. "Now what seems to be troubling you, Harry?"

Harry seemed to be weighing his next words with great care. "Why didn't you tell _me_ that you were a Soul Shifter? Why didn't you tell me that you'd possessed my dad?"

Brooklyn looked at Harry as though weighing his next words. He looked rather stricken, but Harry didn't care. Brooklyn had lied to him. "At the time that I met you, Harry, I really had no idea who you really were. I still don't! I wasn't sure how you'd respond to me coming up and saying, 'hey! Harry, I was once your dad in another lifetime!' How would it have made you feel had I told you that?"

"Pretty low, I suppose. I'd definitely think you'd gone nuts." Harry said, unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"I did my best to prepare you for the shock and by the fact that we all got out alive, which Professor Dumbledore has told me that you were instrumental in getting all of us, even Moony out alive, I'd say I did a good enough job." Brooklyn said rather smugly.

"But...why didn't you tell me after our lessons? Why?" Harry asked, understanding none of it.

"We, Lily and I, were some of Voldemort's greatest opponents, Harry. If he ever gotten wind that we had lived on in any way he'd have hunted us down. We couldn't risk it. I was tempted, I assure you, there were times I didn't think that I could keep the game up much longer, I'm almost glad that it was Voldemort who revealed us to be your parents. Of course, I wish that he hadn't used the Killing Curse, I'm still getting over the effects of it." Brooklyn rubbed, absent-mindedly, at the back of his neck which was still very sore after the fight.

"Did you know, when you woke to find that the castle was above the clouds, did you remember _anything_ from the life of James Potter? How long did you possess him?" Harry asked, almost enthusiastically.

"Yes, I remembered quite a bit, mind you certain details were a bit fuzzy at first, until I arrived here, but I _remembered _every thing! I was your father, from the womb til death. I was every single cell." Brooklyn said.

"Why didn't you tell Professor Dumbledore? He could have helped you, you know?" Harry said, looking at Brooklyn angrily.

Brooklyn looked intently at Harry, "I don't think so. You see, Professor Dumbledore would have wanted us to get along. He would have put us together and had us talk. Truthfully, I wanted you to know the real me. Harry, I _was_ your father once, but that was a long time ago. I'm _not_ James Potter. That life is like a well remembered dream. Nothing more Harry. Nothing more. I chose not to tell Albus simply because I wanted you to make your own assumption based on what you saw not what you thought of a man that I only think of as a dream."

"I was a part of that dream!" Harry said furiously.

Brooklyn nodded, "Yes, Harry, you were. The only reason I came here was to see you. You were a very large part of those dreams and the most remembered part. When I awoke, I remembered you almost instantly. I had talked to a friend of mine, who is now my most hated enemy, about my dreams of Hogwarts. She recently brought me a copy of the Daily Prophet that had your picture in it. It was also the paper that Dumbledore had put his classified ad in asking for someone to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts. For the first time, in along time, Demona and I worked together. She being the only person that I know of that has an owl. Demona had wanted to help me because she said that you would _need_ someone with you. She said that she had recently gone to Britain and learned of Sirius' death. She told me that Voldemort had tried to do away with _her_ before his fall from power, she told me that she had watched you closely after that day."

"Glowing Red Eyes!" Harry whispered.

Brooklyn looked at Harry intently.

"I remember these eyes, after Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would beat me or let Dudley beat on me. They glowed a bright red. I never felt threatened by them and often, after the rest of the house was a sleep, if the eyes were still there then I'd often be sung to sleep." Harry whispered, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "It stopped when I was around eight. However, just before school started up, I saw them again for a time."

"I shall have to thank her for that. Even though we hate each other, I will thank her for being kind to you. Funny, really, she despises _all_ humans. I thought anyway. To have her sing you to sleep and let the others live is truly a miracle. As for it stopping around the time you were eight, in nineteen ninety-four we awoke and she's been in America since then."

"Could she have known that you had possessed my dad, do you think?" Harry asked, curiously.

"Maybe." Brooklyn shrugged, "I now have many questions to take back to America with me."

"You're not staying!?" Harry yelped.

"Not for the summer!" Brooklyn laughed, "Besides, Dumbledore has agreed, now that Voldemort knows who I was...the farther away from England, we both are the better."

Then Harry truly cried, which took Brooklyn aback. "Harry?! Harry!? What ever is the matter?"

"You...you're leaving!" Harry sobbed uncontrollably.

"Y...yes. Listen Harry, I'll write you as many times as needed and you can use whatever system of communication you want to get in touch with me. I'm sure Dumbledore won't mind us two talking or...or anything of the sort." Brooklyn stammered out. Harry was still crying when the door banged against the wall. Jess came capering in excitedly...until she saw Harry.

"What did _you_ do to _him_?" She snarled down at Brooklyn, who got to his feet quickly.

"We're leaving! Remember?" Brooklyn looked at her curiously, "What did Albus say?" He said apprehensively.

"_You_ made him cry. I don't think _I_ should tell you." Jess said teasingly.

Brooklyn looked livid. "Jess, please, I didn't mean to make Harry cry!"

"Like last time?" She said, innocently.

"Oh God! Here We Go Again!" Brooklyn said throwing his hands up in defeat. "Last time was different! Last time he was what...three months old!? For crying out loud woman just tell me if Albus will let us take him this summer or not!"

Harry looked up at the two professors in shock. Brooklyn had said that he had wanted to take him, Harry, with him when he left!

"You spilled the beans!" Jess grumbled.

"Yes! I did! Now, tell us, what did Albus say?" Brooklyn said eagerly.

"He said it was fine with him. If Harry's relatives were not dead already, he'd still have no problems with it. After all, at one point we were his parents." Jess said with a grin, "We get to take Ms. Granger along with us as well."

"Ack!" Brooklyn said covering his face.

"What's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked defensively.

Brooklyn chuckled and led Harry to the large mound of extra credit papers that still needed to be graded. "Most of these are from Ms. Granger. As you can see, I'm not even half finished."

Harry laughed, "She does like to make sure that she gets good grades, but me and Ron have been sending extra credit up here with her, so they're not all her's."

"Oh!?" Brooklyn said and began to shuffle through all the papers. Sure enough, there were just as many Harry and Ron papers as there were Hermione. "Okay, now I feel a bit more energetic about this." Brooklyn said and grabbed up his cup and sipped at his tea.

"The most annoying thing was explaining all this to Xanatos." Jess said exasperated. "Especially the part about us bring a werewolf to the castle. _And_ explaining to him _who_ I was."

Brooklyn gave a snort of laughter, but kept otherwise silent.

"Laugh away, Brooklyn. Harry, go tell Hermione about our plans, will you? And go get your things." Jess said, Harry nodded happily and turned to leave, but thought of something just then.

"Can Ron come too?" He asked.

Brooklyn and Jess looked at one another. Brooklyn shrugged, "I don't know Harry, maybe. Xanatos is rather picky about who he allows in his home. He has plenty of room of course, but we've always got people coming to talk to him about some business or other and then we've always got some bunch of idiots trying to kill us every few minutes. However, I don't see why after a bit, Ron could join you. Don't get his hopes up, though. Tell him that it'll be decided later, if he can come or not, _if_ he asks."

Harry nodded, knowing that this was the best way. Harry skipped all the way to Gryffindor Tower. He burst into the Tower practically dancing and singing.

"Hermione! Guess what?!" Hermione looked up from her book on Astronomy, looking very perturbed. "You get to come with me for summer holiday!" Hermione looked astonished.

"I thought Voldemort had killed your relatives, Harry?" Then before Harry could answer she stared at him, her eyes growing larger and larger. "You mean, with _them_?!" She finally said in a whisper. Harry grinned and nodded, "We're going to America. Professor Dumbledore said it was alright."

"What about me, mate?" Ron asked, looking as though he felt out of the loop. Hermione looked at Harry with the same hopeful expression.

Harry shrugged and looked helpless, "I don't know. They don't know either. Brooklyn said that Xanatos is pretty picky about who he let's in his home." Ron was about to go on another tirade about being poor, but Harry stopped him, "You've got a family that loves you, Ron. Hermione is an only child. Her parents were only children and their parents are dead now, so Hermione and me, we don't have anywhere else to go. You still have somewhere to go. Brooklyn says that Xanatos has people always coming to the castle to talk business and everything. I guess we need to be on our best behavior before another gets added to this duo. I can understand, we just got thrown on Xanatos and his family like this, better not push our luck, right?"

"Guess not, mate." Ron said looking at from the stand point Harry was. "I sure wouldn't want another kid shoved off on me all the sudden especially when I didn't know about the first two to begin with."

Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Also, from the sound of it, Lupin will be coming. I don't know how they intend to keep him from killing everyone, but they said that we'll have a werewolf in attendance." Harry said, wondering in his own mind how the family was going to be kept safe from Lupin's monthly transformation.

"You know, I've wondered, since Professor Brooks is a gargoyle why is he still teaching?" Hermione asked curiously, "I mean, most of our classes are during the day. How is it possible for him to keep from turning to stone?"

Harry shrugged, but Ron looked at Hermione perplexed.

"You've read _Hogwarts, A History_, right?" Ron asked.

"Cover to cover." Hermione said.

"Hmm. Well, maybe it doesn't say, but the castles got an enchantment on it for these occasions. Mind you, no one remembers the enchantment, but if a gargoyle ever comes to Hogwarts then they will be allowed to see the sun until they leave." Ron said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione asked curiously, clearly impressed.

"Something Bill told me, in his seventh year, Professor Binns was talking to the class about Hogwarts and all the enchantments on it." Ron said, "I'd imagine that Hogwarts has all sorts of spells on it that have been lost."

"So, we get to go to America, Harry? Have you ever been?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"I bet Brooklyn knows loads of things about American wizardry." Hermione said looking misty eyed.

"I highly doubt it, Hermione, but you can ask him . He made it seem that survival has been his key priority up til now."

"Well, it is ten-thirty, we'd better get a move on. We have an exam to do in thirty minutes." Ron said dejectedly.

  


They walked to the Astronomy Tower, each with their own thoughts rattling around in their heads. Professor Sinistra was waiting patiently for everyone to sit down. Once they were all sitting at their telescopes she handed out the star charts. Everything after that was pretty uneventful. Unlike last year during their final Astronomy Exam where Umbridge had tried to capture Hagrid and her goons had fired four stunners at McGonagall, which had had her sent to St. Mungo's.

After the exam was complete at midnight, Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking to Gryffindor Tower when they heard someone murmuring behind an almost closed door. They thought nothing of it until they heard the soft, silky, almost deadly voice of the Potion Master.

"...it seems a bit of a bother to take them and then send them back, Brooks. Don't you agree?" Snape asked, his voice carrying through the silent hallways.

"Why should I take them from their schooling, Snape? They've only got this year left and then they're out. Besides, with what I've made with teaching, it shan't be a problem to send them back." Brooklyn's low voice was but a whisper as he spoke to Snape angrily.

"The Dark Lord is after Potter. It would be safer for him to be as far from Britain, I would think." Snape said.

"I realize that, but Dumbledore told me of the prophecy. Even if I could keep Harry away from here, the prophecy deems that he's the only one with the power to kill Voldemort." Brooklyn said sadly.

"Or, the other way around." Snape stated angrily. "You care for him. He was your son once, for crying out loud, take him away from all this." Snape spat bitterly.

Ron and Hermione looked shocked and frightened. They had never known that Harry was the only one that could kill Voldemort.

"Severus, I want to keep him safe, but the both of us know that Harry is just too stubborn for his own good sometimes. I can't keep him with me forever. Even though I would like to. I would like very much to keep him with me for awhile, but he's not a hatchling or a little boy anymore. I have to let him make his own decisions and his own mistakes...even if I don't like where those discussion and mistakes might lead him. I _have_ to let him come back to Hogwarts. It is his home, Severus. I can't just take him away and then tell him he'll _never_ see it again. That's not right." Brooklyn said dejectedly.

"He is your _son_!" Snape shouted.

"No. He's not. He's James and Lily Potter's son. Not mine." Brooklyn said choking on emotion, "Shoot! He's more Sirius' son than mine because Sirius was there for him. _I_ was alive and well! I thought it was only a wonderful dream, that other life that _you_ can remember plainly, I didn't think it was real. Almost two years ago I found out that _every_ bit of what I perceived as a dream was _real_! That everything I had ever dreamed about Hogwarts during my thousand year sleep was not a dream at all, but real and very much in the here and now, Severus! What kind of a father am I, Snape? I left my son to be tormented for _years_ by his muggle relatives. I _never_ once thought to go and _look_ for a wizarding shop that I could find newspapers, like the Daily Prophet, in. I_ never _cared enough to find out if that dream, so vivid in my mind, was more truth than fiction. I didn't _want _to!"

Snape sighed, "You're here now. You did find out that your dream was real. Mister Potter needs you, whether you're ready or not for the challenges that will come by taking him in to raise."

"I know."

  


Hermione and Ron dragged Harry away just as they heard footsteps starting to come down the hall. Brooklyn stuck his head out the door just as Ron, Hermione and a rather reluctant Harry had ducked into another corridor. Brooklyn emerged the whole way, followed closely by Snape.

"It is a shame that we never listened to Remus, Severus. He was always trying to push us towards being friends with you." Brooklyn said wistfully.

"Why? He was in on the whole gag that the four of you thought up. The one where you rescued me from the _jaws_ of impending doom." Snape said bitterly.

Brooklyn looked rather shocked, "You _still_ think that Moony was in on _that_?"

Snape nodded slowly.

"I assure you, Severus, he was _not._ Werewolves are known for having amazing powers over the elements when extremely angry. I had thought it nothing more than some old codgers tell, but I got to see it first hand the morning after Remus was allowed back from the infirmary. He tore apart our dorm and nearly _killed_, I am not lying here, _killed_ Sirius. Remus literally _beat_ him down with _wind_!! Sirius was in the infirmary himself all that day. That's why Sirius never got punished by Dumbledore. He'd already gotten himself pummeled nearly to death by Remus' powers!"

Snape looked rather shocked, but said nothing as he and Brooklyn head off to their chambers.

  


The Leaving Feast was just as grand as any other at Hogwarts. There were all kinds of pies and cakes and sweet things to eat after the children were done with their main courses. Harry and Ron were still eating when Brooklyn came up behind them.

"I think you could give Broadway some competition, Harry." He shook his head, astounded, "How anyone can eat so much is beyond me."

He walked off to let them digest their food and their thoughts in peace.

  


The train ride home the next day was pretty uneventful. Harry and Ron played wizards chess and exploding snap to while away the hours. Neither Brooklyn, Professor Cotten, or Lupin came by for which Harry was somewhat relieved. When the train pulled into the station at nine and three-quarters. They all got off the train. Ron's parents were there looking rather oddly at a stiff looking man in a muggle business suit. His blond hair was chopped neatly and his black rimmed glasses were perfectly straight. Standing there beside the Weasley's was Lupin, smiling as usual.

"Ron! Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley said hugging her two children. "Hello, Harry, dear. Hermione. Are you two all set?"

Ron and Ginny nodded their heads. "See you two around school next year I suppose?"

"Guess so." Harry said, almost glumly as he turned to find Brooklyn or Jess.

Brooklyn was walking off of the train and was coming towards them.

"Where will you two be going? Professor Dumbledore did not say where the two of you were going."

"We're going to America." Hermione said enthusiastically.

"America?" Mrs. Weasley said, astounded. "What ever for? You could stay with us! Couldn't they Arthur? We could send Harry's owl along to Dumbledore with a letter and..."

"Mum!" Ron shouted, realizing where she was going with this. Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Ron. "You know Professor Brooks, of course?" Ron said as though introducing Brooklyn for the first time as he came up behind them in his true form.

Mrs. And Mr. Weasley gaped.

"A gargoyle? Here?" Mr. Weasley said flabbergasted. He looked closely at Brooklyn, "My word! Brooks? What in the world happened to you?"

Brooklyn chuckled, "Came in contact with The Killing Curse. Broke the spell that held me as a human." He sighed. "If you will excuse me, I'd better get this over with."

Brooklyn walked over to the man who was wearing muggle attire. The man whirled in place, when he stopped, the man was no longer a man, but an elvish looking creature about as tall, maybe a bit taller, than Harry with long white hair, Roman styled clothing, a large cheeky grin on his face and a maniac gleam in his eye.

"Did you scare any children?" The elvish creature said looking about him with wild eyes, probably seeing if any children were afraid of Brooklyn.

"Nah! My charms and quick wit helped a great deal to dispel any fears they might have had in the beginning. Besides, Puck, even if I did now it would be totally based on the fact that I keep company with a psychotic magical being known for reeking havoc among the masses of mortals that inhabit the Earth." Brooklyn said cheekily at the elvish creature.

The creature pouted for a moment, but then shook it's head. "Forget it. Talking with you is no fun. Now where are the kiddies that you'll be bringing home, hmm?" Puck floated upside down, which Brooklyn seemed to find not at all unusual. Then again, given that he was talking to the legendary trickster, Puck, one could see that this was probably a very common occurrence.

"Over there, Puck." Brooklyn said and grabbed the trickster by one of his booted feet and led him over to Harry and Hermione. "This is Harry." He pointed to Harry. "This is Hermione." He pointed to Hermione. "If I hear one wrong word out of them about _you,_ I'll hex you into next week." Brooklyn said pulling out his mahogany wand.

"I shall be the perfect little angel that I always am with Alex." Puck said, trying to look innocent.

"Good!" Brooklyn said putting up his wand, "Now, let's get this over with. The sooner I'm human the sooner we can leave."

Puck bowed low and began to chant.

"You who were a gargoyle born.

Be no more as you were formed.

Talon and wing go into flesh.

While this young gargoyle gets his just rest."

Puck hovered and as he chanted Brooklyn was swept up into a whirlwind of light and noise. When the spell was finished Puck looked depleted yet pleased with himself and there, kneeling on the ground was Brooklyn as Harry had first seen him. A gargoyle no longer.

Puck spun in place and was replaced shortly by his alter ego, Owen Burnett.

"Shall we be going?" Owen said, his voice monotone.

"Of course, Owen." Brooklyn said. "Well, come on, you two. I'll imagine Jess has beaten us to the car. She was just as ready as you lot to leave the school."

"True." Jess said coming up behind them, "However, I don't know where the car is."

"Have a good holiday, mate!" Ron called after them.

Hermione and Harry both turned and waved.

"I'm sure we will." Hermione said.

* * *

  


To All My Reviewers: Well, at long last, I've finally reached the end of year six. Harry has survived another year of torment. I'd like to thank everyone of my reviewers, you guys made it possible for me to continue writing.

  


To Jade Kirk: The Psychological effects? His own or Brian and Jess'? As far as I know, he's going to need a lot of support from Harry and Hermione, telling him that they don't blame him for what he's done. No more than they'd blame someone under the Imperius Curse.

  


To ravenclaw-unisus: Truthfully, I just write whatever comes to me and then try to write where everything makes since. I try to look back at what I've written prior to the chapter I'm writing and if anything comes immediately after. I try to figure out why that thing happened and what led to it. 37 chapters trying to do that is difficult work.

  


To chalupa chica: Ch 14:Glad you like it.

  


To Liaranne: Ch. 10: Brian is asking Harry about Sirius, not James. Ch. 12: The song was a tribute to Brooklyn/Brian/James, since the sorting hat knew that he was there it just wanted to let him know without being too revealing. Ch. 14: He _never_ possessed Morgan Malfoy, he went to Hogwarts with him back a thousand years ago. Ch. 21: Yeah, they are out of character, especially Draco. I can see Snape being a many faceted person, with many different moods. I couldn't really see Draco, that's why he gets taken out just as quickly as I put him in, he just didn't fit. Ch. 26: Harry's rant was for all those fans who wanted him to be an angry teen like JKR was making him out to be. Ch 31: Snape is one of those characters that you just can't predict. JKR wants us to believe him to be bad, but seasons the brew with a dash of niceness. I just let that shine through for this chapter. After all, since you've already read Ch 38 you know that Brian and Jess turn out to be James and Lily, so Snape didn't have to be as mean to Harry because James was there and he kept Snape from Harry most of the time.

  


To Alanpatty07: I had a lot to do before, finals at college and all. Had to study for weeks. Now that it is Christmas Break, I'll see what I can do.

  


To DawnRising: I'm glad you enjoyed it.

  


To RogueFanKC: Do you mean when the Ministry finds out that one of them is a banshee and the other a gargoyle? Or, do you mean when the Ministry finds out about them being Soul Shifters and at one time being James and Lily? The Ministry can't really _do_ anything. After Umbridge left for the last time the Ministry got rid of all their educational decrees. They're pretty much powerless when it comes to whom Dumbledore hires now. Even if he did hire them before all the educational decrees were effectively removed, they really can't do anything because the decrees were suppose to be removed over the summer and some of the most important were not.

  


To dreamer43: Thanks!

  


To dweem-angel: I thought using Brooklyn from Gargoyles would be pretty cool, so I made him Brian Brooks for this bit. He's pretty cool in his own way. If you think it was unexpected for you that Brook turned out to be Slytherin's Heir, eh you should've been me coming up with this. I came up with the Sorting Hat's song and just kind of ran with it from there.

  


To Jade Kirk and Max LBC: Thanks! Glad you like it.

  


To sagitbam: Thanks, for the great review!

  


To Jenkidll: Thanks for the great review! I'm glad you enjoyed my story.

  


To wiccagurl288: Yeah, by my reckoning Snape is Blaise's father. The difference in last names is explained away by the fact that Snape left Blaise's mother before he was born and Blaise's mother gave Blaise her last name, instead of Snape's.

  


To Butler: Well, yeah, it was a bit obvious that Brian was James and Jess was Lily.


	40. Author's Note

Author's Note!

  


To Everyone who asked for a sequel to Harry Potter and the Soul Shifter:

  


I do have plans of creating Harry Potter and the Eternal Flame. It'll have a whole lot more mystery, suspense and Quidditch! Yet, while my brain comes up with the main idea for Harry Potter and the Eternal Flame, I'll be writing on a Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series Fanfic and Part Two in a three Part series for Gargoyles that I'm hoping to have posted in the webzine Avalon Mists! Maybe I'll see you there!

  


Choa!!


End file.
